The Huan Zhu Prince
by Azura Eve
Summary: [KRISTAO/YAOI] [Chaptered/On-Going] [PART 10 UP!] Pada akhirnya, Zitao berkesempatan untuk menemui kakak angkatnya; Luhan. Tapi tanpa mereka tahu, istana gempar karenanya. / Ur comments is always be very special thing, babe ;)
1. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (Prologue)

**The Huan Zhu Prince**

.

Main Pair: _KrisTao-HunHan_

Support Cast: _sisanya…_

Genre: _Romance, Family—historical possibly_

Length: _Chaptered_

Rated: _T (PG-13)_

Disclaimer: _Tokoh milik SMEnt. Pinjem nama._

_Warning: YAOI. OOC. AU. Typo, etc—dislike, don't read~_

.

.

===Keping Pertama===

.

_**Yin Chuo Yang Cha**_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Tahun ke-25 pada masa pemerintahan Kaisar Jun Myun, Beijing.

.

.

.

Siang itu, kemeriahan terlihat di sebuah rumah besar nan megah. Pemilik rumah, Liang Ding Gui, tengah menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan putranya. Yang menjadi mempelai wanita adalah putri keluarga Zheng. Nona Zheng telah tiba beberapa saat sebelumnya. Dia kini sudah berada di kamar pengantin.

_(Kuberitahu saja, dia bukanlah… Nona Zheng yang asli!)_

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan tradisi yang telah dijunjung erat. Di kamar pengantin, sang mempelai wanita duduk manis menunggu pengantin pria selesai menyalami tamu-tamu di luar.

_(Namun asal kau tahu, sebenarnya dia sama sekali bukan 'wanita')_

Ketika wanita pengiring pengantin dan para dayang telah keluar kamar, tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Ditiupnya kerudung merah yang menutup wajahnya hingga jatuh ke pangkuan. Seraut wajah rupawan segera tersingkap. Alisnya hitam tebal dan berjejer rapi, terangkat sebelah. Sepasang mata besar berkantung mata nan lincah itu melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Atmosfer kamar tersebut benar-benar dipenuhi nuansa pernikahan. Banyak sekali ornamen merah beserta huruf _xuangxi_—_kebahagiaan ganda_, tertempel sana-sini.

.

.

Pada meja bundar yang terletak di depan ranjang, tertata aneka kue dan manisan yang menggoda untuk dicicipi. Tapi mempelai wanita lebih tertarik pada benda-benda yang ada di kamar itu: perabot-perabot mengilap, vas-vas mahal serta peti-peti berisi pakaian dan perhiasan hadiah pernikahan. Sekilas, dia tersenyum. Keputusan yang dia ambil kemarin malam sungguh tidak salah. Walau agak tergesa-gesa. Dibukanya mahkota _phoenix_ yang menjepit kepalanya.

_Tak boleh membuang waktu lagi_, pikirnya.

Ini saatnya beraksi!

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di luar, dua pemuda berpenampilan wanita menyeruak di antara para tamu. Mereka adalah Xia Lu Han _(Luhan) _dan pelayannya, Bao Ba Yuen _(Baekhyun)_.

Mereka berdua berasal dari Jinan, ibukota propinsi Shandong. Jinan berjarak puluhan kilometer jauhnya di sebelah tenggara Beijing.

Sebulan lalu, Lu Han berangkat meninggalkan Jinan bersama Ba Yuen. Keduanya pergi ke Beijing demi melaksanakan wasiat terakhir Xia Yu He, ibu Lu Han, yang wafat enam bulan sebelumnya.

Di pundak Lu Han terdapat sebuah buntalan kain. Isi buntalan itu merupakan harta _amat berharga_ bagi Lu Han. Dia tidak pernah melepasnya jika berpergian dengan pelayannya, Ba Yuen, yang terus setia mengiringinya.

.

.

.

Susah payah Lu Han dan Ba Yuen berdesakan di antara para tamu untuk menemui Liang Ding Gui. Pria itu tampak sibuk menerima ucapan selamat bertubi-tubi. Ketika tiba di hadapan Liang Ding Gui, Lu Han tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi.

"Pejabat Liang," panggil Lu Han sambil menarik-narik lengan jubah pria itu agar diperhatikan. Sesaat, Liang Ding Gui hanya kebingungan menatapnya.

"Margaku Xia. Namaku Lu Han," Lu Han memperkenalkan diri. "Aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan Anda. Bisakah kita menyingkir sejenak untuk membicarakannya, Tuan? Kemarin-kemarin saya sudah coba menemui Anda di Kantor Departemen Pertahanan Kerajaan. Tapi Anda tidak pernah ada di sana."

Liang Ding Gui tidak terlalu berminat pada Lu Han. Dia segera berpaling ketika dilihatnya seorang tamu penting mendekat ke arahnya.

"Pejabat Liang!" seru Lu Han. Dia dan Ba Yuen terdesak oleh kerumunan tamu yang hendak menyalami Liang Ding Gui. "Ternyata setelah sampai di rumah Anda pun, saya kesulitan bicara dengan Anda. Apakah Anda sungguh tidak peduli dengan persoalan rakyat jelata?"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Liang Ding Gui mau tak mau kembali melihat Lu Han. Dia khawatir dipermalukan di hadapan tamu-tamu begitu banyak. Ditatapnya kedua _'wanita'_ yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Liang Ding Gui sedikit terkejut.

"Kalian anak gadis dari keluarga mana? Kenapa berdandan seperti _ini?_ Memangnya kalian lelaki?" Pria bermata sipit itu mengintimidasi mereka. "Seluruh kaum wanita kini berkumpul di Paviliun Bunga. Kalian juga pergilah ke sana. Jangan mengganguku terus."

_(Sepertinya pria gendut itu mengira jika Lu Han dan Ba Yuen adalah benar perempuan)_

"Kemarin kami menghadang tandu Anda. Apa Tuan tak ingat lagi?" tanya Lu Han cepat.

Sejenak, peristiwa kemarin siang berkelabat di benak Liang Ding Gui. Ketika tandu beserta arak-arakannya lewat di jembatan Yinting, dua orang ini memang menghadang rombongannya. Kedua _'wanita'_ itu berseru-seru agar bisa menemuinya. Merekalah Lu Han dan Ba Yuen. Namun Liang Ding Gui tidak peduli. Diusirnya kedua pemuda berpenampilan gadis cantik itu sambil marah-marah karena mereka menghalangi jalannya. Beberapa pengawalnya bahkan mendorong kedua _'gadis'_ hingga terjatuh.

"Apa? Rupanya kalian?" Liang Ding Gui membelalakkan mata.

.

.

Dan pada saat bersamaan, sebuah kehebohan terjadi. Sekelebat bayangan merah melesat keluar dari aula utama—berlari menerobos kerumunan tamu—secepat panah yang terlepas dari busur. Rupanya itu si mempelai wanita! Semua orang lantas menjerit kaget.

Kerudung pengantin tak lagi menutup wajahnya yang rupawan. Mahkota pengantin burung _phoenix_ juga telah terlepas. Di bahunya kini tersandang buntalan besar dari kain hiasan dinding kamar pengantin. Di belakangnya heboh. Wanita pengiring pengantin, dayang-dayang dan para pelayan pria mengejarnya sambil teriak-teriak:

"PENCURI! Tangkap dia! Dia bukan Nona Zheng! LAKI-LAKI ITU PENCURI!"

.

.

Si mempelai _'wanita'_, eh, sekarang jadi si pencuri laki-laki—menabrak Liang Ding Gui hingga terpelanting. Tamu-tamu histeris. Lu Han dan Ba Yuen terbengong. Sejurus kemudian, pencuri yang berlari kencang itu berhadapan dengan Lu Han dan Ba Yuen. Mereka saling pandang. Sepertinya ada_ pemahaman_ di antara ketiganya.

Lu Han dan Ba Yuen menyingkir memberi jalan. Dan kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh si pencuri. Dia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang hendak melompati tembok.

.

.

Sayangnya, si pencuri tidak berhasil melompati tembok dalam sekali usaha. Sementara di belakangnya, Liang Ding Gui memaki-maki, para wanita sibuk menyerocos serta berteriak, dan... serombongan besar pelayan pria mulai berdatangan hendak menangkapnya.

Buntalan si pencuri yang berat menghambat pelariannya. Maka, diturunkannya buntalan itu, dibuka, dan isinya dihamburkan ke udara.

_(__Ladies and Gentlemen. Introducing: The Robin Hood from Beijing!_)

Aneka perhiasan berharga dari emas, mutiara serta batu permata berhamburan. Pencuri itu mengumumkan keras-keras: "Siapa yang mau silakan ambil semua! Ayo, ayo! Semua ini dirampas dari rakyat dan terdapat di rumah Pejabat Liang yang korup! Kalian akan rugi kalau tidak ambil!"

Melihat begitu banyak emas dan permata berserakan, para tamu—bahkan pelayan-pelayan yang semula hendak menangkap pencuri itu jadi berebut untuk memungutnya. Kesempatan inipun dipakai si pencuri untuk melompati tembok dengan mulus.

.

.

Lu Han dan Ba Yuen masih terpana dengan kehebohan ini.

"Bisa dibilang…" Ba Yuen mendekat ke telinga Lu Han. "Pencuri ini telah membalaskan sakit hati kita atas perlakuan Pejabat Liang kemarin, _Nona_." bisiknya.

"Ck." Lu Han mendecak marah. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi! Aku tak suka. Kau bisa memanggil namaku sesuka hatimu, jangan terus merendah!"

Dan dengan itu senyum Ba Yuen terkembang lebar…

"Ya, ya. Xiao Lu…"

.

.

.

Situasi rumah Liang Ding Gui kacau-balau seperti _'bunga berguguran dan air mengalir'_.

Lu Han merasa tak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sana. Dia segera menarik Ba Yuen untuk pergi. Keduanya lalu menyusuri jalan raya sambil bercakap-cakap soal kejadian tadi. Hari ini begitu banyak kejutan!

Meski _misi_ Lu Han belum tercapai, entah mengapa, kehebohan tadi membuatnya senang.

.

.

.

Sekelompok prajurit dengan seragam besi dan berwajah garang mulai menyisir jalan-jalan untuk mencari si pencuri laki-laki yang menyamar jadi mempelai wanita. Mereka menghentikan orang secara acak, menanyai satu-satu. Para prajurit itu juga tampak tergesa-gesa, menyuruh orang-orang menepi dengan seruan-seruan keras.

.

.

Lu Han dan Ba Yuen buru-buru menepi sewaktu rombongan prajurit itu melintas. Hingga tanpa sengaja, Lu Han menubruk keranjang sampah yang terbuat dari rotan di tepi jalan.

Lu Han merasa pakaiannya ditarik-tarik kebawah. Dia menoleh dan terkejut. Rupanya si pencuri tengah bersembunyi di dalam keranjang itu.

Si pencuri berwajah _cantik _itu memohon-mohon agar Lu Han tidak berteriak. Entah mengapa, Lu Han merasa pencuri ini pastilah _'gadis'_ baik-baik.

Lu Han yang melihat beberapa prajurit bermaksud mendekat untuk menanyainya langsung berinisiatif menduduki keranjang itu sambil membuka kipas lipatnya, seolah-olah tengah kepanasan.

.

.

Para prajurit itu melihat Lu Han dan Ba Yuen. Keduanya tampak tenang dan tak mencurigakan sama sekali. Mereka pun buru-buru berlalu.

.

.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Kau boleh keluar," kata Lu Han.

Si pencuri keluar dari keranjang sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan gaya berlebihan dan memelototi Lu Han.

"Duuh! Siallah diriku sepanjang tahun ini! Kepalaku diduduki olehmu seperti tadi..."

"Hei!" Ba Yuen menegur. "Kau tidak tahu berterimakasih, ya? Kalau bukan karena kami menutupimu, kau sudah pasti tertangkap!"

Pencuri itu menarik lengan gaun pengantin merah yang dikenakannya, membungkuk hingga kepalanya hampir menyentuh tanah.

"Ya. Itu benar, seorang Zi Tao _(Tao)_ dalam sehari ini telah dua kali ditolong Tuan berdua. Zi Tao mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuan berdua!" ucapnya kelewat semangat.

_Jadi namanya Zitao...,_ pikir Ziwei.

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kami ini…" Dipelankannya suaranya, "…laki-laki?"

Zi Tao memandang mereka girang. "Dari tadi aku sudah langsung tahu kalian laki-laki yang menyamar jadi perempuan. Kuberitahu ya, kalian terlalu kaku. Bagaimana bisa mirip dengan perempuan? Walaupun yah… kalian memang cantik," Gerakan mulutnya mencibir.

Dua orang di hadapannya terperangah. Zi Tao… seperti cenayang?

.

.

Zi Tao mencopot pakaian pengantinnya dan bermaksud pergi.

Lu Han dan Ba Yuen membelalakkan matanya. "K-Kau. Kau juga laki-laki?"

"Yeah." Zi Tao menyengir, "Aku sedang menyamar!"

"Tunggu!" cegah Lu Han saat Zi Tao berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. Dia sangat penasaran. "Aku mau tanya… di mana kau menyembunyikan pengantin wanita yang asli?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," kata Zi Tao menyesal. "Yang jelas kini dia berada di tempat yang aman."

"Tapi… apa kau tidak takut dituduh melanggar hukum karena mengacaukan pesta pernikahan seorang pejabat?"

Dia terkekeh pongah. "Melanggar hukum? Tentu saja tidak! Aku Zi Tao, adalah pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang akan mencabut pedang setiap kali melihat ketidakadilan! Ayah-beranak Liang itulah yang melanggar hukum! Bukan hanya terkenal suka korupsi. Tapi juga suka merampas anak gadis orang buat dijadikan istri!"

Mereka terpana menatap Zi Tao.

Zi Tao melanjutkan, "Kejadian hari ini sungguh suatu kebetulan. Kalau saja semalam aku tidak ke rumah keluarga Zheng untuk _beraksi_, aku tentu tidak melihat Nona Zheng yang sudah siap menggantung diri karena putus asa. Aku langsung menyelamatkannya. Dan dia pun menceritakan seluruh kisahnya padaku. Dan aku, Zi Tao, melihat ada wanita kesulitan seperti itu, mana mungkin tidak membantu?"

Lu Han sudah cukup banyak mengorek informasi, namun dia masih penasaran. "Jadi, bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Pejabat Liang bisa saja menemukannya kembali dan terbongkarlah persekongkolan kalian. Kalau itu benar terjadi, apakah Pejabat Liang akan melepaskan keluarga Zheng?"

Zi Tao mengibaskan tangan, "Semua sudah diatur!" sahutnya. "Sekarang, keluarga Zheng akan mendatangi keluarga Liang dan menuntut anak perempuan mereka kembali. Karena Pejabat Liang tidak bisa memperlihatkan Nona Zheng, keluarga Zheng akan membuat onar karena menganggap putri mereka telah dicampakkan begitu saja."

"Waaaw. Kau sungguh bernyali besar!" Lu Han terkagum-kagum, juga Ba Yuen yang makin melongo tak percaya.

"Tidakkah kau takut tertangkap?" tanya Ba Yuen setelah daritadi—lama—berdiam diri melihat dua pemuda di hadapannya beradu argumen. Alasannya mudah, Ba Yuen memang lebih suka jadi _pendengar yang manis_.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tertangkap? Kalian tidak kenal julukanku: _Xiao Yan Zi—si Manusia Tanpa Bayangan_. Aku datang dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak." Dia membusungkan dada. "Dan aku tak takut meski pada Langit dan Bumi sekalipun!"

"Semua prajurit tadi sudah pergi. Tentu saja kau sudah berani sesumbar..." Ba Yuen tertawa lepas.

.

.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar, dalam hati keduanya mulai saling mengagumi.

Lu Han memuji Zi Tao yang beralis tebal dan bermata hitam dengan kantung mata eksotis. Menurut Lu Han, sifat Zi Tao sangat gagah tapi senyumannya tak kalah manisnya. Di matanya, Zi Tao adalah seorang pencuri kecil yang… _cantik_.

Sebaliknya Zi Tao mengamati Lu Han yang cantik namun lugu. Pemuda itu benar-benar polos dan tak berhenti menyerocos ini-itu, _sedikit cerewet_.Dan meski terbalut pakaian wanita tapi tetap seseorang takkan bisa menyadari jika dia tak benar-benar wanita. Orang lain akan mengiranya tetap wanita meski sebenarnya dia lelaki.

'_Gadis' _itu sangat cantik di mata Zi Tao. Lu Han tak bisa menyembunyikan kelemahlembutannya. Zi Tao pun sampai mengira bila Lu Han pastilah berasal dari keluarga kaya dan beginilah cara bersikap para peranakan keluarga terpandang.

Ba Yuen tak luput. Pelayan setia Lu Han yang gemar memanggil Tuan-nya dengan sebutan _'Nona'._

Dia memandang dua orang yang berdiaman sambil sesekali melempar senyum itu. Wajahnya juga tak kalah cantik dengan mereka. Hanya saja Ba Yuen cenderung pendiam. Pipi berisinya terlihat memukau jika digembungkan. Dan dia… dia _menyukai_ pertemuan mereka! Ini pertama kalinya Ba Yuen menemukan teman selain Lu Han. Bukannya bosan atau apa… Ba Yuen hanya ingin mencoba berteman dengan orang baru. Ya…

.

.

"Untunglah aku masih punya gaun pengantin ini. Paling tidak masih bisa dijual. Nah, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lain hari!"

Zi Tao melenggang tanpa menoleh lagi.

Itulah pertemuan pertama Lu Han dan Zi Tao. Siapa sangka, dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, kelak terikat oleh _nasib_ yang akan menentukan jalan hidup keduanya… nanti.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huaaa~ selesai juga iseng2 ngetik pas pelajaran Matematik #pusingngitung# asdfghjkl banget deh kalo ketemu pelajaran itu. Setuju? ==a

Pingin curhat dikit—_banyak_. Jujur Az gagitu ngerti soal nama Mandarin. Haha, jadi yah.. karna view FF ini China, Az pingin semuanya ngikut kultur sana, makanya nama mereka dibuat nyesuain. Ga ngarang2 nama laen kok, tetep nama abang2 EXO cumannya diromanjiin(?) jadi pinyin. Misalnya tadi..

Ba=Baek

Yuen=Hyun

Jadi Ba Yuen itu Baekhyun. Mendekati kan? ._.

Tapi yang udah darisana namanya China kek Tao ma Kris mah tetep make namanya sendiri.

Terus juga tadinya chara pelayannya Luhan nuna(?) tadinya mo pake oppa Bakpao, tapi setelah dipikir lagi ko kayanya Az gatega bikin dia jadi pelayan. Cocokkan jadi iburumahtangga yang nunggu suami (baca: Chen) pulang #jder# jadi akhirnya cast ini diserahin(?) ke Baekhyun~ lagian Azura mo ngasi bumbu(?) angst :* #ditimpukbata

Plus, NO GS! Az lagi gaminat bikin GS. Jadi maklumin aja disini—_bocordikit—_cast dipanggil Pangeran. Bukan Tuan Putri. Semua UKE TETEP LAKI. FULL YAOI. Waspadalah, waspadalah! #digatak

Az gayakin ada yang kepingin FF ini dilanjut ato ngga :/

Tapi kalo minat, go review~ Az JANJI gabakal 'putus di tengah jalan' tapi apdet dijamin lelet kalo pada ngilang gitu aja.

.

.

Ini ada tambahan penjelasan tentang cast, biar kalo ke chapter selanjutnya ngga bingung silahkan—harus!—baca :P

EnJOY~

[Bocoran(?)]

.

.

.

Tao as **Huang Zi Tao**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda bermata panda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as **Xia Lu Han**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda cantik berparas boneka. Seorang perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as **Wu Yi Fan**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Tampan dan berpendidikan. Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, cintanya dengan Selir Yu. Prajurit perang tangguh, kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai si 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as **Jiang Se Hun**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as **Bao Ba Yuen**: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Tak kalah cantik dengan sang Tuan._

_Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as **Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama (rahasia). Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as **Jiang Cha Il**: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Matanya berwarna kecoklatan. Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as **Zhang Yi Xing**: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as **Liu Hua In **& **Li Ang Tsu**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as **Jiang Fu Chen **& **Ang Xiu Min**: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Liu Chen. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

**Min En Wu**: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, rambutnya panjang gelombang, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

Bubbay to chappie 1~


	2. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (I)

**The Huan Zhu Prince**

.

Main Pair: _KrisTao-HunHan_

Genre: _Romance, Family—__historical possibly_

Length: _Chaptered_

Rated: _T (PG-13)_

Disclaimer: _Aslinya pingin ngaku2 kek yang laen siy. Tapi Az nyadar diri ko..tokohnya milik SMEnt. Cumang pinjem nama T^T #PeperIngus#_

.

.

_::Warnings::_

_FULL YAOI! OOC-ness. Alternate Universe. Any typo, etc as usual~_

_**Adaptasi dari film China "Huan Zhu Ge Ge"**_

.

.

.

.

Gasuka YAOI? Ato gasuka EXO? Ato gasuka view FF ini?

—**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

_(yang gasuka tapi tetep ngotot baca mungkin kelewatan baca warning? maybe)_

.

.

No siders. I've decided my promise to faster updating these FF

\(=,,=)/

#HandsUp.

.

.

_**(Penjelasan Tokoh/Karakter)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tao as **Huang Zi Tao**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda bermata panda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as **Xia Lu Han**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda cantik berparas boneka. Seorang perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as **Wu Yi Fan**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Tampan dan berpendidikan. Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, cintanya dengan Selir Yu. Prajurit perang tangguh, kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai si 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as **Jiang Se Hun**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as **Bao Ba Yuen**: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Tak kalah cantik dengan sang Tuan._

_Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as **Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama (rahasia). Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as **Jiang Cha Il**: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Matanya berwarna kecoklatan. Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as **Zhang Yi Xing**: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as **Liu Hua In **& **Li Ang Tsu**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as **Jiang Fu Chen **& **Ang Xiu Min**: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Liu Chen. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

**Min En Wu**: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, rambutnya panjang gelombang, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

.

.

===Keping Pertama===

_**Yin Chuo Yang Cha**_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 1

.

.

_**Cerita sebelumnya—**_

_Xia Lu Han, seorang pemuda asal Jinan, pergi ke Beijing bersama pembantunya, Ba Yuen, guna mencari ayahnya. Di Beijing, Lu Han berkenalan dengan Zi Tao, pemuda bermata panda yang seorang gelandangan penghuni 'rumah kumuh'._

.

.

.

Matahari sedang terik ketika bertepatan dengan pertemuan kedua Lu Han dan Zi Tao. Kira-kira itu berlangsung sekitar setengah bulan kemudian sebelum mereka berpisah karena Zi Tao bergegas.

.

.

.

Hari itu perasaan Lu Han tak menentu. _Misi _yang diembannya sama sekali belum terlihat titik terangnya. Sementara, bekal uangnya mulai menipis. Melihat Lu Han termangu pasrah, Ba Yuen inisiatif mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

.

.

Keduanya lalu melihat atraksi silat yang dimainkan oleh sepasang muda-mudi. Di lantai dekat mereka terpampang sehelai kertas pengumuman: 'Mengamen untuk Mengubur Ayah'

Setelah kedua orang itu selesai berlaga, salah satu laki-laki itu memberi hormat pada kerumunan sambil berkata dalam dialek Shandong.

"Aku bermarga Liu, bernama Hua In _**(Kai)**_. Ini _adik_ _kecil-_ku, Li Ang Tsu _**(Kyungsoo)**_. Kami berasal dari Shandong, mengikuti _Baba_ ke Beijing untuk berdagang. Malangnya, modal kami habis, ayah kami jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Kami tak punya uang untuk menguburkannya. Maka dari itu kami memberanikan diri untuk mengadakan pertunjukan ini. Dengan harapan Tuan-tuan, Nyonya-nyonya dan Nona-nona sekalian sudi menyumbangkan uang untuk membeli peti mati dan ongkos kami pulang kampung."

Pemuda bermata bulat yang bernama Ang Tsu berkeliling sambil membawa kaleng. Tapi sedikit sekali yang mau memberi uang mereka. Beberapa di antaranya malah langsung pergi.

Lu Han tersentuh oleh wajahnya yang polos. Dia hendak menyumbang, namun Ba Yuen mencegahnya.

"Mereka kan orang Shandong juga. Sekampung dengan kita. Sudah sepantasnya kalau kita membantu," kata Lu Han membela diri.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda lain menerobos arena, mengambil tambur dan memukulnya dengan keras.

Pemuda itu… Zi Tao!

"Semua orang, lihatlah kemari! Dengarkan aku!" Zi Tao berseru. "Ada pepatah kuno yang bilang: 'Kalau di rumah bergantung pada keluarga—di luar rumah bergantung pada teman.'" Dia beralih menatap orang-orang. "Anda sekalian yang tinggal di Beijing, kita semua sama dengan kedua kakak-beradik ini. Sama-sama orang China. Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada keduanya dan bersedia menyumbang? Aku, Zitao. Keluargaku sangat miskin. Tapi...," Dia merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang. Dijatuhkannya uang itu ke dalam kaleng. "Berapapun uang yang kumiliki akan kusumbang semua! Kalau Anda masih ingin melihat pertunjukan istimewa seperti tadi, aku Zitao akan beraksi."

Zi Tao berpaling pada Liu Hua In, "Liu _Gege_, mari kita saling bertukar jurus agar para hadirin mendapat tontonan menarik dan menyumbangkan lebih banyak uang mereka!"

Hua In menyanggupi. Dia dan Zi Tao pun saling bertukar jurus. Tapi karena ilmu silat Zi Tao tidak tinggi, segera saja dia jadi bual-bualan Hua In. Belakangan, atraksi silat ini berubah menjadi tontonan komedi. Para penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Zi Tao yang tidak berdaya setiap kali menangkis serangan Hua In.

Ang Tsu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengedarkan kaleng. Lu Han tak tahan lagi, dia mengeluarkan sekeping uang perak—yang nilainya cukup besar—dan dimasukkannya ke dalam kaleng Ang Tsu.

Ang Tsu terpana melihat sumbangan sebesar itu. Dia menatap Lu Han, sang pelaku penyumbang uang, dengan mata besarnya yang langsung berkaca.

Gugup, Ang Tsu mengucapkan terimakasih. Para penonton lainnya pun mulai menyumbang. Kaleng yang dibawanya pun perlahan-lahan penuh.

.

.

Pertunjukan Hua In dan Zi Tao hampir mencapai klimaks. Hua In mengangkat Zi Tao tinggi-tinggi ke udara, membuat pemuda itu berteriak, "Pendekar tampan, ampuni aku! Lain kali aku tak berani menggodamu lagi!"

Seluruh penonton tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Pada saat bersamaan, dari atas situ, Zi Tao melihat seseorang mencoba mencuri buntalan yang tersampir di bahu Lu Han.

"Hei! Kau yang mencuri itu! Berhenti!" seru Zi Tao.

Teriakan Zi Tao membuat pencuri itu bergegas lari.

Lu Han langsung menyadari buntalannya hilang. Ba Yuen bergegas menariknya untuk berlari mengejar si pencuri. Zi Tao, Hua In dan Ang Tsu juga ikut mengejar.

.

.

Akhirnya pencuri itu tertangkap oleh trio Zi Tao dan Liu (Li) bersaudara. Mereka menghajarnya hingga pencuri itu menyerah dan mengembalikan buntalan Lu Han. Begitu menerima buntalannya kembali, Lu Han dan Ba Yuen bergegas membuka dan memeriksanya.

"Syukurlah... semuanya masih utuh," ujar Lu Han lega, dia berpaling ke Zi Tao. "Anak Panda, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku. Kalau barang-barang ini hilang, hidupku pun akan melayang."

Zi Tao sedikit berjengit mendengar panggilan tak formal dari pemuda itu.

_Pemuda Panda…_

Tapi dia tak ambil pusing. Zi Tao balik menatap lensa kecoklatan Lu Han.

"Memangnya barang apa di dalamnya? Emas? Perak? Permata?" Zi Tao mengangkat sebelah alis. Tapi ketika dilihat isinya hanya berupa sebuah kipas lipat dan segulung lukisan, Zi Tao mendesah. "Ternyata cuma dua barang usang."

Ang Tsu maju ke hadapan Lu Han dan berkata, "Terimakasih karena tadi kalian telah menyumbang. Nilainya sungguh besar. Kami juga telah membantu mengembalikan barangmu, jadi bisa dibilang hutang budi telah terbayar, kan?"

"Barangnya telah dikembalikan, jadi tak masalah lagi," Hua In menimpali. "Taozi, kau masih mau 'Mengamen untuk Menguburkan Ayah' atau hari ini cukup sampai di sini?"

"Sudah dulu saja, _Ge. _Badanku sakit semua~" keluh Zi Tao memijit-mijit pundak.

"Baiklah~ lagipula hari ini _tael _kita telah lebih untuk hidup seminggu ke depan!" ucap Ang Tsu senang. Dia langsung menoleh dan menatap kakaknya _(harusnya adik)_, Hua In, sedang tersenyum cerah padanya. Ang Tsu bersemu… entah mengapa.

.

.

Memutar kepalanya cepat, Lu Han memang pemuda pintar. Dan dia segera baru sadar kalau ketiga orang ini rupanya bekerja sama.

"Rupanya... kalian bukan 'Mengamen untuk Mengubur Ayah' sungguhan, ya? Tadi itu, semuanya cuma sandiwara?"

Zi Tao tertawa. "Akting yang lumayan, kan?" katanya cuek. "Walau ilmu silatku tak seberapa, tapi aktingku adalah nomor satu."

_(B__ukan hanya akting, Zi Tao ini juga bisa jadi promotor nomor satu…__)_

Lu Han akhirnya ikut tertawa.

Zi Tao menatap Lu Han dan Ba Yuen yang begitu lemah lembut dan _mudah ditipu_. Dia jadi tak enak hati.

"Kalian tinggal di mana? Biar kuantar pulang," Zi Tao menawari lalu berpaling pada Hua In dan Ang Tsu. "Hari ini tak usah keliling lagi. Nanti kita bertemu di _rumah kumuh!_"

.

.

Jadilah sore itu, Zi Tao mengantar Lu Han dan Ba Yuen ke penginapan mereka. Begitu memasuki kamar, dia terkagum-kagum.

"Wah, menginap di kamar sebagus ini, kalian pasti orang kaya!"

"Orang kaya apa? Kami sudah hampir bangkrut!" Lu Han menghembuskan napas. "_Panda (Ah, lagi-lagi.)_, aku sungguh berterimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi."

"Tak perlu basa-basi. Panggil aku Zi Tao saja. Kita telah saling membalas budi satu sama lain. Jadi impas kan?"

Sedikit lama terdiam…

Lu Han menatap Zi Tao dengan tulus. "Mengapa kau harus mencari nafkah dengan menipu orang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Menipu? Aku tidak menipu. Aku kan mempertontonkan keahlianku untuk mencari uang. Jadi pantas saja para penonton itu _membayar_ karena telah menikmati pertunjukanku."

"Aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti kau. Sudah menipu orang, masih saja menganggap diri benar. Aku merasa kau memanfaatkan simpati orang untuk mengambil uang mereka. Cara begini tidak terlalu terpuji. _Kungfu_ kedua bersaudara Liu juga cukup baik. Mengapa kalian bertiga tidak mencari pekerjaan baik-baik saja?"

Zi Tao berdecak kesal. "Ha! Kau tiba-tiba menggurui, ya? Lantas kalian sendiri itu bagaimana?"

Zi Tao menyulut percakapan _panas_,beradu argumen. "Dua lelaki yang menyamar jadi wanita. Bukankah itu juga menipu? Apakah kau tidak pernah berbohong? Tidak mungkin! Pada dasarnya kita memang hidup di dunia yang saling menipu. Aku tahu kau seorang pemuda terpelajar dan kutu buku. Tapi jangan sampai kau dibutakan oleh teori di buku-buku itu. Kalau kau tak menipu, kaulah akan ditipu. Nah, daripada ditipu, mending menipu kan? Haha!"

Lu Han terpana menatap Zi Tao. "Wah, kau lebih tahu banyak hal dibanding aku, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Teori dan pengalaman itu berbeda. Teori tidak bisa mengenyangkan perut! _(Zi Tao bermaksud, untuk apa kita terus jujur jika tak memperoleh 'keuntungan' dari kejujuran itu…?)_"

Lu Han memandang Zi Tao dalam-dalam lewat matanya.

"Kita… kita sepertinya _berjodoh—bukan cinta_. Aku menyukai kelincahan dan kebebasanmu. Kau jangan marah, tapi kurasa caramu mencari nafkah tidak halal. Kau menggunakan_ pintu samping _dan_ jalur sebelah kiri_. Mengapa tidak bekerja baik-baik saja?"

"Bekerja baik-baik? Di mana kami bisa memperolehnya? Kami sudah pernah mencari. Kalau bukan jadi pembantu, cuma jadi pemain akrobat. Tidak boleh marah kalau diomeli majikan, diberi makan pun tidak sampai kenyang. Apalagi di _rumah kumuh_ kami. Satu rumah ditinggali banyak orang, tua-muda, semua orang-orang terlantar dan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Kalau bukan kami yang merawat mereka, lantas siapa lagi?"

Kurang lebih Lu Han mulai mengerti. "Oh, jadi rumah kumuh kalian itu, banyak gelandangan yang tinggal di sana?" Pemuda berparas menenangkan itu sedikit banyak tersentuh.

"Iya. Mereka semua sering kelaparan. Kalau sakit tidak punya uang berobat. Kalian tak akan mengerti. Kalian anak-anak orang kaya, punya ayah dan ibu. Pembantu, pakaian dan makanan yang melimpah. Mana tahu rasanya menderita karena lapar dan kedinginan?"

Lu Han mendesah. "Meski aku tidak pernah kelaparan dan kedinginan, tapi _Mama_ sudah meninggal. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan kampung halamanku di Jinan ke Beijing untuk mencari _Baba_. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum berhasil menemukannya. Aku terus saja menemui jalan buntu. Jadi, dalam hidupku pun, aku punya permasalahan."

Kini ganti Zi Tao yang terkejut. "Jadi… kau bukan orang kaya yang tengah menyamar keluar rumah bersama pembantunya? Dan setelah puas jalan-jalan akan pulang ke rumah?"

Lu Han tertawa getir. Menatap Ba Yuen sekilas.

"Sebelum ke Beijing aku telah menjual rumahku di Jinan. Kini aku tak punya rumah lagi untuk pulang. Kalau aku tak bisa menemukan ayahku, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana."

Zi Tao jadi bersimpati. "Aih, kau dan aku kurang lebih sama. Aku bahkan tak tahu rupa ayah dan ibuku. Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku telah berkelana ke sana-ke mari..." desahnya. "Kota Beijing ini besar, lho! Mencari satu orang itu bukan pekerjaan mudah. Ayahmu sebenarnya tinggal di mana? Apa kau punya buku silsilah keluarga?"

Lu Han yang telah merasa nyaman dengan Zi Tao, nyaris kelepasan bicara jika Ba Yuen tidak menahannya. Dia mengerem bicaranya, dan menormalkan nada. Agar Zi Tao tak langsung mengintimidasi.

"Tentu saja ada petunjuk. Hanya saja sudah begitu lama, tidak mudah untuk langsung menemukannya kembali."

"Kalau kau memerlukan bantuanku, kau bisa datang ke rumah kumuh itu..." Zi Tao memberikan alamat gang tempat tinggalnya. "Kau sudah tahu namaku Zi Tao, kan? Nah, kalau kalian siapa? _Ni jiao shenme mingzi?_"

"Margaku Xia. _Wo jiao _Lu Han." Lu Han menjabat hangat tangan Zi Tao. Dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Ba Yuen, "Dia Bao Ba Yuen…"

Ba Yuen tersenyum.

"Nama kami bagus. Orang dan namanya sama _cantik_-nya," puji Zi Tao.

"Kami laki-laki…" cicit kedua orang itu bersamaan. "Tapi kau juga cantik!"

"Hahahaha…"

Ketiganya lalu tertawa. Meski asal-usul mereka berbeda, tapi di antara para pemuda itu telah tercipta _persahabatan _yang penuh misteri—

—_(misteri inilah kelak yang akan menjadi sumber dari kisah kehidupan mereka)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC… _(bisa jadi)_

.

.

Ni hao!

Sebelum ngoceh panjang lebar, Az pengen ucappin makasi banyak buat Kakak2 yang uda ingettin ide FF ini..iya, dari **Huan Zhu Ge Ge**. Demi Tuhan kemaren buru2 jadi gasempet cek ulang apa yang ketinggalan T^T) sekali lagi makasii~

Yap. Chap ini dengan nistanya tercipta(?) pas puyeng..jam sebelasan malem ceritanya lagi ngerjain peer, entah ada angin apa malah buka lappie. Mungkin karna pengaruh apayah..hngg, FF ini dedicated to samwan yang Agustus kemaren ultah,, jadi nekat dah Az nulis #hem# akhirnya bobo jam 1. Arr(?)

Aiya! Mulai dari sini Az bakal ngasi char describe tiap chapter. Biar kalo lupa..kan bisa inget itu cast jadi siapa,, gomennasai,, Az gabisa buat cast pake nama Koreanya, soalnya Az pingin FF ini punya unsur tambah(?) lain. Sekalinya China ya China.. #AzItuPenganutKonsistensiPalingFanatik#GapentingJu gaSihSebenernya# tapi untuk yang ngusul kemaren, makasi banyak,, sarannya Az pertimbangin tapi karna FF ini udah terkonsep, **hope you still enjoy to read these one, nde? **Aku cinta kamu, mumumu~ :* #plaked

Masalah 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah' sama 'Sumpah Saudara' ada jawabannya semua disini..gyahaha. Az demen banget ngetik momen KaiSoo yang pendek tapi berisi(?) :D

Mungkin ada pengunjung baru kah? Selamat menikmati(?) juga,,moga terhibur ama coretan Az yang abal ini..

Dan,, buat yang udah baca sampe sini (soalnya dibawah bakal ada lanjutannya XD)..Az ngga ingkar kan? Makanya Az mau _tanggungjawabnya_ readers. Tinggalin titik aja Az uda seneng. Buat Az merasa 'ada'. Soalnya pantangan Az satu tapi berat,, modem Az rusak,, sementara kalo mo apdet pasti mesti buka internet, dan Az gaselalu punya waktu untuk nulis ato nongkrongin warnet,, kalo pulang setenga lima sore. Buka aib dikit,, ini aja nyolong wifi sekola :')

Chap selanjutnya waktu Az ada kosong pasti apdet secepetnya,, itu kalo readers tepatin janji yaa..

Wait for me #esalah# wait for **The Huan Zhu Prince FF~**

Omong2 TBC.. itu sebenernya bejanda doang.. mari dilanjut yuukk XD

.

.

.

Lu Han benar-benar mengunjungi _rumah kumuh_ itu pada suatu pagi. Dan ternyata memang keadaan di sana tak jauh beda dengan kiasannya. Penginapan itu kecil dan begitu kumuh. Terlihat beberapa orang-orang tua dan lansia yang tersenyum lebar dengan giginya yang ompong ketika menyambutnya di pintu gerbang rapuh itu.

Penginapan dengan model sederhana dengan dinding dan lantai kayu. Jendelanya berkaca retak, dan sulit memperoleh udara segar bila masuk ke dalam. Yang Lu Han tambah tak mengerti ialah, bagaimana bisa semua orang ini tahan hidup di tempat ini?

Anak-anak kecilnya bermain tanpa mengindahkan Lu Han dan Ba Yuen.

.

.

.

.

Zi Tao merasa girang saat melihatnya.

Lu Han dan Ba Yuen datang sambil membawa beberapa keping uang perak bagi orang-orang di sana. Kebaikan Lu Han ini membuat Zi Tao menangis terharu.

Katanya, "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu. Apa kau tidak takut aku menipumu dengan berpura-pura miskin?"

Lu Han memandang para orangtua dan anak-anak di rumah kumuh itu.

Apa yang pantas dikira kelihatan menipu? Pakaian mereka yang robek, ruangan kecil pengap yang kumuh ini—atau gigi mereka yang berjejer kehitaman di selanya? Mana mungkin mereka sedang berpura-pura? Siapa yang sudi? Aku bahkan bersumpah meski mereka dibayar mahal oleh Zi Tao, mereka tak akan semudah itu menyanggupi.

"Aku yakin kau tidak menipuku." ujarnya.

.

.

Zi Tao yang sejak kecil tidak punya ayah dan ibu, selalu diliputi kesulitan dan kesialan, baru kali ini bertemu orang mulia yang tidak memandang enteng dirinya. Digenggamnya tangan Lu Han erat-erat.

"Kupikir… lebih baik kau dan Ba Yuen pindah saja ke sini. Kalian, tinggallah bersamaku!"

"Pindah ke sini?" seru Lu Han terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau menganggap rumah kumuh ini tidak pantas denganmu si Kaya?"

_Tidak seperti itu—_

Lu Han dan Ba Yuen akhirnya berembuk. Bagaimanapun, persediaan uang mereka sudah mulai menipis. Berdua saja sebagai orang asing di Beijing juga berisiko. Maka mereka memutuskan, "Tentu saja aku dan Ba Yuen mau pindah dan tinggal di sini!"

_(Hitung-hitung menyelamatkan riwayat mereka di sini. Kan?)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, Lu Han dan Zi Tao melangsungkan _upacara pengangkatan saudara_ di rumah kumuh itu.

Zi Tao mengucapkan sumpah persaudaraannya lebih dulu.

"Kaisar Giok, Dewa-dewa, Dewi-dewi, Liu Hua In, Li Ang Tsu, Ba Yuen dan seluruh penghuni rumah kumuh. Juga tikus, kucing, anjing, burung, cacing, dan serangga. Juga bunga, pohon, awan dan bulan… kalianlah saksi kami. Mulai hari ini, aku Zi Tao, dan Xia Lu Han akan menjadi kakak-adik. Bila kami punya makanan enak akan dibagi bersama. Kalau ada baju bagus juga akan dipakai bersama. Jika aku berani mengingkari sumpahku, aku bersumpah akan mati terpotong dan dicincang-cincang!"

_(Janji yang berat…)_

Mata Lu Han dan yang lain mulai berkaca.

Lalu giliran Lu Han.

"Langit dan Bumi, aku, Xia Lu Han dan Zi Tao..." Dipandanginya Zi Tao. "Margamu sebenarnya apa?"

_(__Nama Zi Tao hanya sambungan di belakang pengucapan setelah marga, jadi jelas Zi di sini bukanlah marga__)_

"Aku tidak tahu! Ketika kecil aku dipelihara seorang _biksuni_. Dia pernah bilang sepertinya aku bermarga Huang. Tapi tak dapat dipastikan."

Lu Han mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Zi Tao memandang Lu Han. "Anggaplah nama margaku Huang!"

Lu Han mengangguk. "Berapa umurmu tahun ini? Tanggal berapa kau lahir?" tanya Lu Han lagi.

"Umurku tahun ini delapan belas. Aku tidak tahu tanggal dan bulan lahirku. Aku cuma tahu kalau aku lahir pada tahun _renxi—anjing air_."

"Aku juga lahir pada tahun _renxi_," Lu Han menimpali. "Ulang tahunku tanggal dua puluh bulan empat _(20 April)_. Kalau begitu, siapa di antara kita yang jadi kakak dan adik?"

"Hmm… karena kau kelihatan lebih dewasa dariku yang imut ini… aku saja yang adik!" Zi Tao mengusulkan—sepihak. "Kalau kau lahir pada tanggal dua puluh bulan empat, anggap saja aku lahir pada tanggal dua puluh satu bulan empat!"

Lu Han terpana. "Bisakah dianggap begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku telah memutuskannya! _(Memutuskan sepihak, maksudnya?)_" Zi Tao mengangguk antusias.

Maka Lu Han mengulang sumpahnya. "Langit dan Bumi, hari ini, aku, Xia Lu Han dan Huang Zi Tao akan menjadi kakak-adik. Kalau ada keberuntungan akan dinikmati bersama, kalau ada kesulitan akan dibagi bersama. Entah bagaimana nasib kami kelak, semoga tak pernah berpisah. Jika aku mengingkari sumpah ini, Dewa-dewa silakan memberi ganjaran setimpal."

Kedua orang itu dengan tulus menghormat tiga kali di bawah meja sembahyang di halaman rumah kumuh itu. Setelahnya, Lu Han berkata pada Zi Tao.

"Mulai sekarang, kita adalah kakak-adik. Margaku, adalah margamu juga. Margamu, adalah margaku juga. Aku bermarga Xia, maka kau pun bermarga Xia juga. Kau bermarga Huang, maka aku juga."

Zi Tao amat terharu sampai air matanya menetes. "Bagus sekali! Sekarang aku punya marga. Dua sekaligus! Xia—yang artinya musim panas! Kau adalah _'bunga pakis ungu di musim panas'_, sedang aku akan jadi _'burung walet kecil di musim panas'_. Aku punya hari jadi. Ulang tahunku setiap tanggal dua puluh satu bulan empat. Aku juga punya saudara. Saudaraku itu kau!"

"Ya. Kau adikku mulai sekarang."

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan jadi ikut terharu. Menitikkan airmata mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam usai keduanya mengangkat sumpah saudara, Lu Han mengutarakan seluruh _rahasia besar_-nya pada Zi Tao. Dia membuka gulungan lukisan serta kipas lipat yang selama ini tersimpan di dalam buntalan. Di kipas lipat dan gulungan lukisan itu terdapat lukisan bunga teratai. Pada masing-masing benda, terdapat puisi kaligrafi.

.

.

.

.

Lu Han membaca puisi di kipas lipat bagi Zi Tao—_yang tak bisa membaca_.

"_Selepas hujan, bunga teratai mendapat anugerah embun._

_Seluruh kota ditebari warna musim semi yang tersiram cahaya mentari._

_Betapa indah cahaya Danau Daming._

_Puncak Gunung Tai, tampak menjulang tinggi."_

Zi Tao termangu-mangu menatap lukisan itu.

"Kalau lukisan ini aku masih sedikit paham itu gambar teratai kan? Tapi kalau puisi dengan kata yang berliku-liku itu aku tak tahu maksudnya!"

"Tidak apa bila kau tak tahu. Kedua lukisan ini adalah karya ayahku. Puisi-puisinya juga ciptaan ayahku. Lukisan dan puisi yang menyebut soal teratai itu secara samar menyinggung soal ibuku. Ibuku bernama Xia Yu He."

_(__Dalam bahasa Mandarin, bunga teratai bisa juga disebut "_he_" selain kata lain yang lebih dikenal: "_lian_". Jadi Xia Yu He di nama itu dapat diartikan sebagai 'teratai di musim panas')_

Lu Han menunjuk ke puisi di atas lukisan gulung. "Musim gugur tahun _xinxi—tahun ayam logam_, setahun sebelum _renxu_. Di tepi Danau Daming. Dengan hujan dan kabut tebal. Kupersembahkan lukisan ini kepada Yu He." Lalu Lu Han menunjuk pada bagian lain lukisan itu.

"Ini tandatangan ayahku." katanya hati-hati, "Dilukis oleh Ju Men pada bulan ke sepuluh tahun_ xinxi_. Dan ini stempel namanya: _Sastrawan Changchun_."

"Jadi ayahmu bernama Ju Men?" Zi Tao mulai menemukan titik terang.

"Kecilkan sedikit suaramu!"

"Kenapa kau penuh rahasia segala? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau dan ayahmu berpisah? Mengapa kalian bisa sampai terpisah?"

"Aku... belum pernah bertemu ayahku. Aku rasa... dia pun mungkin tak tahu kalau aku ada di dunia ini…"

"Ah! Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Sebenarnya... ayah dan ibuku—tidak pernah menikah..."

"Ha?"

"Kala itu, kakekku dari pihak ibu adalah seorang _xiucai—pegawai negeri sipil dengan pangkat terendah_. Kabarnya hari itu, ayahku mampir ke rumahnya karena hendak berlindung dari hujan. Setelah melihat ibuku, dari mampir akhirnya jadi tinggal. Dari tinggal itu… ibuku bilang mereka sempat tidur bersama beberapa kali.

"Beberapa waktu kemudian, ayahku kembali ke Beijing. Dia janji akan menjemput ibu tapi sepertinya sekembalinya di Beijing dia telah melupakannya. Dan dia tidak pernah datang lagi."

"Kurang ajar! Jadi kata lain, ibumu _dicampakkan_, begitu? Mengapa kakekmu tidak pernah mencari ayahmu ke Beijing?"

"Kakekku punya harga diri. Dia sangat gusar hingga jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Nenekku wanita patuh yang tak punya inisiatif. Ibuku melahirkan anak tanpa menikah, tentu menjadi pergunjingan sanak keluarga. Dia selalu menyembunyikan perasaan malunya dan menutup diri. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa ayahku, sampai sesaat sebelum dia meninggal. Dia memberi tahu segalanya dan minta aku pergi ke Beijing mencari _Baba_."

Zi Tao sangat marah mendengar cerita itu.

"Buat apa mencari _Baba_ seperti itu? Kalau dia punya perasaan, pasti dia akan mencari kalian dan tak membiarkan ibumu menanggung malu. Kalaupun pandai melukis dan berpuisi apalah artinya? _Baba_ seperti ini tak bisa dimaafkan! Anggap saja tidak pernah ada!"

"Tapi ibuku mencintainya seumur hidup—" sanggah Lu Han.

"Ibumu terlalu bodoh. Kalau ayahmu masih ingat, tentu dia kembali. Rupanya, marga Xia-mu itu adalah marga ibu? Apa marga ayahmu, jangan-jangan kau pun tak tahu."

"Aku tahu! Marganya **Aishin Gioro**!"

"APA?" Zi Tao terperanjat bukan kepalang. "Aishin Gioro? Orang Manchu? Anggota keluarga kerajaan? Apakah dia seorang _Chinwang_ atau _Beile?_—_gelar pangeran Manchu_"

Lu Han kembali menunjuk sebuah tandatangan pada lukisan itu. "Tahukah kau nama Ju Men itu kependekan dari apa? Ju itu dari _Jun Chinwang_—_Pangeran Jun_. Sedang Men dari kata _Myun._ Kau pasti tahu kalau sebelum naik tahta, Kaisar kita bernama Aishin Gioro Ju Men. Dan gelarnya Pangeran Jun. Jun Myun!"

"Apa?" Zi Tao mencengkram jarinya dingin.

Lu Han mengangguk. "Ya! Jika kisah ibuku benar, maka Ju Men ini memang benar ayahku. Dan dia adalah Kaisar Jun Myun yang sekarang bertahta!"

Prak!

Zi Tao menjatuhkan tangannya saking terkejut. "Astaga! Ternyata aku mengangkat sumpah saudara dengan seorang _Ge Ge!—gelar bangsawan Manchu_. Pantas kau mencari Pejabat Liang tempo hari. Tujuanmu sebenarnya adalah supaya bisa menemui Kaisar, bukan begitu?"

Lu Han kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi kemudian aku sadar dia tak bisa membantuku. Kalau saja aku seekor rusa kecil, aku ingin menyusup masuk ke dalam istana."

Zi Tao memutar otak. "Kalau tidak bisa masuk, tunggulah saat Kaisar keluar istana."

"Kaisar keluar istana? Apakah mungkin? Tapi kapan?"

"Tentu saja! Beliau terkenal suka bepergian keluar istana."

Tiba-tiba secercah harapan kembali menyelimuti Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahulu. Ketika Xia Yu He masih hidup, Lu Han sering mendengar ibunya menyanyikan lagu ini:

"_Gunung yang nun jauh di sana. Sungai yang juga jauh disana._

_Gunung dan sungai yang jauh, jalan yang terbentang pun begitu jauh._

_Semalam aku berharap. Pagi ini kembali berharap._

_Berharap dan berharap, semangatku pun semakin pudar karenanya..."_

Lagu itulah yang yang terus diingat Lu Han ketika sedang memanjat tebing di arena perburuan timur Beijing bersama Zi Tao dan Ba Yuen hari itu. Di pundaknya tersandang buntalan berisi kipas dan lukisan—yang dulu pernah _membelenggu_ ibunya.

Kini, dia sudah semakin dekat dengan pencipta belenggu itu.

_Ayahnya._

_Kaisar Jun Myun…_

.

.

TBC beneran..


	3. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (II)

**The Huan Zhu Prince**

**.**

**.**

Romance; Family; Historical possibly

YAOI; AU; OOC

T (PG-13)

**.**

**.**

_**Adaptasi dari "Huan Zhu Ge Ge"**_

**.**

**.**

===Keping Pertama===

_**Yin Chuo Yang Cha**_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 2

.

.

**[A/N]**

Halohaa~ THZP chap 2 apdet, hope u likit!

Mo njelasin dikit tentang chap ini (takut ada bagian yg bingung),, jadijadijadi,, Tao akirnya uda berhasil masuk istanaa #tebarconfetti# dia juga uda ketemu ama kaisar,, pangeran kelima,, ama Sehun & Chanyeol. Luhan & Baekkie gaikut karna mereka gabisa manjat :D

Yaaaah! Adik tiri emang si Luhan,, tapi Kris bukan jatuh cinta sama diaaa -_-)/(._.)" #PatsReadersHead#GetPlakked(?)#

Kemaren ada yg tanya,, garis silsilah Tao bisa jadi putra mahkota tu gimana? Di part ini juga bakal dijelasin tersirat kok,, sebenernya ini masi rahasia beberapa chap berikutnya si,, tp bocor dikit gpp. Kan Suho punya selir, si Lay itu..kan dia mestinya kalo Suho mau sebenernya dia bisa aja ngangkat Lay jadi permaisurinya. Tp, berhubung Enwu gasuka ama Lay,, dia ngajuin syarat kalo Suho mo tetep nikahin Lay, harus turuttin permintaan Enwu,, termasuk Lay ttp jadi selir biasa. Lay kan hamil itu (MPREG-iniwoy!) tapiii, Enwu lagilagi ngerajuk,, dia minta bayi Lay itu digorok idup2 lah bahasa kasarnya. Singkat cerita Lay jadi murung kan,, Suho frustasi. Pas itu dia nginep di rumah pejabat (kakeknya Luhan) dan ketemu Yuhe,, begitu2an deh #PelototinReaders# jan pura2 polos ya, pasti ngerti -_-

Kan harusnya putri mahkota si Jinshuo (anak Lay yg digorok itu),, tapi apadaya(?),, selama itu juga posisi itu kosong. Tetep, kalo misal ada yg lahir abis si posisi kosong itu,, dia yg berhak jadi putra/putri mahkota kaisar. Sampe akhirnya Yuhe hamil,, Suho gatau. Pas itu gaada yg hamil lg diistana,, ya akhirnya Luhan deh jadi.

Ini emang ff KrisTao,, tapi bukan berarti kalo maincastnya mereka,, harus mereka melulu muncul, kan? Luhan sering muncul karna chara dia emang perlu, wong dia putra mahkota asli kan? Tapi di tengah2 cerita ni FF bakal blutek di KrisTao muludah -_-b

Dan, dan dan..dari sini Az mohon sabar ya. THZP bakal panjang,, kek Tukang Bubur Naik Haji -_- ehm, maksudnya karna konfliknya ga satu-dua dan panjang,, THZP Az perkirakann(?) bakal nyampe 20-an chapter. Readers bakal bosen gatuh? Mudah2an ngga ya,, :O

Jan minta maaf kalo ngerasa review panjang2,, dan jan ngerasa isi review readers ga berisi,, Az justru suka banget sama yg bersedia ngereview THZP kek org curhat,, hehe. Makanya Az milih ngebuat notes panjang,, biar bisa tetep interaksi ama readers,, soalnya dasarnya Az emang demen ngebacot #ApalagiPasJamMatematik#. Jan ngira Az sombong ngga ngebales review semuanya,, tp Az gapunya cukup waktu. Az aja sempet ngeliat review readers cuma pas apdet chapter baru aja :(

Tolong maklumin gaya bahasa dan diksi Az yang miskin, Az masi belajar. Kalo misal ada yg aneh, Az minta kritikan, bukan bash yaa. Bash ama kritik beda loh.

Terus,, jangan minta Az apdet lebih cepet,, ato ngeluh jumlah wordsnya kurang panjang. Az pikir untuk jangka 4hari 4000words lumayan panjang loh. Nulis ini juga perlu mood bagus, kalo misal lagi marah,, nangis,, galau ato lagi girang,, ngaruh ke hasil ketikkan Az. Liat aja FF Az yg lain,, pasti gaya bahasanya cenderung beda,, berubah terus. Haha. Masalah jadwal Az apdet, sebenernya Az bisa aja apdet tiap hari,, tapi masa iya Az mesti mampir warnetan tiap pulang sekolah, kan gamungkin :')

Oh..Az numpang tanya(?) dong. Ada yg suka FF rated-M kah? Az mo coba buat oneshoot KrisTao atoga HunHan rated-M masa *-* tapi takut _diabain_(?) yah,, mungkin ntar pas Az blowing-candle akhir bulan—itupun kalo dpt pencerahan,, bakal Az nulis, hehe.

Last,, gausah panggil Az pake embel author deh. Bulan ini baru genap 17, panggil Az aja :]

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Tao as **Huang Zi Tao**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as **Xia Lu Han**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as **Wu Yi Fan**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as **Jiang Se Hun**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as **Bao Ba Yuen**: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as **Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama (rahasia). Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as **Jiang Cha Il**: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as **Zhang Yi Xing**: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as **Liu Hua In **& **Li Ang Tsu**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as **Jiang Fu Chen **& **Ang Xiu Min**: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Liu Chen. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

**Min En Wu**: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

**~OoO~**

_**For these chappie—**_

_Lu Han dan Zi Tao yang bertemu lagi secara tidak sengaja, lalu mengangkat diri sebagai saudara. Zi Tao membantu Lu Han menemukan ayahnya yang ternyata adalah Kaisar Jun Myun. Namun pada hari berburu kerajaan, Zi Tao justru terkena panah 'Pangeran Kelima' hingga tak sadarkan diri…_

.

.

.

Zi Tao mendaki dengan gesit. Tapi bagi Lu Han dan Ba Yuen, mereka baru pertama kali memanjat gunung. Peluh membasahi wajah keduanya. Muka dan tangan mereka tergores ranting pohon di sana-sini.

Ba Yuen langsung terbelalak saat mendengar Zi Tao berkata kalau setelah memanjat sisi yang ini, mereka masih harus menuruni sisi sebelahnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku pasti tidak sanggup! Kakiku rasanya sudah hampir patah." keluh Ba Yuen.

Muka Lu Han sudah pucat. "Aku juga... ini benar-benar di luar kemampuanku. Aku tidak bisa mendaki, sekaligus menuruni tebing ini..."

"Omong kosong! Pokoknya harus bisa!" paksa Zi Tao keras. "Dengar, di balik tebing ini ada ayahmu! Kau dan ayahmu hanya terpisah oleh tebing ini!"

Namun Lu Han sudah tak berdaya. Tiba-tiba dia kehilangan pijakan hingga tergelincir dan meluncur ke bawah. Zi Tao berhasil meraihnya. Keduanya bergulingan jatuh ke bawah. Celana Lu Han langsung sobek. Lututnya berdarah banyak.

Akhirnya Lu Han memutuskan, "Tao, kalau kau menyeberangi tebing ini bersamaku dan Bayuen, sampai besok pagi pun, tak akan selesai. Kau lebih gesit. Lebih baik kau saja yang menemui Kaisar dan menyampaikan barang bukti ini."

Zi Tao kelihatan berpikir sebentar lalu memandang gunung yang masih menjulang di atasnya itu. "Benar katamu. Jika terus ditunda, hari sudah akan keburu malam. Baiklah, aku akan menjadi pengantar pesanmu. Masalah ini akan kuanggap seperti masalahku sendiri. Selama kedua benda ini masih ada, aku pasti masih hidup. Tapi jika keduanya hilang, biarlah aku lenyap bersamanya!"

.

.

Ba Yuen juga terjatuh di belakang Lu Han. Dihampirinya keduanya lalu bersujud pada Zi Tao. "Aku mewakili mendiang Nyonya—_Xia Yu He_—mengucapkan terimakasih padamu."

"Jangan begitu!" cegah Zi Tao. "Engkau, Bayuen sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. Luhan _Ge_ juga telah menjadi kakakku. Masalah kalian adalah masalahku juga. Kalian tak usah menunggu. Kembalilah ke rumah kumuh dan tunggulah baik-baik kabar dariku."

Lu Han terlihat mempercayakan semuanya pada _saudara baru-_nya itu. Berpesan terakhir kalinya, "Adikku. Berhati-hatilah."

Zi Tao mengangguk. "Kalian juga, _Gege_. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun itu, Kaisar Jun Myun telah berusia lima puluh tahun. Tapi umur tak berlaku bagi parasnya. Tubuhnya masih tegap, tampak awet muda dengan dahi lebar, mata yang menatap dalam serta hidung mancung mencerminkan ketampanan.

_(Di masa mudanya dia mesti sangat tampan)_

Jun Myun adalah satu dari dua kaisar teragung pada masa Dinasti Qing.

_(Anggap seperti begini)_

Kaisar satunya ialah Kang Xi, kakek Jun Myun yang memerintah antara tahun 1661-1722.

Masa pemerintahan Kang Xi dan Jun Myun terkenal sebagai tahun-tahun damai di China. Sehingga era ini disebut juga _'Keselarasan Kang-Jun'_.

.

.

Sebagai Kaisar, Jun Myun berhasil membawa Dinasti Qing ke puncak kejayaannya. Wilayah kekuasaannya hampir sama dengan luas negara China saat ini. Negara-negara tetangga tunduk pada kekuasaannya dan wajib menyerahkan upeti bagi kerajaan. Negara itu meliputi: Korea, Mongolia, Tibet, Turkmenistan, Myanmar dan Vietnam.

Jun Myun terkenal sebagai Kaisar yang cerdas. Dia terpelajar di samping mahir menunggang kuda dan memakai senjata seperti leluhurnya orang-orang Manchuria. Dia Kaisar yang penuh percaya diri tapi tidak zalim.

.

.

Hari di mana Zi Tao pergi bersama untuk memanjat tebing dengan Lu Han dan Ba Yuen, memang benar seperti dugaan Zi Tao, Jun Myun tengah berburu di baliknya.

Kaisar itu didampingi sejumlah prajurit beserta panglimanya: Yu Min, Quan Heng dan Fu Chen _(Jongdae)_. Beberapa bangsawan muda juga ikut dengan mereka. Tiga di antaranya merupakan pemuda _kesayangan_ Jun Myun: Yi Fan _(Kris)_, Se Hun _(Sehun)_ dan Cha Il _(Chanyeol)_.

.

.

Yi Fan ialah putra kelima Jun Myun. Tahun ini usianya genap sembilan belas. Dia mahir sastra dan ilmu perang. Juga pandai menunggang kuda dan memanah. Ibunya, Selir Yu, telah wafat ketika dia Yi Fan masih kecil, sekitar lima tahun.

.

.

Se Hun dan Cha Il adalah putra-putra Jiang Fu Chen. Cha Il lebih tua sedikit—tepatnya dua tahun—dari Yi Fan. Ilmu _wushu_-nya tinggi sehingga menjadi salah satu pengawal elit Kaisar.

Adiknya, Se Hun berbeda dua tahun lebih muda daripada Cha Il. Dalam arti, umur Yi Fan dan Se Hun sebaya.

Se Hun selalu bersama Yi Fan dan menjadi sahabat karibnya.

.

.

Bibi kedua _Jiang_ mempunyai darah sama—bersaudara.

Sepupu istri Fu Chen—Jiang Xiu Min _(Minseok)_, ialah seseorang yang dikasihi Kaisar: Selir Zhang _(Lay)_.

.

.

Jun Myun memberi semangat kepada para bawahannya—terutama yang muda-muda: "Ayo! Perlihatkan kemampuan kalian! Ingat bahwa Dinasti Qing kita menaklukkan dunia dari atas punggung kuda! Keluarkan seluruh keahlian memanah dan berkuda kalian!"

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia! Hamba tak akan sungkan menunjukkan keahlian hamba!" sahut Se Hun bermaksud menyanjung diri.

Namun sang Kaisar berniat menantang. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk sungkan?" Jun Myun menunjuk. "Di depanmu sana ada rusa."

"Rusa itu milikku!" Cha Il memacu kudanya.

"_Gege!_ Beri aku kesempatan!" Se Hun ikut memacu kudanya.

"Hari ini kita lihat, siapa yang akan mendapat rusa itu!" Yi Fan bersemangat dan penuh percaya diri. Menunjukkan kharisma seorang Pangeran.

_(Yah… dia memang penuh karisma. Pangeran yang tampan~)_

.

.

Ketiganya mengejar rusa itu yang melesat masuk ke dalam hutan. Cha Il yang melaju paling depan, bersiap membidik.

"Maaf _Pangeran Kelima_, rusa itu akhirnya menjadi milikku!"

Se Hun tiba-tiba berteriak, "_Gege!_ Lihat! Di sana ada beruang besar!"

"Mana?" panah Cha Il langsung melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk Se Hun.

"Haha!" Yi Fan tertawa keras. "Terimakasih, Sehun! Hari ini rusa itu milikku!"

Cha Il kesal. Namun dia melempar pandangan penuh pengertian pada Se Hun.

_(Kakak yang bijaksana…)_

Tapi… yang benar saja? Di mana ada beruang? Adiknya memang mengesalkan. Bergurau tanpa lihat kondisi. Akibatnya hari ini dia kalah cekatan dari Yi Fan. Sial.

.

.

Yi Fan menarik busur dan panahnya terlepas. Rusa yang merasa terancam itu meloncat, digantikan sesosok pemuda—_atau gadis?_—yang membelalak melihat sebilah panah meluncur ke arahnya.

"Aaah!" lolongnya.

Sosok itu tidak sempat menghindar. Dia menjerit begitu mata panah Yi Fan yang tajam menancap dada kanannya telak.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda tampan itu terkejut. Mereka memacu kuda ke arah sosok yang kini terkapar sakit. Dia merintih memegangi dadanya yang tertancap busur panah.

.

.

Yi Fan segera turun dari kuda dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu dengan mudahnya. Seakan-akan tubuh itu tak memiliki beban. Yi Fan terlihat begitu cemas.

Laki-laki di gendongannya itu melihat Yi Fan dan berkata, "Kaisar... aku ingin bertemu Kaisar!"

Lalu perlahan-lahan dia mulai pingsan…

"Non—Tuan! Hei, Tuan! Aish, bagaimana ini?" Yi Fan mendesah lelah. "Dia pingsan…" jelasnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan isyarat dari kedua kakak-beradik Jiang.

Cha Il menatap Yi Fan, "Bawa Nona itu ke tempat Yang Mulia…" katanya. Dia menatap seseorang yang pingsan di dekapan Yi Fan dengan alis agak mengerut. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia segera mengambil alih Yi Fan untuk menggendong sosok itu.

Se Hun ditinggal kedu—ah, ketiganya berjalan menghampiri kuda mereka yang terikat patuh di pohon _willow _dekat situ.

.

.

"_Ge?_" panggil Se Hun menepuk pundak Cha Il. "Ya?"

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh membawa _dia _ke Yang Mulia? Bagaimana kalau Yang Mulia tak suka?"

"Ah, itu masalah nanti. Yang penting kita harus menyelamatkannya. Panah Yi Fan akan membunuh Nona itu kalau tak segera dicabut…" ucapnya sambil memandang Yi Fan yang sibuk memosisikan tubuh sang _korban _di punggung kudanya.

"Ergh, dia laki-laki, _Ge_…" sela Se Hun pelan.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Belum sempat Se Hun menjawab keheranan Liu Chen, suara Yi Fan terdengar merengek untuk mereka— "Ayo, kalian berdua cepatlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika di bawa ke hadapan Jun Myun, kesadaran Zi Tao—ya, pemuda itu _Zi Tao_—sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

Panah Yi Fan sepertinya mengenai pembuluh nadi besarnya, menyebabkan darah tidak berhenti keluar.

.

.

Jun Myun terkejut melihat di gendongan Yi Fan ada seseorang tergolek lemas.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau bawa itu? Pemuda ini seorang penyusup? Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke mari sementara tempat ini telah dijaga ketat?" tanya Kaisar itu memberondong.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Cha Il seolah mengingat perkataan terakhir orang itu sebelum pingsan. _"Kaisar… aku ingin bertemu Kaisar…"_

"Dari tadi dia bilang mau bertemu Kaisar. Jelas tujuannya kemari adalah bertemu Baginda," kata Liu Chen pelan.

Para panglima Jun Myun otomatis merasa curiga. Mereka mengelilingi Zi Tao. Yu Min bahkan telah mencabut pedangnya bersiap membunuhnya.

"Panglima Yumin! Tolong tahan dulu!" seru Jun Myun.

.

.

Sekonyong-konyong kesadarannya seperti berbalik. Zi Tao kaget dan ketakutan. Dia mulai sekarat. Pandangan di sekelilingnya mengabur. Sosok-sosok di hadapannya tinggal berupa bayangan hitam saja. Susah payah dia mencari-cari sosok Kaisar. Lalu, dilihatnya sesosok tegap yang duduk di atas kuda dan bersuara mencegah pembunuhannya. Kemungkinan, sosok itulah Kaisar.

Zi Tao mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya dan berteriak, "Kaisar! Apakah Yang Mulia masih ingat peristiwa sembilan belas tahun lalu di tepi Danau Taming? Bersama wanita bernama Xia Yuhe?!"

Kontan, teriakan setengah memekik milik Zi Tao menyentak gendang telinga Jun Myun. "Apa katamu? Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

Tubuh Zi Tao mengejang beberapa kali, sampai mengeluarkan darah dari mulut. Dia pingsan lagi.

"Hati-hati, Yang Mulia, mungkin dia cuma pura-pura…" Fu Chen mengingatkan.

.

.

Yi Fan mengambil buntalan yang tadi ada bersama Zi Tao.

"Dari tadi dia membawa-bawa ini. Apakah dia menyembunyikan senjata di dalamnya?" Yi Fan membuka buntalan itu dan melihat— "Sebuah kipas dan segulung lukisan!"

"Apa? Cepat serahkan padaku!" Jun Myun mulai merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Yi Fan taat menyerahkan kedua benda itu pada Jun Myun. Jun Myun membuka kipas lipat dan sesaat ingatannya seolah terseret ke masa silam.

"_Kris _anakku… angkat tubuh pemuda itu dan perlihatkan padaku!"

Yi Fan mengangkat tubuh Zi Tao sehingga Jun Myun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Mendadak, tubuh Jun Myun terasa gemetar dan hatinya nyeri. Dia pun berseru, "Tabib Li!"

.

.

Tabib Li yang mengikuti rombongan berburu segera menghadap. Jun Myun mengeluarkan maklumat—_perintah_.

"Segera periksa pemuda ini baik-baik! Aku menginginkannya dalam keadaan hidup! Jika kau tak dapat menyembuhkannya… kepalamu akan menjadi taruhannya!"

Dengan itu tabib Li hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya kasar sembari berdoa semoga sosok itu tetap hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesadaran Zi Tao seolah timbul-tenggelam. Lukanya mulai meradang sehingga membuatnya demam. Dalam tidurnya pun, Zi Tao terus-terusan mengigau.

Pada suatu kesempatan, saat Zi Tao dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan tidak, dilihatnya _sosok agung_ mendekat. Sosok itu menepuk pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kau dengar suaraku? Katakan siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku… delapan belas. Aku lahir tahun _renxu_… namaku, Zi Tao…"

"Kau lahir bulan berapa? Apa margamu?"

"Empat… aku lahir tanggal dua puluh satu bulan empat. Margaku... kata Lu Han _(Zi Tao mengingat perkataan Lu Han jika nama marga kedua orang yang bersaudara supaya dipakai bersamaan)_ _maka dia melanjutkan—_"Xia. Nama margaku Xia..."

Sosok itu kembali menepuk pipi Zi Tao lalu berkata, "Xia Zi Tao, panda kecilku... lekaslah sembuh! Aku pasti akan merawatmu!"

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kesadaran Zi Tao perlahan-lahan kembali sepenuhnya.

Dia membuka mata, mengerjap-ngerjap dan menatap ruangan yang berisi _bidadari_.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah jika Zi Tao menganggap mereka bidadari, karena memang, paras semua yang mengelilinginya sungguh indah. Melampaui kata cantik. Mereka tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan semuanya terlihat begitu taat walau Zi Tao dalam keadaan lemah. Seperti… Zi Tao yang memiliki hak atas mereka. Begitu taat… amat patuh.

Bidadari-bidadari itu ada yang mengipasinya, memijit tangan dan kakinya serta mengganti kompresnya.

Zi Tao yang memang dasarnya cuek, lebih pilih melihat ke bagian lain dalam ruangan. Asap tipis keluar dari pembakaran _dupa_. Beberapa _Dewa rambut putih_ sedang berembuk. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan… Zi Tao bahkan malas mendengar topiknya.

Dia terlalu terkesan. Katakanlah seperti itu.

.

.

Zi Tao serasa melayang. Kalau dia mimpi, dia berharap takkan pernah bangun lagi—

—karena dengan begitu dia akan terus mengalami hal indah ini tanpa khawatir dengan _'rumah kumuh'_…

Ah, berkali-kali Zi Tao mengkhayal. Tapi dia berpikir sepertinya terlalu egois. Bagaimanapun juga, Zi Tao itu sudah sejak lahir di sana. Masa dia akan terlihat sepeti kacang lupa kulit? Dia berkilah sembari mengibas tangan beberapa kali. Tidak—

Tapi… tak dapat ditolak semua kebahagiaan ini.

Alangkah nyaman ranjang yang kini tengah ditidurinya. Kasurnya empuk, mungkin mereka mengisinya dengan gumpalan serat wol yang sangat mahal—tidak seperti kasurnya di rumah kumuh yang lapuk karena isiannya adalah kapuk lapuk.

Semua yang dimintanya langsung dikabulkan. Zi Tao bergerak sedikit, ada bidadari siaga menanyainya. Dia belum lapar pun, seharian bidadari-bidadari itu seolah tak enggan menunggu untuk menyuapinya barang sebutir anggur.

Kamarnya mewah. Begitu banyak _bidadari cantik_ serta _Dewa berambut putih_.

Ini pasti di Surga. Atau Nirwana? Ah, dia tak peduli tempat ini namanya apa, yang terpenting… rupa tempat itu sungguh menakjubkan. Tempat yang menyenangkan sekali...

.

.

Seorang bidadari yang berparas paling cantik dengan penampilan juga sangat mewah menghampiri Zi Tao. Dapat Zi Tao rasakan, bidadari itu sedang tersenyum indah meski Zi Tao memandang kakinya. Benar-benar anggun… eh, tapi Zi Tao sedikit mengernyit begitu melihatnya seksama. Orang itu tak memakai jubah kebesaran khas para bidadari seperti yang lain. Dia… memakai celana?

_Mungkinkah ini bidadari laki-laki? _Zi Tao bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Dia sudah akan bertanya sebelum sosok lembut itu lebih dulu menyapanya, "Kau sudah sadar? Aku Selir Zhang... _(Lay)_"

Ucapannya pelan, namun suaranya sedikit berat. Mungkin memang benar dia laki-laki. Ah, makin banyak pertanyaan menggantung di kepala Zi Tao. Dia yang tak biasa berpikir keras kini harus dihadapkan pada pertanyaan konotatis yang berseliweran di otaknya. Pusing.

Saat Zi Tao membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari luar kamar, "Permaisuri tiba!"

Seisi ruangan segera berlutut dan memberi hormat. Bahkan sosok yang tadi menyapanya itu, sang bidadari paling cantik pun menghaturkan salam untuk sesosok siluet dengan pakaian kebesarannya yang panjang menjuntai.

"Selir Zhang menghadap Yang Mulia Permaisuri!"

.

.

Zi Tao terkejut. Ada Permaisuri di sini? Kalau begitu ini bukan Surga?

Dipejamkan matanya pura-pura tidur. Tapi Zi Tao masih mencuri-curi lihat ke sosok wanita mungil berpunggung tegak dengan aneka perhiasan melingkari kepalanya. Oh, dandanan yang begitu berat itu… tak cocok untuk wajahnya yang cantik. Atau mungkin sama sekali tidak?

Ya, Permaisuri itu memang begitu cantik, namun tak tahu dapat firasat dari mana. Zi Tao malah merasa Permaisuri ini membenci kehadirannya.

.

.

Sang Permaisuri segera menghampiri ranjang Zi Tao di mana pemuda itu mencoba berpura-pura tidur. Ketika Zi Tao tidak waspada, pandangannya bersirobok dengan Permaisuri. Serta merta dia merasa merinding. Sorot mata Permaisuri kejam, menusuk, dan berbahaya. Setajam ujung pisau. Di belakangnya berdiri patuh seorang dayang _senior_. Matanya sama sedingin Permaisuri.

"Inikah pemuda dari tempat berburu itu? Apakah lukanya sudah membaik?"

Zi Tao masih ketakutan. Bidadari yang paling cantik, Selir Zhang menatapnya lembut, dan beralih pada Permaisuri.

"Benar," jawab Yi Xing—Selir Zhang.

Seorang _Dewa berambut putih_, yang sebetulnya adalah tabib lanjut menjelaskan. "Dia telah terselamatkan."

"Ah, tabib kerajaan memang berilmu tinggi." Permaisuri memuji dingin. Tentu tak benar-benar berniat tulus. Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalian di ruangan ini boleh undur. Selir Zhang dan Bibi Rong, kalian tetaplah di sini!"

.

.

Para _bidadari _dan _Dewa berambut putih_ keluar ruangan. Selir Zhang mendekati pembaringan terdekat. Dia lelah berdiri, dan dengan anggun mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Mata Permaisuri seperti laser _scan_ yang memindai wajah Zi Tao.

"Di istana sudah tersiar kabar kalau pemuda ini mirip Kaisar. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Selir Zhang?"

_Istana? _pikir Zi Tao_. Jadi ternyata ini bukan Surga. Aku sekarang tengah berada di istana Kaisar!_

Yi Xing menjawab takut-takut, "Kaisar sendiri yang mengatakan, semakin dilihat, anak ini semakin mirip dengannya."

Permaisuri itu dengan angkuhnya melempar pandang pada sosok wanita lain di ruangan sama. "Bibi Rong, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dayang _senior_ yang dari tadi tegak di belakang, memajukan tubuhnya. Seperti Permaisuri, mata lasernya memindai wajah Zi Tao. Hasil tesnya adalah: "Para Pangeran dan Putri memang mirip satu sama lain sekalipun lahir dari ibu berbeda. Tapi pemuda ini, dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mereka, Yang Mulia En Wu."

"Tapi ada yang bilang warna mata dan alisnya mirip sekali dengan Kaisar," bela Selir Zhang.

En Wu—sang permaisuri, tertawa dingin. "Jangan karena mau mencari muka, lantas bicara sembarangan. Kalau ternyata setelah diselidiki dia bukan keturunan Kaisar melainkan buronan eksekusi mati, apakah kau mau ikut dikubur bersamanya?" sindirnya ke arah Yi Xing.

Yi Xing menunduk takut. "Hamba..., hamba tidak berani bicara sembarangan," ujarnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya. Hal ini harus diselidiki dengan benar. Kau juga harus mengingatkan Kaisar agar Yang Mulia memakai akal sehatnya. Jangan hanya karena sebuah kipas dan segulung lukisan, dia diakui sebagai Putra Mahkota. Hubungan darah di kekaisaran tidak boleh tercampur. Jika sampai terjadi kesalahan, kepalamu bisa melayang. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Hamba mengerti," jawab Yi Xing setengah tak rela.

En Wu dan Bibi Rong pun meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan cemas Zi Tao melihat kepergian Permaisuri itu.

_(Celaka! Mereka mengiranya keturunan Kaisar. Aduh, bagaimana ini?)_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah En Wu pergi, Zi Tao memutuskan untuk tertidur kembali. Dia lelah dengan kejutan hari ini.

Zi Tao baru terbangun ketika sebuah aroma manis menggelitik hidungnya.

Jun Myun sedang menjenguknya. Dia menyeka keringat di hidung Zi Tao dengan saputangannya yang beraroma mawar segar. Seakan baru dipetik dari taman.

.

.

Seseorang di samping Kaisar tersenyum tipis. Yi Xing memperhatikan tindak tanduk Jun Myun dengan hati-hati. Belum pernah dilihatnya Kaisar seperhatian itu pada putra-putrinya. Belum pernah… bahkan pada _anak mereka_—

—karena mereka memang tak diberi kesempatan untuk menimang si anak lebih lama dari tiga tahun.

Perlu diingat bila Kaisar dan sang Selir pernah memiliki seorang anak, namun karena _keserakahan _Permaisuri En Wu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. En Wu yang tak menyukai _silsilah_—_garis keluarga_ Yi Xing memberi maklumat untuk _mengakhiri nyawa _anak tak berdosa itu tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

Pada awalnya, En Wu memang tak pernah menyetujui kenyataan jika Kaisar ingin memperistri Yi Xing. Itu artinya kedudukan Yi Xing akan setingkat langsung di bawah En Wu. Dan dia tak suka itu.

Alasannya agak konyol, Permasuri bilang Yi Xing _berdarah kotor_. Sebab Yi Xing berasal dari keluarga Zhang, yang sangat tidak populer dan tentu saja… miskin. Dia beranggapan Yi Xing tidak pantas dibanding dengannya yang bangsawan _Baile_. Bagaimana bisa bersua dengan status Permaisuri dan Selir? Omong kosong.

Namun Jun Myun tetap nekat. Nyatanya Yi Xing memang cinta pertamanya. Walaupun hati Kaisar itu telah tersentuh begitu banyak wanita cantik… dia tetap tak bisa lupa dengan tatapan Yi Xing yang menenangkan.

Dan Yi Xing berhasil menjadi pendampingnya ketika sosok itu berusia delapan belas tahun.

Kurang lebih, wajah adiktif Yi Xing mengisyaratkan padanya bila takkan terjadi apa-apa. Namun hal fatalnya… Jun Myun langsung saja setuju dengan negosiasi sang Permaisuri yang mengatakan dia bersedia menerima Yi Xing diangkat menjadi Selir asalkan Jun Myun menuruti maunya. Apapun itu!

Ternyata sesuatu benar tak berjalan dengan baik. Ketika Yi Xing hamil saja, En Wu telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tak bersahabat. Dan parahnya… Permaisuri cantik itu _nekat_.

Benar, dia mengajukan hal yang _dapat diduga_. Tepat ketika anak perempuan kecil itu lahir.

Yi Xing sakit hati.

Anaknya—hei, itu anak pertamanya!

.

.

Jun Myun bisa apa saat itu?

Sudah hukum Kerajaan jika seorang ucapan Kaisar tak dapat dilanggar bahkan olehnya, sepatah pun. Mau tak mau, keinginan En Wu mestilah dituruti. Dengan hati pedih seperti tersayat, Jun Myun mengiyakan…

.

.

Di hari ketika anak yang mereka sebut Jin Shuo—_nama yang indah_—itu dimakamkan, Yi Xing bersikeras tak ingin meninggalkan pantai tempat abu anaknya ditebar. Kira-kira seminggu lamanya pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari pasir putih. Hanya merenung, menatap hampar laut dengan ditemani bisikan _gadis kecil_-nya. Sesekali dia tertawa, tidak mengindahkan Jun Myun yang mengajaknya pulang.

Selama itu pula, Yi Xing mampu bertahan tanpa makan dan minum. Penghuni istana bahkan heran dengan sikapnya. Yi Xing bermalam dengan pakaian tipis, sampai sakit—tapi dia tak peduli. Dia selalu menangis tersedu-sedu kalau matahari pulang, yang mendengar akan pilu dadanya. Sementara Jun Myun makin frustasi.

Ini bukan salahnya, tapi di sisi lain ini memang salahnya!

Coba saja dia tak gegabah menerima _risiko _itu. Coba saja dia bisa lebih memberi pemahaman pada En Wu tentang hal itu. Coba saja dia tak menyetujui _hukuman permintaan _si Permaisuri. Dan coba saja sesuatu yang lain dicoba—

—hingga akhirnya nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur.

.

.

Hari itu hujan, pasukannya mengajak sang Kaisar menumpang bermalam di rumah penduduk. Dan Jun Myun memilih kediaman keluarga Xia…

Hal itu terjadi seperti sedetik cepatnya. Jun Myun tak sadar apa-apa bahwa _sentuhannya _malam itu… telah membuahkan _Xia baru_. Dia tak tahu.

.

.

Sungguh, berita kematian itu masihlah pukulan yang menyakitkan. Bukan hanya bagi Yi Xing, namun lebih kepada Jun Myun.

Perasaan bersalah menumpuk di relungnya.

Ini sudah satu tahun lebih, dan Yi Xing masih betah termangu.

Dia hanya akan bicara jika ditanya. Makan jika disuruh. Dan tidur jika Jun Myun mengajaknya. Nyaris tak ada komunikasi lain di antara Yi Xing dengan orang lain.

Hati Jun Myun makin sakit. Dia ingin Yi Xing-nya kembali. Tersenyum seperti dulu… sebelum Jin Shuo men—ah, sudah jangan dibahas.

Jun Myun bahkan sampai rela _mengingkari janji_-nya pada _'dia' _demi Yi Xing. Padahal Kaisar begitu tahu wanita berhati lembut yang tak bersalah dari Jinan itu terus menunggunya. Beberapa kali sampai mengirim surat untuk menanyai kabar sang Kaisar. Benarkah janji hanya tinggal janji?

Namun hati _wanita itu_ mengeraskan tekad. Dia tidak mau menyerah sampai waktunya _tiba_, dia memanggil anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Hasil buah cintanya—_kalau bisa dikatakan Kaisar juga mencintainya—_karena nyatanya tidak—dengan Jun Myun malam itu untuk mencari sang ayah.

.

.

Untunglah kini Yi Xing sudah mengerti. Pelan-pelan dia mengikhlaskan kepergian anaknya sebagai jalan hidup. Mutlak. Pasti.

Toh… Jun Myun makin mencintainya—melebihi Permaisurinya, bahkan melebihi seluruh rakyatnya. Mengapa Yi Xing tahu? Karena Jun Myun telah berjanji sehidup-semati dengannya. Berkali-kali, ketika mereka tengah _memadu cinta_.

Yang masih misteri ialah, baik Jun Myun maupun Yi Xing sama-sama tak menyadari kalau… anak itu ada di depan mereka!

_(Mungkin…)_

.

.

.

TBC

Buat yg baca & ninggal ripiu, wo ai ni!


	4. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (III)

**The Huan Zhu Prince**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**main pair: KrisTao**

**.**

**.**

**rating: T (PG-13)**

**.**

**.**

**genre: romance, family, historical possibly**

**.**

**.**

**warns:**

_**ADAPTASI DARI "HUAN ZHU GE GE"**_

**.**

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

**.**

.

.

.

**And please.. I wanna u better go out if dislike something that should be mentioned here. If don't like YAOI, typo, EXO, or anything followed; I'm so thanked to u if u don't read these FF**

.

.

===Keping Pertama===

_**Yin Chuo Yang Cha**_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 3

.

.

Tao as **Huang Zi Tao**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as **Xia Lu Han**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as **Wu Yi Fan**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as **Jiang Se Hun**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as **Bao Ba Yuen**: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as **Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama (rahasia). Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as **Jiang Cha Il**: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as **Zhang Yi Xing**: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as **Liu Hua In **& **Li Ang Tsu**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as **Jiang Fu Chen **& **Ang Xiu Min**: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Liu Chen. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

Azura as **Min En Wu**: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

**Untuk part ini tolong jangan skip A/N dibawah yah,, ada describe buat scene yg ngebingungin :)**

.

.

Selir Kaisar itu masih betah memandang wajah suaminya yang serius dengan sosok Zi Tao. "Permaisuri En Wu ke mari tadi…" bisik Yi Xing.

"Lalu? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jun Myun sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yi Xing. "…dan apa Enwu bersikap keras lagi padamu, Yixing?"

Jun Myun membalikkan badan mengarah Yi Xing. Dielusnya pipi kanan selirnya itu dengan sayang. "Demi seluruh Dewa dan Dewi, aku takkan segan memberi Enwu pelajaran bila dia menyakitimu terus. Terus teranglah padaku…"

Air suci itu menitik. Setetes, membasahi jari panjang Jun Myun yang mengangkat dagunya.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku bicara salah…? Katakan, Yixing. Katakan pada suamimu ini."

Sejurus kemudian tubuh yang lebih mungil telah mendarat hangat di dada sang Kaisar. Yi Xing terisak, seolah-olah ingatannya dipaksa melebur kembali dengan memori yang tak pernah ingin dia ingat selama sisa hidupnya.

_Cukuplah itu jadi kenangan pahit di masa lalu…_

Bak alunan musik sendu. Tiap tarikan napas Yi Xing yang tersengal, membikin Jun Myun mengerang sakit dalam hati. Tidak! Yi Xing… jangan menangis.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa menempatkan posisimu dengan baik…"

"…"

Jun Myun sekarang mengunci wajah yang basah itu.

Dia membidik maniknya sebentar sebelum mengerahkan _cinta-_nya. Seluruhnya. Pada orang yang tengah dia sesap bibirnya. Sedang Yi Xing masih menarik napas sedih, beberapa saat.

Ciuman yang terjadi cukup lama. Setelahnya, Kaisar Negeri Tirai Bambu itu menarik kepala Yi Xing menyandar di bahu kokohnya.

"Jangan sembunyikan sakitmu sendiri. Masih ada aku…" katanya.

Hening.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Konon, ada satu fakta yang paling Jun Myun benci sekaligus sangat dia sukai di waktu yang bersamaan. Pasalnya Jun Myun bisa mati beku detik itu.

Dan fakta itu adalah—

—Jun Myun yang menjadi lemah ketika melihat Yi Xing, orang yang dicintainya… menangis. Tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yi Xing tersenyum. Jun Myun masih menempatkannya sebagai _alasan hidup_.

Dia mengalihkan atensi pada sang Kaisar. Memulai— "Permaisuri bilang... ada penipuan di balik kemunculan pemuda ini. Mungkin Yang Mulia Permaisuri mengira jika aku bersekongkol dengannya…" Ditunjuknya Zi Tao yang masih lelap. "Jika itu terbukti benar, beliau akan memancung kepala hamba dan Zitao..."

Geraman marah samar.

"Siapa yang berani bilang kalau pemuda ini bukan anakku, dialah yang kupancung!"

Jun Myun berdiri dari duduknya. "Dan apa itu? Apa dia benar berani memenggalmu? Sebelum itu akan kudepak dia ke luar!" Suara Jun Myun mengeras sehingga Zi Tao sadar dari tidurnya.

"Oh! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!" gusar Zi Tao yang merasa istirahat siangnya dikacaukan.

Yi Xing tertegun… sementara pandangan Zi Tao bertemu dengan pandangan Jun Myun. Mendadak Zi Tao merasa tergetar.

"Kau... kau siapa?"

Yi Xing yang _sadar _menepuk-nepuk bahu Zi Tao lembut. Seperti memperlakukan _gadis kecil_-nya. Sepertinya… tidak akan sukar membuat selir ini jatuh hati pada pemuda panda itu.

_(Sepertinya…)_

"Kalau bicara dengan Kaisar, jangan menyebut kau…" ucapnya pelan pada Zi Tao.

Zi Tao langsung bangun saking terkejutnya. "Kaisar! Kau benar-benar Kaisar Jun Myun? Ya ampun, _Buddha_...! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Kaisar..."

Satu lagi tatapan lembut terarah ke pasang mata berkantung itu.

"Ya, kau sudah bertemu denganku," Jun Myun berkata lembut. "Sekarang berbaringlah kembali. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Lukamu mengeluarkan banyak darah kemarin. Atau, kau ingin makan dan minum sesuatu? Akan kuperintahkan orang untuk menyiapkannya..."

Zi Tao lantas terkesima memandang Jun Myun. Ya Tuhan! Inilah Sang Putra Langit! Orang yang kedudukannya cuma setingkat di bawah Dewa. Seseorang yang tidak mungkin didekati oleh rakyat jelata. Dia… pemimpin seantero China...

"Kau... seorang Kaisar. Dan kau... begitu perhatian padaku. Aku bisa mati saking bahagia..." bisik Zi Tao sangat samar.

Jun Myun tersentuh mendengarnya. "Kau telah kuselamatkan, karena itu jangan mati. Mulai sekarang aku akan memenuhi hidupmu dengan kebahagiaan. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menderita lagi, _anakku_."

Zi Tao tertegun. Berbeda dengan Yi Xing yang nampaknya ikut lega. Lengan selir itu diusap sesekali oleh sang Kaisar.

Jun Myun lalu mengeluarkan kipas lipat Zi Tao. "Aku sudah tahu kalau namamu Xia Zi Tao. Kipas dan lukisan gulung itu ada padamu. Benarkah kau masuk ke arena berburu demi menunjukkan kedua benda ini padaku?"

Skeptis, Zi Tao mengangguk.

Jun Myun mendesah. "Aku mengerti. Ibumu bernama Xia Yu He. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Dia langsung menatap mata Yi Xing ketika mengucapkannya. Seakan memastikan sesuatu. Dan Yi Xing _percaya_. Benar, Jun Myun memang hanya bersimpati. Tiada alasan sedikitpun untuk Yi Xing _terbakar_ api cemburu. Lagipula Yi Xing sudah tahu semuanya ketika Jun Myun menceritakannya di malam ketika Zi Tao dibawa pulang ke istana. Hari hujan itu juga, Jun Myun secara terbuka mengemukakannya.

Bagaimana alasan Yi Xing marah?

Bahkan bila hatinya dibagi pun, seorang selir takkan berhak untuk mengelak dan lari.

Lagipula, dan lagipula—cinta Jun Myun hanya miliknya. Hanya sesimpel itu.

.

.

Zi Tao sedikit termangu lalu menjawab, "Dia... sudah meninggal. Enam bulan lalu..."

"Oh… " Jun Myun tampak menyesal mendengarnya. "Sungguh sayang. Kalian ibu dan anak pasti sudah sangat menderita."

Zi Tao kaget mendengarnya. Dia hendak meluruskan persoalannya. "Kaisar... aku bukan... uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Karena terburu-buru bicara, Zi Tao tersedak di leher. Jun Myun segera menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda itu dan meminta dayang menyiapkan air.

Dayang Yi Xing, La Mei, datang membawa cangkir berisi air. Diangsurkannya baki sambil berkata, "Tuan, silakan diminum airnya."

Yi Xing yang biasa tenang entah kenapa memarahi La Mei, "Kau bilang apa? Tuan katamu? Apa kau tidak menyimak? Panggil dia Pangeran Xia."

"Hamba pantas mati!" La Mei langsung berlutut dan nyaris menciut. Dia mengangkat baki dan berseru, "Silakan diminum airnya, Pangeran Xia."

Seluruh dayang di ruangan itu juga berlutut. Mereka berseru takzim, "Panjang umur Pangeran Xia."

Zi Tao terperangah bodoh. Mukanya seperti bocah idiot. Dalam kebingungannya itu, dia melihat Jun Myun mengangsurkan cawan.

Kabar baiknya, seorang Kaisar memberinya minum dengan tangannya sendiri!

Benar-benar. Masihkah dia bermimpi?

.

.

Jun Myun berujar, "Anak yang malang. Sekian tahun baru bertemu Ayahanda sampai harus terluka..."

Zi Tao makin terpesona. Dia seolah terhipnotis hingga naik ke awang-awang. Sampai dia tak mampu menjelaskan _persoalan_ yang sebenarnya.

Yi Xing berkata, "Selamat Pad—eh, maksudku suamiku..." Wajahnya bersemu. Menunduk sambil meneruskan ucapannya, "Kaisar dan Putra Mahkota akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali."

Setelah sibuk menetralisir panas di pipinya, Yi Xing mendorong Zi Tao. "Kenapa kau masih diam saja? Ayo lekas panggil _Huang Ama!_—_Ayahanda Kaisar_"

Zi Tao membelalak.

_Tidak boleh!_

Dia akan mengkhianati Ziwei!

_(Tidak boleh!)_

Jun Myun mengira Zi Tao menolaknya. "Mengapa? Kau tidak mau menerimaku jadi ayahmu?"

Tidak bol—eh?

"Mau! Tentu saja aku mau!"

Terlambat.

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Zi Tao yang manis.

"Tapi aku khawatir tidak bisa."

_Atau?_

Jun Myun makin sedih mendengarnya. Dia telah salah menafsirkan perkataan Zi Tao. "Seandainya kau tak mau menerimaku sebagai ayahmu pun, aku tetap akan menerimamu sebagai putraku."

Yi Xing membujuk Zi Tao. "Jadilah anak patuh. Ayo, cepat panggil _Huang Ama!_"

Tak tahu ada rona apa, mata Jun Myun terlihat penuh kasih dan permohonan. Ingin melindungi dan… tak mau kehilangan. Membuat Zi Tao tidak sampai hati melihatnya. Maka, meluncurlah ketiga patah kata itu dari mulutnya—

"_Huang... A—ma..._"

Dan begitu dia mengatakannya, Jun Myun gembira luar biasa.

_(Andai Kaisar itu tahu rona perasaan Zi Tao seperti bagaimana…)_

"Bagus! Bagus sekali! Putra Mahkotaku dari rakyat jelata telah kembali! Haha! Sungguh Langit Maha Adil!"

Sekumpulan besar dayang dan kasim yang ada di ruangan itu berlutut dan berseru, "Selamat kepada Kaisar! Selamat kepada Pangeran Xia! Semoga Kaisar dan Pangeran panjang umur hingga puluhan ribu tahun! _Wan Shui!_"

Sorak-sorai ini kembali melambungkan Zi Tao ke awang-awang. Dia merasa telah menjadi peri.

_Luhan _Ge_, maafkan aku, _katanya dalam hati. _Seumur hidup menggelandang dan tak punya orangtua, membuatku tak sanggup melawan godaan ini. Memiliki ayah seorang Kaisar yang penuh cinta dan sayang ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Hidup di istana itu enak sekali. Ijinkan aku _meminjam_ ayahmu. Aku bersumpah, kelak akan mengembalikannya lagi padamu..._

_(Ah. Seandainya bisa segampang itu—_

—_Zi Tao tidak tahu, bahaya apa yang akan dihadapinya)_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Zi Tao pulih dan diperbolehkan turun ranjang, dia pun diajak berkeliling di seputar kediaman Yi Xing di Istana Yanxi.

Betul seperti dugaan awal. Yi Xing menganggap Zi Tao seperti _gadis-_nya sendiri. Dia memakaikan Zi Tao sebuah gaun yang sangat indah—meski Yi Xing juga tahu gaun itu takkan berguna. Yah! Mana mungkin laki-laki dipakaikan gaun?

Lalu, Yi Xing menyisir rambut Zi Tao. Kepalanya diberi topi dan ditata cantik. Yi Xing juga mendandaninya dengan bedak dan pemerah pipi—oh? Tidak. Kalian tak salah dengar. Nyatanya Yi Xing memang melakukannya.

_WTF?_

.

.

Zi Tao, yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah mengalami _make over_—kenyataan besar yang mesti berat hati kuberitahu, seorang Zi Tao mandi saja jarang!

Jadi, jelas sekali bukan alasannya kaget sewaktu melihat hasilnya di cermin?

"Astaga! _Ibu_ mendandaniku hingga terlihat aneh. Pipiku terlalu merah. Seperti pantat monyet!"

Zi Tao menyambar saputangan dan mencoba menghapus pemerah pipinya. Yi Xing tersenyum geli hingga ingin tertawa rasanya. Dia menahan tangan Zi Tao.

"Coba lihat bangsawan kita yang satu ini. Padahal anak lainnya juga didandani begini. Satu hal lagi, di dalam istana kata 'pantat' tidak boleh diucapkan olehmu. Bisa sial!"

Zi Tao mengangkat alisnya. Apa-apaan lelucon aneh ini?

"Apa semua penghuni istana tidak punya pantat sehingga tidak boleh mengucapkannya? Bahkan Kaisar pun duduk di atas pantatnya, kan?"

Para dayang yang membantu Zi Tao berhias tawa tertahan. Kali ini Yi Xing pun terpaksa tertawa.

Zi Tao mengeluh, "Kenapa peraturan di istana begitu banyak? Benar-benar merepotkan! Seorang Pangeran tidak boleh menyebut kata-kata yang mengandung makna sial. Tapi para pelayan istana terbiasa mengatakan _'hamba pantas mati'_. Bukankah itu aneh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Zi Tao berkeliling Istana Yanxi, dia terkagum-kagum dengan luasnya istana itu.

_(Dan… i__tu baru istana Yi Xing! Belum istana kediaman Kaisar, Permaisuri dan lain-lainnya! Kota Terlarang memang merupakan kompleks istana yang amat besar)_

"Astaga! Ini istana atau kota? Banyak sekali bangunan di sana-sini!"

Zi Tao melihat ada papan-papan nama digantung pada pintu setiap gerbang, paviliun dan gedung.

Sejujurnya, Zi Tao tidak terlalu banyak mengenal huruf. Jadilah dia memandangi papan-papan nama itu, yang merupakan nama yang indah, tapi dia salah membacanya sehingga memplesetkan makna sebenarnya.

Yi Xing menatap heran Zi Tao. Mengapa anak ini tidak mengenal banyak huruf? Apakah mendiang ibunya, Xia Yu He, tidak mengajarinya membaca?

.

.

Zi Tao begitu terpana dengan pemandangan istana. Bangunan serta taman-tamannya, dan dekorasinya yang artistik.

"Aku seperti berada di kahyangan. Kelak kalau aku kembali ke tempatku yang dulu dan menceritakannya kepada kawan-kawanku, mereka pasti tak percaya…"

Yi Xing sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan spontan Zi Tao. "Pangeran Xia, aku akan memberitahumu hal penting."

Zi Tao memandangnya.

"Sekarang engkau adalah anak yang diakui Kaisar, jadi tidak sama dengan Xia Zi Tao yang dulu lagi.

"Kaisar memiliki banyak putra dan putri. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat Beliau menyayangi mereka sepertimu. Disayangi Kaisar adalah suatu kemuliaan yang tiada bandingnya. Sekaligus berbahaya. Karena di istana ini ada begitu banyak orang yang iri dan mendambakannya. Kalau engkau tidak berhati-hati, Pangeran Xia bisa jadi sasaran yang memungkinkan nyawa menjadi taruhannya."

Mata sewarna jelaga kepunyaan Zi Tao membelalak menatap sang selir. "Sebegitu seriusnyakah?"

Yi Xing mengangguk.

Tidak mengerti ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan ini namun Zi Tao kembali teringat tatapan kejam Permaisuri En Wu beserta kata-kata ancamannya tempo hari. Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri.

Dia mengerat jemarinya, "Tapi… cepat atau lambat aku harus keluar dari istana dan kembali ke tempat asalku."

Yi Xing cemas. Dia menoleh ke segala arah seolah takut kalau ada mata-mata yang mendengar. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Sekarang rumahmu adalah istana ini! Kaisar telah mengakuimu sebagai Putra Mahkota, maka kau pun harus bersikap sebagai Pangeran sungguhan!"

Zi Tao kelihatan gelisah. "Tapi, seandainya kalau _aku bukan Putra Mahkota…_ bagaimana?"

Beberapa detik Yi Xing terkejut. Dia mencengkeram tangan Zi Tao erat-erat.

"Kalau kau ternyata bukan Pangeran, kau akan mencelakai banyak orang! Bukan hanya kepalamu yang akan dipancung, tapi juga aku, Fu Chen, seluruh orang yang hadir di arena berburu itu… semuanya pun akan ikut terseret!"

Zi Tao gentar mendengarnya. Dia tahu Yi Xing tidak sedang main-main. _Duh, _Gege_, bagaimana ini? Aku takut mati...,_ batin Zi Tao.

.

.

Tepat saat itu, Yi Fan dan Cha Il sedang kebetulan saja berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Inikah _Nona_ yang terpanah olehku?" Yi Fan terpana melihat penampilan Zi Tao. "Kau benar-benar tampak berbeda dari arena berburu hari itu. Aku sungguh tak menyangka punya adik laki-laki yang begini… cantik?"

_(Oh, oh. Kau terpesona olehnya, Pangeran?_

—_boleh saja…_

_Namun, __tunggu sampai kau tahu—__)_

"Haah?"

_(—tentang kebodohannya)_

Yi Fan hanya terkekeh ketika Zi Tao membulatkan mulutnya.

Yi Xing mengenalkan Yi Fan pada Zi Tao.

"Jadi, kau Pangeran Kelima?" Zi Tao teringat pada pemuda yang mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke hadapan Kaisar. Hatinya terasa hangat. Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang menenangkan saja melihat wajah tampan itu.

Apa, ya?

Mengapa terus-terusan memanas, pipinya?

Aduh, gawat ini!

"Dan ini Cha Il…"

Tiba-tiba lamunan Zi Tao terpaksa buyar ketika suara agak berat itu menginterupsinya. Dia terperangah. Dia menatap Yi Fan yang kini tersenyum dengan sedikit menarik—hanya sedikit—sudut bibirnya.

Yi Xing juga mengenalkan Cha Il dan bercerita sedikit tentang Se Hun, adik Cha Il yang bertugas menjadi pemanah handal Kaisar. Namun saat ini pemuda itu sedang tidak bisa ikut dua pemuda tampan di depan Zi Tao untuk berjalan-jalan karena ditugaskan tiba-tiba.

.

.

Zi Tao begitu cepat akrab dengan Yi Fan dan Cha Il. Selain karena pribadi yang gampang berbaur, mungkin karena mereka hampir sebaya.

Sementara bagi Yi Fan dan Cha Il, orang semacam Zi Tao belum pernah mereka temui.

Dia betul-betul seorang yang… naïf.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengakui Zi Tao sebagai anaknya, Jun Myun mengundang beberapa petinggi terdekatnya untuk membahas gelar yang akan diberikan kepada Zi Tao.

Qi Xiao Lan, seorang pejabat yang juga bertugas sebagai Guru Kerajaan yang mengajar para pangeran, berpendapat lebih bijaksana kalau Zi Tao diumumkan sebagai putra angkat Kaisar. Ini demi menjaga nama baik Kaisar dan Zi Tao sendiri.

_(__Untuk menyelamatkan 'muka' Kaisar karena sudah melupakan seorang wanita yang memberinya anak. Serta tidak mempermalukan Zi Tao yang bisa dibilang… anak haram Kaisar__)_

.

.

Sudah melewati beberapa kali perombakan, Jun Myun akhirnya memilih gelar Huan Zhu kepada Zi Tao.

_(__Huan artinya kembali. Zhu berarti mutiara. Jadi Huanzhu sama saja 'mutiara yang telah kembali'__)_

Baiklah, kembali ke istana—

Untuk menguji kelayakan Zi Tao menerima gelar _Huan Zhu_, dia lalu dipanggil menghadap Kaisar dan Permaisuri.

Sebenarnya, Jun Myun sudah cukup yakin kalau Zi Tao adalah sungguhan putranya dengan Xia Yu He. Akan tetapi En Wu terus mendesak agar mereka tetap mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan bagi Zi Tao_—interogasi—_supaya yakin akan statusnya.

.

.

En Wu… banyak yang tak tahu _alasan_ mengapa Permaisuri satu ini tampak begitu congkak. Tidak bisa dimengerti.

Seperti naluriah, orang-orang memang akan selalu—dan terus, menilai sesuatu dari apa yang nampak di kulit. Semacam sampul buku. Hanya karena ilustrasinya kurang menarik, kita lantas mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Begitu pun En Wu.

Banyak orang yang membencinya hanya karena perilakunya yang cenderung _tertutup_.

Dia selalu kasar pada orang-orang…

.

Sebetulnya tidak mudah hidup dengan _topeng _seperti itu, En Wu bahkan mengalami _masa sulit _itu dengan sangat pedih. Sendiri. Tak ada penopang.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang Jun Myun, tolong—bahkan Kaisar terhormat itu pun belum mengetahui _watak asli _Permaisuri ini.

Bukankah miris?

Mohon jangan mengasihaninya.

En Wu benci terlihat empatik… karena dia merasa tidak berguna ketika itu.

Jangan sesekali melihatnya dengan pandangan iba.

En Wu akan terluka berkali lipat.

.

_Tidak._

Tak sederhana pemikiran kalian.

_Bukan._

Bukan semudah yang kalian bayangkan.

Mau kuberitahu rahasia?

.

En Wu. Permaisuri cantik dari klan Wulanalaini, sebenarnya merupakan Permaisuri kedua Kaisar Jun Myun.

Permaisuri pertama Jun Myun bernama Xiao Xi An. Dia terkenal berwatak bajik, cantik dan pengertian. Sayang, Permaisuri Xiao Xi An meninggal di tahun ke-13 pemerintahan Jun Myun, membuat sang Kaisar begitu berduka karena kematiannya.

Tak lama berselang dengan kematian sang Permaisuri, Kaisar bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya.

Ya. Dialah Yi Xing.

Jun Myun menikahinya tidak lama setelah beberapa bulan sejak kepergian Permaisuri Xiao Xi An.

Kembali pada En Wu. Karena sebelumnya sudah ada Permaisuri Xiao Xi An, orang-orang istana suka membandingkan kedua Permaisuri ini. Dan itu berlangsung sebelum Jun Myun memperistri Yi Xing.

Namun tetap saja… jelas _Permaisuri Wulanala_ kalah. Lagi-lagi.

Benar. Rasa cinta Jun Myun terhadapnya pun tidak sebesar rasa cintanya terhadap Selir Zhang Yi Xing dan Permaisuri Xiao Xi An. Akibatnya, Permaisuri _Wulanala_ merasa begitu kecewa dan tersisih. Untuk membuktikan kemampuannya, dia suka memaksakan kehendak. Demi menjaga martabatnya, dia sering menampilkan wajah dan suara kejam. Padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu…

…dan mirisnya, hal ini hanya diketahui segelintir kerabat kerajaan saja. Termasuk Bibi Rong yang setia mengabdi padanya. Wanita itu juga menyesuaikan—menyamakan sikap angkuhnya dengan En Wu semata-mata untuk melindungi _kerapuhan _si _Permaisuri_ _Wulanala_. Walau sebenarnya dulu Bibi Rong adalah dayang yang paling terkenal dengan kelemah lembutannya.

Bagaimana bisa dia berubah 1800 ketika Permaisuri Xiao Xi An wafat?

Kau, mereka, dan dia tidak tahu… Bibi Rong hanya ingin mengembalikan kepercayaan diri En Wu. Tapi kembali, yang kebanyakan orang lihat adalah yang dinilai. Sungguh.

Bibi Rong kini juga merelakan dirinya dipandang sebagai dayang angkuh…

.

Tak banyak yang tahu, _Permaisuri_ _Wulanala _merasa telah mendapat banyak perlakuan tidak adil sehingga menjelma menjadi seorang Permaisuri yang bermulut tajam.

Bahkan Selir Zhang yang acapkali jadi bulan-bulanannya pun, tidak mengerti rasanya jadi En Wu.

Menutupi kesakitan dengan menyakiti orang lain. Jelas kita tak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja, rite?

.

.

Hari itu, Zi Tao menghadap Jun Myun dan En Wu didampingi Yi Xing.

Melihat Zi Tao belum terlalu menguasai tata krama istana dan keputren, Permaisuri langsung _menyerang_ Yi Xing.

"Sampai sekarang kau belum mengajarnya bagaimana memberi salam dan bicara yang sopan jika menghadap Kaisar serta Permaisuri?"

Yi Xing merasa malu. Jun Myun menengahi dengan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Belajarlah pelan-pelan..."

Dia lalu mengutarakan maksud dari pertemuan ini.

Zi Tao tampak bingung. Dia menatap En Wu yang sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya. Tatapan _jahat_ itu seolah berkata, _"Awas sampai aku menangkap ekor serigalamu. Kita lihat apakah saat itu, kepalamu masih melengket di lehermu?"_

Zi Tao menelan ludah. "Jika ada pertanyaan yang hendak _Huang Ama_ dan _Huang Erniang_—_Ibunda Permaisuri_ tanyakan, silakan. Jangan ragu."

.

.

Pertanyaan pertama dari sang Kaisar. "Apakah ibumu pernah menyebut bagaimana kami bertemu?"

"Pernah!" jawab Zi Tao. "Katanya _Huang Ama_ mampir ke rumahnya untuk berteduh dari hujan. Tapi setelah hujan reda, _Huang Ama_ tetap tidak pergi. Dari duduk sebentar menjadi tinggal, dan dari tinggal itu kemudian..."

"Ya, ya!" potong Jun Myun, merasa malu karena _masa lalunya_ diungkit di hadapan Permaisuri dan Selir Zhang. "Memang begitu... berteduh dari hujan..."

.

.

Pertanyaan kedua dari Permaisuri. "Kapan kau berangkat meninggalkan Jinan? Dan kapan kau sampai di Beijing?"

Zi Tao mencoba mengingat cerita Lu Han tempo waktu. "Aku berangkat dari Jinan bulan satu lalu dan tiba di Beijing bulan dua."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, sebentar sekali, ya. Kau bisa bicara dalam dialek Beijing? Bahasamu sama sekali tak berdialek Shandong lagi."

Zi Tao agak berhati-hati dengan_ jebakan_ En Wu. "Sebenarnya, sejak kecil _Mama_ telah mencarikan guru untuk mengajariku dialek Beijing. Kini aku tahu gunanya apa. Beliau telah memperkirakan kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan ke Beijing."

"Jadi begitu? Coba perdengarkan beberapa kata dalam dialek Shandong kepada kami!"

Zi Tao langsung teringat masa-masanya _mengamen_ bersama Liu Hua In dan Li Ang Tsu. Kedua bersaudara Liu/Li itu orang Shandong. Dia pun menirukan dialek Shandong yang berintonasi panjang.

"_Bakpaooo... Mantouuu... Bakpao_ Kacang Hijauuuu... Masih hangattt… Masih hangattt... _Bakpaoo... Mantouu... Bakpao_ Kacang Hijauuu..."

"Cukup! Katakan yang lain lagi!"

Zi Tao berpikir sejenak. Lalu, kalimat ini mengalir lancar dari mulutnya: "Aku, Zi Tao, orang Shandong. Aku datang ke kota Beijing untuk mencari orangtuaku. Tapi sebelum menemukan orangtuaku, aku jatuh sakit dan kehabisan uang. Karena itu aku memberanikan diri mempertontonkan keahlian silatku yang tidak seberapa. Semoga Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, Paman dan Bibi sekalian berbelas kasihan. Jika ada uang, kumohon sudilah diberikan untukku—sebagai bekal pulang kampung!"

_(Kau pasti tahu apa itu?_

_Benar! Sangat benar. Itu tak lain ialah Syair 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah' yang sedikit mengalami perombakan bebas Tao~)_

Alis En Wu berkerut. "Kau mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan fasih sekali, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Zi Tao tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku kan sudah sering melatihnya."

"Berlatih? Untuk apa?" jelas-jelas Permaisuri curiga.

_Oh—_

Zi Tao terkejut. Terbata-bata dia menjawab, "Sebab kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan ayahku dan benar-benar kehabisan uang, aku harus mengamen di jalanan..."

Ctak!

Jun Myun sedih mendengarnya. Tapi En Wu semakin curiga. Dia mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Kau mahir bersilat? Ibumu yang mengajarkannya?"

Bukan Zi Tao namanya bila tak pandai _berpura-pura_. Dia menjawab, "Benar! Ibuku bilang kalau seseorang tidak punya keahlian akan mudah ditipu. Dia juga memanggilkan seorang guru silat untukku. Sayang aku tidak rajin berlatih sehingga tak semua jurus benar-benar kukuasai."

.

.

En Wu menyiapkan perangkap lebih mematikan lagi.

"Kalau Ibumu mendidikmu dengan cara seperti itu, dia pasti seorang wanita yang berpengetahuan luas. _Huang Ama_-mu sangat mahir di bidang sastra. Dia juga berbakat menggubah puisi dan lagu. Kau pasti sudah pernah belajar membaca sajak. Coba perdengarkan pada kami satu-dua kutipan puisi!"

Waduh!

Kalau yang ini, Zi Tao benar-benar mati kutu.

"Puisi? Kalau yang itu, ibuku tidak pernah mengajarkannya."

"Aneh sekali!" suara En Wu meninggi. "Ibumu memintamu belajar dialek Beijing dan silat. Tapi tidak mengajarkan cara membaca dan membuat puisi? Kalau begitu, apakah kau pernah mempelajari _Empat Analek Konfucius_ dan _Lima Klasika Mencius?_"

"Analek apa? Klasika apa?" Zi Tao berpikir-pikir namun percuma. "Aku bisa mengutip beberapa kata dari _Klasika San Zi Jing_—_Klasika Tiga Huruf_." katanya kemudian.

"Lalu? Apalagi? Masa cuma _Klasika San Zi Jing? _Itu kan kitab moral untuk kanak-kanak."

Zi Tao cemas melihat En Wu yang berbelit-belit. Dia pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya: memanfaatkan simpati orang lain. Dengan nekat dia merajuk.

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai pengetahuan apa-apa serta tidak mempelajari banyak buku. _Huang Erniang_ mengujiku seperti ini supaya _Huang Ama_ tak perlu mengakuiku, bukan? Kalau memang tak mau diakui, ya sudah!"

En Wu marah. Dia berpaling ke Jun Myun. "Yang Mulia! Lihat kelakuannya! Masa aku tidak boleh menanyainya?"

.

.

Jun Myun tak tega melihat Zi Tao yang ada di posisi terpojok. Apalagi Zi Tao menyambung, "Mungkin Ibuku memang aneh. Dia memintaku belajar dialek Beijing dan silat tapi tidak mengajari menulis dan membaca puisi. Sekarang dia sudah wafat. Jadi aku tidak bisa menanyainya kenapa aku dulu tidak diajari hal itu. Walau _Huang Erniang_ terus bertanya, aku tetap tak mengerti."

Mendengar cerita Zi Tao, Jun Myun jadi mengira-ngira perasaan Xia Yu He dalam mendidik anak mereka.

"Aku mengerti," kata Jun Myun. "Ibumu adalah wanita berbakat. Bakat inilah yang membuatku terkesan. Menulis puisi dan lagu, bermain kecapi serta catur, membaca dan menulis puisi... tapi semua bakat itulah yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Sehingga dia tak ingin kau menjadi seperti dia. Mungkin anak tidak berbakat pun tidak apa-apa, dia akan lebih _berbudi_."

.

.

En Wu masih belum puas karena tidak berhasil menciduk Zi Tao. Dia menyerang Zi Tao dengan jurus pertanyaan terakhir;

"Apa yang dikatakan Ibumu saat dia hampir meninggal? Selain kedua barang bukti yang diberikan padamu, masih ada perkataan rahasia yang disampaikan kepadamu?"

"Perkataan rahasia?" Zi Tao pening. Ditatapnya Jun Myun dengan pandangan sedih.

_Modus?_

"_Huang Ama_, bisakah aku... tidak menceritakan saat-saat ketika Ibu hampir meninggal? Aku... aku tak sanggup..."

Sebenarnya, Zi Tao sedang ketakutan dan tak berdaya. Tapi Jun Myun mengira hati Zi Tao akan kembali pedih jika mengingat kematian Xia Yu He. Maka dengan lantang Jun Myun berkata:

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi! Kau adalah Putra _Huanzhu_-ku yang hilang dan kini telah kutemukan kembali. Aku sungguh percaya dan yakin padamu. Mulai sekarang, siapapun tidak diperkenankan menanyaimu macam-macam!"

Permaisuri sangat kesal. Dia jelas-jelas mencurigai Zi Tao yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas. Tapi sekarang pemuda payah itu telah berada di bawah lindungan ketiak Jun Myun sehingga Permaisuri tak punya pilihan lain untuk menjatuhkannya.

Setelah _interogasi_ itu, Jun Myun memberi Zi Tao paviliun Shuofang untuk ditempati. Zi Tao juga diberi dua dayang: Ming Yue dan Cai Xia. Serta dua kasim: Yang Deng Zi dan Yang Cuo Zi.

.

.

.

TBC

Ni hao! Az dtg bawa chap 3,,ok.

.

.

Gimana? Chap ini bisa ngasi clue buat chap berikutnya ato ngga? Ato masi ada—banyak—yg bingungin? Sampein aja di kotak rev, biar di chap depan Az jawab. Tenang aja,, gabakal Az kasi kacang ko.

Kecerita,,chap kemarin banyak yg kejebak,, ada yg ngira anak SuLay itu Tao,, ada juga yg nebak anak mereka itu Baekhyun,, acung tangan cobaa yg ngerasa(?)

Ehm,,jadi gini,, anaknya SuLay itu kan cuma 1,, ya si Jinshuo itu. Sementara anak itu udh tenang disana. Mana bisa idup lagi,, wong abunya udh ditebar dilaut. Kan? Jinshuo numpang lewat aja ko,,gada hubungan ama plot kedepan,,apalagi ama BaekTao.

Kata 'ANAK' yg kemarin Az tulis itu merujuk utk kata ganti buat anak Suho dan Yuhe. Bukan anak Sulay..

Gini,, Az mo lanjuttin scene yg kmrn masalah Tao jd putra mahkota pas bagian Az rahasiain itu..(simak pelan2 THZP part ini krn penjelasannya nyambung) krn saat itu.. permaisuri pertama Suho abis mangkat. Suho ktmu Lay,, nikah,,dan g direstuin. Gt kan? Nah, sbnernya,, Lay mestinya bisa jadi permaisuri,, soalnya dia dinikahin betul2 pas Xi An (permaisuri 1) meninggal. Tp demi menghormati hukum istana,,Suho gabisa ngelakuin itu kalo Enwu gakasih restu. Nah abis itu Lay hamil,,kdudukan putra mahkota itu kosong karena Xi An emg mandul,,dia gapunya anak. Krn kosong itu pas Lay lahiran,,mestinya diisi sm Jinshuo. Tp taukan? Jinshuo mati. Galama, Suho hamilin Yuhe,, yg anak aslinya Luhan,, makanya Luhan bs jadi putra mahkota,, tp krn ada 'kesalahpahaman',, eng-ing-eng~ tau2 ada Tao,, si anak palsu(?). Yaudah, akhrnya org istana taunya mah si Tao yg putra mahkota :D

Mungkin krn skeptisasi tulisan Az,,kali? Humm,,maklum yah,, Az emg demen buat org keder #bletak.

Tapi jujur Az tercengang readers mikirnya begitu,,hebat! Hebat bgt. Az ajah ga kepikirran sm sekali kesana.

.

.

Well,, di part ini juga kejawab kan,, kenapa Enwu tu keliattan picik,,jahat,,dingin dll gt deh. Tapi aslinya? Yaya, Az pun intropeksi,,kita jgn pernah ngeliat org dari sampul depannya aja,,tanpa tau apa yg 'didalamnya' :)

Makanya jangan benci Enwu,,yah. Meskipun emg sih karakternya dia rada bikin gondok disini..

Oh iyaa,,chap ini 4k juga..jan minta panjangin lagiii. Ini aja udah Az kendorin(?),,padahal tdnya cm 2k xD

.

Jangan marah kalo notes THZP selalu panjang.. Az cuma mau deket sm readers kok..sekaligus maafin Az kalo emg tulisan Az gamutu,,menyinggung,,atau galayak dibaca. Az masih belajar

Lastly,,boleh bagi cuap2nya?


	5. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (IV)

**The Huan Zhu Prince**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair: KrisTao**

**.**

**Genre: Collosal romance, Family, Historical possibly**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**ADAPTASI FILM "HUAN ZHU GE GE"**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

.

.

===Keping Pertama===

_**Yin Chuo Yang Cha**_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 4

.

.

**current music for last scene; DAVICHI – From Me to You**

**ma mood; Bit dizzy, yah~**

.

.

Tao as **Huang Zi Tao**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as **Xia Lu Han**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as **Wu Yi Fan**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as **Jiang Se Hun**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as **Bao Ba Yuen**: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as **Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama Xia Yuhe. Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as **Jiang Cha Il**: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as **Zhang Yi Xing**: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as **Liu Hua In**&**Li Ang Tsu**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as **Jiang Fu Chen **&**Ang Xiu Min**: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Cha Il. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

**Min En Wu**: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

_**Lil review for this chappie—**_

_Dalam kebingungannya, Zi Tao diakui Kaisar sebagai putranya yang hilang. Sementara di luar istana, Lu Han dan kawan-kawan resah mencari Zi Tao yang menghilang. Mereka baru melihat Zi Tao lagi—sebagai Putra _Huan Zhu_, pada parade kerajaan. Lu Han langsung histeris. Dia mengejar tandu Zi Tao hingga para pengawal menyergap dan memukulnya…_

.

.

.

Setelah hari-hari dilewatinya di istana besar , Zi Tao harus berpenampilan benar-benar seperti seorang bangsawan.

Rambutnya senantiasa tersisir rapi dan memakai topi _pianfang_ yang berhiaskan bungasegar serta perhiasan. Sepasang anting-anting dipasang di kedua telinganya, tadinya dia memang tidak mau, mengingat ditindik itu rasanya pada akhirnya Zi Tao mengalah.

Dia juga wajib mengenakan kalung mutiara dan sepatu bersol.

Dengan penampilan barunya itu, Zi Tao kepayahan sewaktu mencoba berdiri dan melangkah.

Zi Tao mengomel, "Terlalu banyak benda digantung di atas kepalaku saja beratnya sudah beberapa benar-benar menyiksa. Kepala memakai topi tinggi, kaki memakai sepatu aneh… _aiya!_"

Zi Tao kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh tengkurap.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu terlewat, benar-benar tak ada kabar dari Zi Tao pada Lu Han dan Ba Yuen. Dia seolah menghilang ditelan . Dirasakan firasat buruk menggelayuti dua pemuda cantik itu.

Mereka cemas… bagaimana kabar pemuda panda itu? Apakah dia berhasil menyelesaikan _misi _mereka? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dia tinggal di mana? Apa yang dia makan? Dan—

_(Heh. Bahkan dia sedang hidup tenang di istananya yang damai, Lu)_

.

.

Masih suasana senja di rumah kumuh.

Para orangtua dan anak-anak penghuni penginapan _sederhana _itu sedang melakukan kesehariannya. Bercanda-canda di teras rumah kumuh.

Mereka tertawa, sementara itu, Lu Han gundah gulana memikirkan Zi Tao yang tak ada kabarnya.

Hua In dan Ang Tsu pun mencemaskan Zi Tao. Mereka telah berusaha mencari Zi Tao ke mana-mana tapi tetap tidak bisa hilang terbawa angin, Zi Tao lenyap tanpa bekas…

Dan yang membuat kedua bersaudara Liu/Li tambah cemas, Lu Han dan Ba Yuen sepertinya menyimpan suatu _rahasia_ bersama Zi ketika ditanya, baik Lu Han maupun Ba Yuen tak bisa menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya bukan tak bisa… tapi mereka masih menjaga sikap untuk tak _sesumbar_.

.

.

Huan In gusar saat Ba Yuen memberitahunya jika Zi Tao pergi ke arena berburu Yuen pun jadi sasaran kemarahannya."Buat apa Zi Tao kesana? Kalian kan tahu, meski baik hati, dia tak punya hal-hal lain yang bisa dibanggakan selain nyalinya. Dia suka melebih-lebihkan. Dia memang pemberani tapi anak itu ceroboh!" Dia mengusap mukanya kasar, dan memandang Ba Yuen tajam. "_Panda _juga tidak punya strategi! Ilmu silatnya pun tidak terlalu bagus. Kalau dia tertangkap sebagai penyusup dan dituduh pengacau bagaimana?"

Dua pemuda yang berunding dengannya menunduk dalam.

Lu Han benar-benar pedih memikirkan Zi Tao yang _hilang_. Begitu pula dengan kedua barang buktinya. Peluang menemukan Zi Tao pun terasa semakin kecil, begitu pula dengan peluang Lu Han bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Namun bila disuruh memilih salah satunya, sudah pasti Lu Han akan menjawab kalau dirinya akan lebih mengutamakan kepulangan sang adik angkat ketimbang ambisinya bertemu Kaisar.

Bagaimanapun, Zi Tao adalah sang _adik kecil_. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu… sudah tentu yang paling merasa terpukul lebih dulu ialah Lu Han. Dia yang mendorong Zi Tao melanjutkan perjalannya mendaki puncak bukit kala itu.

Dia merutuk dirinya berulang-ulang. Ba Yuen yang melihatnya pun menjadi iba.

"Sudahlah, kita berdoa saja supaya Tao bisa pulang secepatnya…"

Katanya pelan namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika pemuda berpipi penuh itu juga menyimpan gundukan besar dalam tanda tanyanya perihal kepulangan Zi Tao yang tak tertebak kapan? Apakah besok?

.

.

.

.

.

Kata orang, semua yang terjadi di dunia ini memang telah diatur dari _sananya_. Tak dapat diubah meski kita berusaha sekuat tenaga, bahkan sampai keledai berubah bentuk menjadi kuda gagah.

Tentang bagaimana dua orang bertemu, dan kemudian berpisah.

Siapapun itu tak tahu apakah mereka akan bertemu kembali atau tidak.

.

Kata orang, _jodoh_ telah ditentukan oleh Maha Agung sejak kita belum diciptakan.

Mungkin ada benarnya.

.

Ada beberapa orang yang bilang… semuanya terangkum dalam yang namanya _takdir_.

Namun…

Kata orang juga—

—takdir itu mengerikan.

.

.

Takdir yang mempertemukan Zi Tao dan Lu Han.

Dan takdir juga yang memisahkan Zi Tao dan Lu Han.

Lalu bingungnya… pada suatu hari saat rakyat China menghambur memenuhi jalanan besar. Waktu itu semua rakyat diliburkan, maklumat dari sang Kaisar.

Bertepatan dengan Lu Han, Ba Yuen, Hua In dan Ang Tsu yang melihat Zi Tao—wah si pemuda panda kembali!—pada sebuah arak-arakan kerajaan.

.

.

Hari itu, Kaisar Jun Myun membawa Zi Tao mengunjungi _Kuil Langit_ untuk memberi juga sebagai pengumuman Kaisar kepada rakyat kalau dia telah mengangkat itu anggaplah dia sedang mengenalkan anggota _baru _di istana.

.

.

Barisan prajurit mengawal parade itu.

Kaisar duduk di tandunya yang mewah sambil melambaikan tangan ke rakyat yang Tao juga duduk di tandunya yang diangkat belasan orang. Dia memakai pakaian upacara yang sangat mewah. Zi Tao nampak sangat antusias. Dilambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada orang-orang yang berteriak memujanya.

"Hidup Pangeran _Huan Zhu!_ Semoga Tuan Pangeran panjang umur sampai puluhan ribu tahun! _Wan Shui! Wan Shui!_"

Ketika semua rakyat memujanya berlebihan seperti itu, Zi Tao berpikir, beginilah dia sekarang. Sang Putra _Huan Zhu!_

Dia yang dulu hanya seorang gelandangan yang berkeliaran di jalanan. Yang dulu sering dihina dan diremehkan. Sekarang dia dielu-elukan begitu dalam. Betapa semua ini membuatnya terpesona. Ingin rasanya dia melompat keluar tandu dan bersorak-sorai bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Ba Yuen yang pertama kali melihat Zi bermata hitam itu tak sengaja melihat kepala Zi Tao yang menyembul dari balik tandu kebesarannya ketika sedang melongok.

Dia langsung mengamit tangan Lu Han menuju barisan depan rakyat.

"_Xiao Lu_… bukankah itu Tao-_er? _Kenapa dia bisa duduk di dalam tandu itu? Kenapa dia bisa jadi—Pangeran?" ucapnya diselingi tanda tanya besar bercokol.

Untuk sesaat, Lu Han tampak begitu linglung.

Hua In dan Ang Tsu pun tak kalah herannya.

Hua In bergegas menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang, menanyai salah satu di antara mereka.

_Sebenarnya ini parade dalam rangka apa?_

.

.

Orang itu menjawab Hua In dengan muka gembira, sarat kesenangan.

"Kamu tak tahu, ya? Kaisar baru saja mengangkat putra dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Kabarnya putra ini sangat memikat hati Kaisar sehingga Kaisar sangat menyayanginya. Hari ini Kaisar membawa Tuan Pangeran pergi mempersembahkan sesaji kepada para Dewa ke Kuil Langit. Kaisar sangat suka menyamar ketika berpergian. Dan tahu-tahu, menemukan seorang putra angkat..."

Hua In yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Lu Han, Zi Tao dan Ba Yuen? Mana mungkin hubungannya sampai lingkup Kaisar?

Pasti ada yang tidak beres di sini.

.

.

Lu Han langsung sadar kalau kedua _barang bukti-_nya ada pada Zi Tao. Dia memberikannya saat mereka pergi mendaki. Benar!

Mendadak dia berteriak seperti orang gila yang penyakitnya kumat.

Berlari-lari— "Xi—ah, Zitao! Kembali! Pengkhianat! Kau harus jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau bisa jadi Pangeran?"

.

.

Bermodal nekat spontanisasi, Lu Han berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang. Mencoba mengejar tandu Zi Tao yang diangkut belasan pemuda berbadan kekar.

Di belakang Lu Han ada Ba Yuen, Hua In dan Ang Tsu menyusulnya.

Tandu semakin menjauh.

Lu Han semakin histeris.

.

.

"Kau sudah jadi ... aku lantas bagaimana?"

Tungkai kakinya melemas karena mengejar tandu. Lu Han merosot terduduk di tanah namun tetap memanggil nama Xia—Huang Zi Tao.

Pasukan pagar betis menyergap Lu Han."Kaisar!" Lu Han kembali berteriak, tak peduli suaranya serak. "Huang Zitao itu bukan Pangeran! Dia putra palsu! Akulah anakmu yang sesungguhnya! Hei Zitao! Kau sungguh kejam! Teganya kau berkhianat seperti ini!"

Dia terus berteriak-teriak sambil tersedu. Tangisannya tercecer di wajah mulus itu. Sekitar lehernya pun ikut memerah.

Orang-orang memandangnya bingung.

_Dia tidak waras?_

.

.

Melihat Lu Han yang berani memberontak, para prajurit yang menyergapnya mulai memukul dan ampun karena meskipun cantik, Lu Han tetap pun melayangkan tamparan ke pipinya—tonjokan ke perutnya yang lemah—dan menjambak rambut pemuda itu hingga rambutnya copot beberapa helai.

Kejam memang, tapi begitu.

Siapapun _pemberontak_ haruslah dibereskan.

Tapi seperti berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya, Lu Han juga masih bersikeras mengejar tandu Zi Tao yang sudah makin jauh.

Bagaimana bisa, tenaga pemuda mungil sepertinya melawan belasan pria berotot?

_(Prajurit itu tidak tahu saja… jika yang tengah mereka perlakukan kasar sebenarnya adalah sang putra _Huan Zhu_)_

.

.

Cha Il yang kebetulan lewat segera maju demi melindungi Lu Han. Dia pun terlibat perkelahian dengan pasukan pengawal. Namun mau sekuat apapun, ilmu Cha Il memang tinggi, prajurit itu sedikit berhenti dari aksinya.

"Tuan Muda…" sela salah satu pengawal. "Dia ini pemberontak yang mau menyerang Pangeran!"

Memastikan kudanya taat di tempat yang tepat, Cha Il tetap berusaha melerai kekerasan para pengawal. Prajurit berbadan kokoh itu mundur selangkah.

"Tuan Muda Jiang Cha Il!"

"CUKUP!"

Bentakan yang sangat keras. Dengan itu semua prajurit yang tadinya mengepung Lu Han—dan melakukan kekerasan—langsung terpaku diam. Mereka berdiri menatap Cha Il terpana. Baru kali ini pemuda berwatak tenang itu terlihat begitu sangar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya, hah? Kalau dia mati apakah kalian tak dikenai hukum penggal kepala karena menghilangkan nyawa orang?"

Dia mengutip beberapa kalimat Kaisar yang diingatnya ketika ada bentrok di Shanghai beberapa waktu lalu.

Cha Il benar-benar kelihatan murka. Wajahnya yang tampan memerah seperti tomat. Tentu saja bukan karena malu, jelas-jelas dia sedang marah.

.

.

Se Hun yang berkuda di barisan belakang, melihat kericuhan itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangnya dan menemukan sang kakak tengah berlutut melindungi seseorang.

Dia mendekat ke arah para prajurit sambil berteriak, "Siapa yang berani berbuat onar?"

Di saat yang sama Lu Han terus saja berseru. Tak peduli bajunya terciprat beberapa corak cairan eboni pekat. Darahnya.

"Aku mau bertemu Kaisar! Aku mau bertemu ayahku!"

Se Hun terkejut ketika matanya melihat sosok yang membuat kericuhan. Orang itu tetap tak bisa diam meski kini dia sedang dipeluk kakaknya, Cha Il.

Massa mulai saling dorong. Khawatir insiden ini akan mengejutkan Kaisar, Se Hun kembali berteriak kepada pasukan pengawal.

"Suruh mereka untuk diam! Lalu tangkap semuanya!"

.

.

Karena terus melawan, dekapan Cha Il melonggar dari Lu Han. Langsung saja kesempatan itu dipakainya untuk berlari.

Cha Il termangu.

Mungkin ada yang tak dengar perintah dua bangsawan muda Jiang, atau memang sengaja… salah seorang pasukan maju dan menampar Lu Han hingga tersungkur. Beberapa diantaranya lalu menginjak dan menendang pemuda itu.

Cha Il dan Se Hun geram.

Se Hun turun dari kuda dengan tak sabar. "Berhenti!" perintahnya. Dan para pasukan pengawal itu berhenti memukuli Lu Han.

Dia yang tersungkur karena ditampar, duduk dengan menyedihkan.

Lu Han mengangkat kepala melihat sosok Se Hun. Bangsawan itu memandangnya cukup dingin… meski tak pelak sangat tampan. Ada sedikit kemiripan antara laki-laki ini dengan yang tadi memeluknya. Siapa? Cha—Cha siapa tadi?

Pemuda itu merangkak ke arahnya lalu mencengkeram bagian bawah tepi jubah Se Hun.

Keringat, airmata, bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut mulutnya.

"Tolong beritahu Kaisar... puisi ini... _**'Selepas hujan bunga teratai mendapat anugerah embun'**_. Ini puisi Kaisar bagi Xia Yuhe. Bunga _teratai_ dalam puisi itu... adalah _Xia Yuhe_. Dia... dia ibuku..."

Habis berkata demikian, Lu Han langsung tak sadarkan Hun terkejut. Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa tahu soal puisi di kipas lipat Zi Tao dan menyebut nama… Xia Yu He?

_(Karena memang dia pemiliknya, Tuan Muda…)_

.

.

Ba Yuen menghambur dan memeluk Lu Han. "Luhan! Jangan mati! Kalau kau mati, bagaimana aku menghadapi mendiang Nyonya?"

Se Hun semakin curiga. Pada saat bersamaan, Fu Chen muncul dan bertanya, "Anakku, ada insiden apa?"

Se Hun berbisik pada Fu Chen, "_Baba_, ada masalah kedua pemuda ini kubawa pulang ke rumah untuk diperiksa?"

Fu Chen tak berkata hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya dia bahkan tak mengerti ada keributan apa sampai pemuda ini pingsan?

.

.

Sementara itu jauh di barisan depan, Kaisar Jun Myun duduk bahagia di atas tandunya. Tanpa tahu sedikit pun soal_ insiden_ di barisan belakang. Dan kemungkinan, Putra _Huan Zhu_-nya yang _asli _telah begitu dekat dengannya…

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan Se Hun dengan ayahnya, Lu Han dan Ba Yuen benar-benar dibawa ke kediaman Jiang, Graha Xuexi.

Graha Xuexi adalah rumah yang penuh Lu Han dan Ba Yuen dibawa mereka ke sana setelah Lu Han pingsan pada insiden arak-arakan.

.

.

Istri Fu Chen, Ang Xiu Min. Adalah seorang pemuda yang berbudi. Melihat Lu Han yang terluka, dia memanggil tabib untuk memeriksa pakaian pemuda itu dengan yang bersih. Dia juga memperhatikan Ba Yuen yang nampaknya sendu, sama seperti Lu Han. Beda mereka hanya salah satunya pingsan.

Xiu Min memberinya makan.

Luka Lu Han kebanyakan hanya luka Xiu Min memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri. Seolah dia tengah merawat Cha Il yang dulu sering sakit.

.

.

Melihat Xiu Min yang begitu baik padanya, Lu Han segera menghaturkan hormat dengan menundukkan kepala ketika sadar.

"_Mama_. Xia Luhan tak tahu telah mendapat anugerah apa sehingga pantas mendapat perlakuan istimewa Anda. Xia Luhan sangat berterimakasih padamu. Semoga Langit Yang Bijak membalas lebih baik." tuturnya meski lemas.

Lu Han yang sopan dan tutur bahasanya halus, membuat Xiu Min langsung menyukainya. "Jangan telah datang ke rumah kami, secara tidak langsung telah menjadi tamu terhormat kami. Jangan sungkan."

.

.

Xiu Min membantu Lu Han meminum obatnya. Saat itu, Cha Il, Se Hun dan Fu Chen bersamaan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Fu Chen menanyakan keadaan Lu Han. "Apakah dia sudah baikan?"

"Ya," jawab Xiu Min. "Sudah jauh lebih baik."

Se Hun memberanikan dirinya mendekat ke ranjang sambil melihat Lu Han dengan seksama. Dia terkejut sewaktu melihat Lu Han. Bolamata coklat itu berpendar dengan binar adiktif… yang meski wajahnya terluka dan pucat, namun kecantikan dan kelembutannya tetap terpancar.

_(Aha, did you fall in love at the 'second' sight, Prince?)_

Se Hun memperkenalkan diri beserta seluruh keluarganya. Melihat keluarga penyelamatnya berkumpul semua di situ, Lu Han perlahan turun dari ranjang dan menyampaikan salam.

"Xia Luhan dan Bao Bayuen memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Fu'chen."Dia memalingkan mukanya ke Ba Yuen yang kini menunduk di sampingnya. "Semoga Anda sekeluarga senantiasa sehat." Lalu Lu Han berpaling ke arah Cha Il dan Se Hun. Dia menundukkan kepala sekali lagi. "Senang bertemu dengan kedua Tuan Muda."

Fu Chen juga agak terkejut melihat Lu Han—yang tadinya dia kira laki-laki aneh yang gila di parade, ternyata dia adalah seorang pemuda yang berwatak welas asih. Seperti Xiu Min, Fu Chen pun langsung berempati pada Lu Han.

"Kalian tak perlu sungkan. Tapi… hari ini kalian telah membuat keributan di parade. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Lu Han tidak langsung menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

Se Hun memberi isyarat kepada para pelayan. "Kalian semuanya keluar."

Setelah para pelayan keluar dan pintu tertutup, barulah Lu Han bercerita.

"Margaku Xia, namaku Luhan. Ibuku bernama Xia tinggal di pinggir Danau Daming, di Jinan, Shandong.

"Sejak kecil aku tak punya ayah. _Mama _tak pernah bicara tentang _Baba_. Aku juga tak berani bertanya. Karena setiap kali bertanya, _Mama _pasti menangis.

"Sejak kecil, _Mama _mengusahakan pendidikan terbaik bagiku. Karena tak punya banyak uang, dia menjual satu persatu warisan keluarga yang dia miliki demi mendatangkan guru-guru terbaik buatku. Aku diajarkan bermain alat musik, catur, menulis kaligrafi, melukis, menulis puisi dan lagu. Aku juga diajarkan bahasa Manchu. Hingga tahun lalu dia sakit keras. Sadar kondisinya tak akan pulih, dia pun memberitahuku siapa ayahku sebenarnya…"

Semua orang mendengarkan Lu Han. Lu Han lalu bercerita perihal dua _barang bukti_: kipas dan lukisan; perjalanannya ke Beijing setelah ibunya meninggal; pertemuannya dengan Zi Tao… sampai ke hal mereka berdua mengangkat sumpah sebagai saudara.

"Karena aku dan Zitao telah menjadi saudara, aku pun menceritakan seluruh kisahku padanya. Awalnya Zitao kaget. Tapi kemudian dia mencarikan cara agar aku bisa menemui Kaisar.

"Lalu tibalah hari berburu. Kami bertiga mendaki tebing di sebelah timur arena perburuan bersama aku dan Bayuen tidak sanggup mendaki. Aku lalu meminta Zitao yang pergi menemui Kaisar dengan membawa kedua barang bukti. Mulanya dia menolak, tapi kemudian bersedia. Sejak saat itu aku kehilangan kabar darinya. Sampai hari ini… aku baru melihatnya kembali tadi siang. Tahu-tahu, dia telah menjadi Putri _Huan Zhu_."

Sampai di sini, semua orang termangu mendengar cerita Lu Han. Kisah Lu Han kedengaran sangat nyata dan sepenuhnya benar.

"Aku bersumpah!" kata Lu Han kemudian. "Seluruh kisahku ini benar. Tapi aku juga tidak menyalahkan orang lain bila menganggap kisahku ini bohong belaka. Sebab kedua barang bukti sudah tak kumiliki lagi.

Dia membesarkan pupil seraya angkat tangan. "Tapi Tuan-tuan bisa menyelidiki Zi Tao di tempat tinggalnya di Beijing. Di sana dia memiliki dua teman yang telah mengenalnya sejak lama: Liu Hua'in dan Li Ang'tsu. Identitasnya sama sekali tidak sulit ditemukan."

"—"

"Bila aku teringat saat Zitao menghilang, siang-malam aku mencemaskan serta mendoakannya. Tapi kini, aku sangat sakit hati. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku seorang _Ge Ge_ atau bukan. Aku hanya kecewa karena telah kehilangan seorang saudara yang baik serta kesempatan untuk mengenal ayahku…" Lu Han tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia menangis.

Fu Chen tersentuh, merasa prihatin dengan Lu Han. "Aku sudah memahami kisahmu, anak muda." katanya. "Jika yang Anda katakan adalah kenyataan, kami akan mengusahakan keadilan bagimu. Sekarang yang terbaik, kalian tinggallah dulu di sini. Rawatlah lukamu hingga sembuh."

Setelah itu Fu Chen meminta Xiu Min untuk menyiapkan keperluan Lu Han yang lain. Istrinya mengangguk taat.

.

.

Fu Chen bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Cha Ildan Se Hun mengikuti. Tapi sebelum keluar, Se Hun masih mengingatkan Lu Han agar meminum obatnya dengan teratur.

_(Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bangsawan tampan itu?)_

"Aku minta maaf karena telah memerintahkan para pengawal meringkusmu tadi. Tadi itu aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain lagi."

Lu Han mengerti perkataan Se Hun. "Tuan Muda justru telah menyelamatkanku. Jika saja aku jatuh ke tangan orang lain, mungkin aku sudah mati. Terimakasih karena Tuan Muda bersedia membawaku ke rumahmu dan mendengar kisahku yang panjang…"

Se Hun melihat Lu Han dalam-dalam. Semakin dilihat, dia semakin terpesona. Paras itu membiusnya telak.

Tentang bagaimana hidung mungil itu menghirup oksigen, bagaimana mata rusanya yang besar berkilau ketika mengerling, dan ketika…

…bagaimana lensa hitam jelaga itu memaku bayangan Se Hun!

Dia _mati di tempat_.

_(Bangsawan tampan ini… positif jatuh cinta!)_

.

.

.

TBC

[A/N]

Guess what?

Tadinya Az udah wanti2 coba nggak ngebuat notes sepanjang begini untuk part ini. Tapi, karna keadaan memaksa(?) yah, **A/N ini harus dibaca sampai habis** kalo nggak sakitkepala :P #bocoran: mungkin ini bakal jadi notes terpanjang yang Az tulis dalam FF -_-)a haha, Az aja ganyangka ngoceh sebegini panjang.

_**Pertama. **_Tadinya Az rencana terbitin part ini hari Sabtu aja, berhubung pekan ini sekolah Az sibuk ulangan. Ini update ya kebetulan aja bisa.. hoho. Inti dari ini semua satu: doain biar skor Az besar, yah. Hehe. #PercayaDehIniCumanModus.

_**Dua.**_ Tuh, kan, banyak yang kejebak! Muahaha. Atas dasar apa deh bisa nuduh(?) Tao anaknya SuLay. Buktinya kalimat mana, hayo? XOXO, tapi Az senang kok. Itu tandanya readers sekalian(?) bacanya sangat2 semangat. Ayo, tepuk tangan buat diri masing2(?)

_**Tiga.**_ Baris ini Az dedikasikan(?) untuk menjawab deret2(?) pertanyaan kak**scorus** ok, yang di chap kemarin udah bersedia nulis panjangxlebarxtinggi #LuKataMatematik# dengan menyertakan(?) clue2 berimbang(?) dan terpercaya(?) yang jujur sempat ngebuat Az melongo+ngakak gegulingan di kasur sambil gigitin guling. Okeh, ini mencengangkan. First, untuk kuesioner(?) 1, **Tao dirias sebagaimana Pangeran Kerajaan China lain**, meski yah, atribut dia agak beda karena dia dirias langsung oleh tangan lentik Lay(?) dan anggap aja dia itu dandanannya persis Putri Huan Zhu #plak. Second, ini juga membuat(?) Az tercengang(?) tapi Az punya **gambaran** sendiri **untuk karakter:**

_**Suho**_**, rambut dan matanya hitam pekat; **_**Lay**_**, rambut hitam dan mata coklat terang; **_**Chen**_**, rambut coklat terang dan mata coklat gelap; **_**Xiumin**_**, rambut dan mata hitam; **_**Kai**_**, rambut hitam dan mata hitam kecoklatan; **_**Kyungsoo**_**, rambut dan mata hitam kecoklatan;**_**Sehun**_**, rambut hitam kecoklatan dan matanya hitam pekat; **_**Luhan**_**, rambut pirang sedikit merah dengan mata coklat bening; **_**Baekhyun**_**, rambut dan matanya coklat; **_**Chanyeol**_**, rambut dan matanya coklat terang; **_**Tao**_**, mata dan rambutnya hitam pekat; dan **_**Kris**_**, matanya warna coklat pekat dan rambutnya agak pirang tapi dominasi hitam.**

Ngerti? Kalo nggak yah lewatin aja. Third, lagi2 trio seme, ehm, jujur Az cengo sih awalnya, tapi err… Az sumpah nggak kepikiran! Dan no, , please deh~ Az pingin nangis karena kebanyakan ketawa. Memang sih, ini fic kolosal tapi ya Tuhan, apa harus mereka semua dibuat gundul botak licin alus2(?) kayak porselen China? -_-) **Model rambut mereka semua anggap aja sama kayak era MAMA**. Az nggak tega bayangin rambut si seme2 macho itu dijadiin 'botak panjang di ikan cacing' seperti yang kak **scorus **bilang -_-) oh. Last, dan ini juga sempat buat Az nyemburin air waktu minum. Gini, **Suho kagak kumisan!** Kagak, meski dia jadi babeh2 Az nggak mau bikin dia gitu ah -_-)b dan well, ini emang keping I, dan **kemungkinan THZP akan jadi berkeping2(?)**, yah cukup tunggu aja kelanjutannya dengan sabar(?) :D

_**Empat. **_Az terharu~ sumpah Az sayang banget sama readers2 THZP tercintah #OkeSKSDGueNgambuh#. Kalian ngebuat Az ngerti kalau nggak selamanya hanya FF yang banyak likers dan followers-nya yang berarti disukain. Sekarang Az belajar dan jadi tau, dan Az seketika(?) ingat; _Apa yang __**Tuhan beri**__ adalah apa __**yang kita butuhkan**__, __**bukan**__ apa __**yangkita inginkan**__._Hubungannya? Sama halnya dengan THZP, yang Az butuh adalah readers setia yang mau ngikutin chapter demi chapter, bukan likers atau followers. Meski tentu aja, ini pasti, Az akan lebih tersanjung(?) kalau ada yang dengan berbesar hati nambahin FF Az ini ke list favorite story-nya._Apalagi kalo Az-nya yang di-fave #jder! XD_

Aiya, Az nggak pilah-pilih, kok. Semua readers sama pentingnya bagi Az. Tapi tentang mengapa(?) Az nggak bisa jawab satu2 review dari readers udah Az jelasin alasannya di part kemarin, kan?

_**Lima.**_ Gara2 part kemarin juga jadi banyak yang geregetan sama Tao, yah -_-) duh, jangan dong~ percaya, deh, dia begitu karena mempunyai suatu alasan(?) dan alasan itu akan Az rahasiakan untuk A/N di part2 mendatang #readers: jiah gaya lu sengak amat#me: *pundung*

_**Enam. **_THZP ganti sampul, ok. Eng-ing-eng, jadi fresh(?), kan? Pinkies2 gitu. Kenapa? Az bosan majang fotonya si Kris _koko_. Kecakeppan, dan itu bikin jenuh #DirajamFansnya. Oh, dan kenapa muka Luhan yang dipajang? Dikarenakan(?) Az lagi gemes sama Luhan si uke imut amit2 yang selalu pingin Az cubit pipinya(?) dan juga karena emang dia Pangeran Huan Zhu yang asli kan? Ah, sekali2 dibuat ngeksis gak masalah. FYI, sejak pertama Az nemu tu hartakarun—_foto, _selalu, selalu Az bayangin kapan ya, Az punya pacar yang cantik kayak dia XD okeh, foto itu ada di tumblr dan itu diambil ketika masih jaman2 Luhan cuma jadi ulzzang dan belum tergabung di EXO.

_**Tujuh.**_ Untuk reviewer dengan nama pena **ressi jewel**, coba tebak ini siapa? Ini _aku. _Tebak, deh. Sebetulnya aku udah tau sih itu eon sejak pertama kali eon review FF ini pake nama _ressi jewel, _khh, aku kira orang lain tapi ternyata betulan eon! Ress-eon, aku kangen banget. Apa kabar? :')

_**Delapan.**_ THZP ini bisa dibilang karya perdana(?) Az juga sih, soalnya notes-nya itu ngalahin panjang separuh cerita #bletak. Oke, **describe ini harus di-skip karena nggak penting.**

_**Sembilan. **_Dari part ini pula, Az selalu akan nambahin kolom. Apa aja? **Current music**, itu isinya masing2 akan Az tulis ttg lagu yang Az dengarin sewaktu lagi nulis part ini dan Az saranin readers ikut dengar juga buat lebih dapat feel, dan **ma mood**, itu kira2 mood Az sewaktu nulis.

_**Terakhir. **_Xie-xie yg bersedia ngikutin THZP. Wo de ai ni! Dan jangan lewatkan(?) P/S2 di bawah ini.

Ya~ sampai jumpa di part 5!

.

.

**P/S:**

Az percaya mungkin bakal banyak yang me-skip karena muak ngeliat tulisan begini belibet. Tapi untuk yang baca—

—tolong jangan illfeel…, **kalau** **Az salah**, sebelumnya **Az minta maaf sebesarnya**. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kali ini Az cuma ingin berlaku adil(?) untuk akan sama antara readers yang susah payah me-review dengan yang _menumpang_ bersama readers lain?

Az sedikit merasa gerah(?) dengan membludaknya jumlah _**ninja **_hari demi hari(?)

Az bukannya menutup mata(?), tapi barusan Az melongok(?) jumlah viewer THZP hingga part ini jumlahnya 1500-an. Dan kira2 untuk visitor dari Indonesia jumlahnya sudah 700-an lebih. Nah?

Bukan memaksa, Az hanya_meminta tolong_dengan sangat untuk yangjadi **siders sejak bagian prolog **agar ikut gabung bersama(?) readers lain untuk berkomentar. Az nggak gigit, kok! Dan kita semua di sini terbuka untuk readers baru. Anggaplah di sini kita semua sebagai sesama penikmat fanfiksi saling sharing dan berbagi pengalaman. Kotak review itu fungsinya banyak, kalaupun readers ada yang mau curhat tentang masalah pribadi atau menyoal pairing OTP, Az akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan. _Apalagi kalau fujoshi, kyaaaa!_

Apapun, apapun yang ditulis akan Az tampung dan hargai. Pengecualian untuk bash/flame atas cast atau jalan cerita film Huan Zhu Ge Ge. **Az akan marah kalau dua hal itu dibuat alasan bashing.**

Cara me-review gampang banget. Gak perlu buat akun dan tinggal ketik sesuatu lalu klik post, selesai. Kalau malu karena merasa terlambat ikut komentar, buang jauh-jauh. It's more better to being late than never. Cause, the truly is, Az lebih mengapresiasi readers baru yang meski sudah sampai chapter berapa, tapi ikut komentar, ketimbang readers lama yang membaca dari bagian opening dan betah berdiam2an.

Kan kita jadi sama2 enak:Az buat cerita untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari untuk ngasih semangat buat Az menulis chapter lanjutan. Karena Az selalu nongol(?)dan bercuap2 di sini bukan untuk diabaikan(?) :)

Jujur aja, alasan Az nggak mau sering2 publish oneshoot meskipun(?) tangan sangat gatal mau cepat2 nge-share di akun Az adalah karena Az masih sakit hati. Beberapa kali nangis. Apalagi ditambah karena insiden flame-an untuk KyuMin belum lama ini di FF yang lain itu. Duh, itu rasanya sakittt banget, nyelekit. Tau? Az hampir patah semangat untuk nulis. FYI aja sih, KyuMin itu OTP Az. Jadi bisa bayangin kan, seandainya 'satu semangat' itu diputus karena ada haters berkeliaran.

Ok, kembali. Sebab THZP yang berchapter ini aja gampang diabaikan, apalagi oneshoot? Pikir Az sih begitu. Makanya, bukan Az pelit nggak ingin bagi2 FF rated-M. Tapi tolong sedikit aja pikirin posisi Az bagaimana(?). Az butuh waktu nggak sebentar untuk bisa mencari wangsit(?), Az harus merenung(?) dulu di kamar mandi dalam jangka waktu 2 jam xDdan mem-publish FF2 Az juga, ini mencuri2(?) waktu. Dan butuh mood cukup kalau Az lagi marah, FF ini juga cenderung berbahasa kasar. Makanya, maaf kalau kata2, diksi, majas, rima dll menyalahi aturan lagi, **Az masih belajar.**

.

.

**P/S 2:**Harap maklum kalau bahasa di sini formal dan mengandung berbagai typo. Atau kalau kata2 Az di FF atau A/N ini ada yang menyakiti, frontal, menyinggung atau bagaimana tolong tegur Az.


	6. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (V)

**The Huan Zhu Prince**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair: KrisTao**

**.**

**Genre: Collosal romance, Family, Historical possibly**

**.**

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**.**

**[Warns]**

_**ADAPTASI FILM "HUAN ZHU GE GE"**_

**YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.**

.

.

===Keping Pertama===

_**Yin Chuo Yang Cha**_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 5

.

.

**current music for these chappie; f(x) – Sorry (Dear Daddy)**

**ma mood; Mellow. Stomachache!**

.

.

Tao as **Huang Zi Tao**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as **Xia Lu Han**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as **Wu Yi Fan**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as **Jiang Se Hun**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as **Bao Ba Yuen**: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as **Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama Xia Yuhe. Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as **Jiang Cha Il**: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as **Zhang Yi Xing**: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as **Liu Hua In **& **Li Ang Tsu**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as **Jiang Fu Chen **& **Ang Xiu Min**: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Cha Il. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

**Min En Wu**: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

Usai mendengar penuturan Lu Han, Se Hun pergi ke penjara melepaskan Hua In dan Ang Tsu.

Hua In dan Ang Tsu ditahan karena berkelahi dengan pengawal ketika hendak melindungi Lu Han. Setelah melepas kedua kakak-beradik itu, Se Hun pergi ke rumah kumuh. Dia bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa penghuni di sana, juga kedua bersaudara Liu/Li. Ucapan mereka persis seperti yang dikatakan Lu Han. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Se Hun pun memastikan, Lu Han-lah sang Pangeran yang asli, sementara Zi Tao adalah yang palsu.

.

.

Melihat bekas tempat tinggal dan mendengar latar belakang Zi Tao sejak kanak-kanak, sedikit banyak Se Hun pun mengerti kenapa Zi Tao begitu tergoda menjadi Putra Mahkota. Tapi kelakuan Zi Tao ini juga sungguh keterlaluan. Berani membohongi Kaisar adalah kejahatan besar. Bisa mencelakakan banyak orang.

.

.

"Kurasa kalian berdua pasti merasa sangat aneh kenapa Huang Zitao bisa berubah jadi Pangeran…" kata Se Hun pada Hua In dan Ang Tsu. "Yah, mungkin karena dia berjodoh dengan Kaisar. Setelah dia dibawa ke istana dari tempat berburu itu, Kaisar sangat menyukainya dan mengangkatnya jadi Pangeran. Maka, kalian lebih baik tidak membeberkan masa lalunya. Daripada nanti menyusahkan diri sendiri."

Hua In merasa ada ancaman dibalik kata-kata Se Hun. Dia menukas, "Zitao kalau berubah jadi siapapun boleh. Tapi sayang dia tak bisa mengubah dirinya sendiri. Seperti Sun Go Kong yang bisa berubah jadi apapun, tapi dia tetaplah seekor kera!" _(Sun Go Kong = Kera Sakti)_

"Jangan salah!" sergah Se Hun mengibaskan tangan. "Sekarang anak itu sudah punya gelar dan dilindungi Kaisar. Dia kini anggota keluarga Kerajaan—bukan lagi gelandangan yang hidup di jalan. Aku pun tidak berani mencemari namanya!"

Hua In menyadari ancaman Se Hun. Dia segera berkata sambil menarik Ang Tsu ke pelukannya. Yang dipeluk diam sembari memerah.

"Kami mengerti. Kami tak akan berani macam-macam." tukasnya acuh. Lebih sibuk menciumi puncak kepala Ang Tsu.

"Baguslah," ujar Se Hun lega. "Mengenai Xia Luhan dan Bao Bayuen, untuk sementara mereka akan tinggal di rumahku. Kemungkinan besar tak akan ke mari lagi." Se Hun lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang perak. "Anggap saja ini sedikit pemberian dari kedua pemuda itu. Pakailah untuk membeli keperluan orang-orang yang tinggal di sini."

Ang Tsu langsung memandang Se Hun dengan curiga.

"Tampaknya, bukan hanya Zitao yang berubah menjadi Pangeran. Luhan pun telah berubah menjadi _peri_. Kan, Tuan Muda?" goda Ang Tsu usil.

"A—Ah?"

_(Ang Tsu pikir, Se Hun ada jatuh hati pada Lu Han! Dan hei, itu memang!)_

.

.

Se Hun kembali ke Graha Xuexi dan menyampaikan hasil penyelidikannya. Kesimpulannya, Zi Tao itu memang pangeran palsu.

.

.

.

Cha Il yang sejak awal menyukai Zi Tao manis yang polos dan naïf, tidak percaya kalau dia seorang _pengkhianat_. Mendengar cerita Lu Han yang tak diada-ada membuatnya sedikit gerah.

"Mana mungkin? Putra _Huan Zhu_ itu orang baik. Dia sangat blak-blakan. Orangnya sangat menarik dan lucu. Dia juga ramah dan memandang semua orang seperti saudara. Benar-benar seperti lelaki."

_(Dia memang lelaki, Tuan Muda!)_

"Tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, kenyataannya memang seperti itu, _Gege_." kata Se Hun menjelaskan. "Pangeran palsu berada di dalam istana. Yang asli ada di sini. Ini suatu kekeliruan besar!"

Xiu Min segera menyambung. "Hal ini sungguh tidak baik! Kaisar sangat menyayangi Putra _Huan Zhu_. Dengan mengantar Tuan Pangeran mengunjungi Kuil Langit, Kaisar telah mengumumkan kepada semua orang kalau dia telah mengangkat seorang anak. Jika kemudian tersiar kabar kalau dia itu pangeran palsu, mau di ke manakan muka Kaisar Junmyun? Waktu itu, pasti akan ada sekelompok orang mendapat hukuman. Salah satunya adalah Selir Zhang. Kita sudah tahu kalau sejak dulu Permaisuri Enwu berseteru dengan Selir Zhang. Ini seperti kesempatan emas bagi Permaisuri Enwu untuk menjatuhkan Selir Zhang!"

Kata-kata Xiu Min seperti diplomasi, sangat akuratif dan hati-hati, penuh perhitungan…

"Istriku, aku sependapat denganmu!" sahut Fu Chen membenarkan.

"Jadi maksud _Baba _bagaimana? Kita akan diam saja dan membiarkan pangeran palsu tetap berada di dalam istana?"

Fu Chen menjawab Cha Il, "Sementara ini, yang bisa lakukan adalah menahan Xia Luhan tetap di sini agar tidak berkeliaran di luar. Jangan sampai ada orang lain mengetahui keberadaannya. Rahasia tentang pangeran asli dan palsu, sementara hanya kita sekeluarga yang tahu. Ini masalah sensitif. Kita ini keluarga dekat Selir Zhang. Jika semua ini terbongkar dan Kaisar murka, kita sekeluarga pun bisa celaka!"

_(Pada jaman Kekaisaran China, sistem eksekusi terhadap penjahat besar bisa saja (dalam arti, dilegalkan) dan akan dilakukan tuntas hingga keluarganya—termasuk anak, cucu sampai sepupu—ini dimaksud agar membabat habis penjahat tersebut hingga ke akar-akarnya)_

"Lebih baik, kita berusaha perlahan-lahan. Kalian berdua, Cha'il, Sehun. Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke istana. Coba selidiki apakah tersiar desas-desus, atau coba cari waktu tepat bicara langsung dengan Putra _Huan Zhu_. Tanyakan apakah dia mengenal Xia Luhan, lalu lihat reaksinya."

Cha Il mengiyakan. Tapi ekspresi tidak puas tetap tampak di wajah Se Hun.

Fu Chen memperingati—menasehati Se Hun, "Sekarang ada seorang Xia Luhan di kediaman kita. Kita belum tahu, dia itu sumber keberuntungan atau malapetaka. Karenanya, kumohon kau jangan bertindak sok pahlawan sebelum menyelidiki semuanya dengan tuntas, mengerti?"

Dengusan napas.

Se Hun menyadari kecemasan Fu Chen. Maka, ditekannya perasaannya, "Baik _Baba_. Aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah."

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari dua malam setelah parade di jalanan itu, di istana, Zi Tao sangat memikirkan Lu Han dan Ba Yuen sampai-sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

Dalam mimpi itu, Zi Tao melihat sosok Lu Han yang seperti hantu—berjalan menembus kabut dan menghampirinya.

"Zitao, bagaimana kabarmu?" Lu Han bertanya lembut. Bicaranya halus. Hampir tidak terdengar. Lebih mirip lirih. Mungkin membisik. Dan jarak bibir dingin itu hanya sesenti kira-kira dari daun telinga si pemuda Panda. Membuat bergidik.

"Baik…, eh…, tidak terlalu baik…," jawab Zi Tao gugup.

"Kau curi kipasku, kau curi lukisanku. Sekarang kau pun mencuri ayahku. Kau tentu sangat senang, kan?"

"Tidak… bukan seperti itu… aku… dengar dulu penjelasanku…"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Zi Tao langsung terputus karena Lu Han melompat ke arahnya dan mencekiknya. Zi Tao ketakutan sekali. Dia berteriak, "_Gege!_ Jangan begini! Kita kan saudara angkat. Kumohon…."

Zi Tao terus heboh berteriak-teriak hingga—

—terjatuh dari ranjang.

Dua dayang Zi Tao, Ming Yue dan Cai Xia yang tidur menemaninya langsung menghampiri. Mereka menepuk-nepuknya sambil berkata, "Nak, kau mimpi lagi, ya?"

Zi Tao membuka mata. "Aku ada di mana?" tanyanya linglung.

"Ya, tentu saja di istana, Tuan Pangeran."

Lima detik, Zi Tao tertegun. "Oh…, kukira di rumah kumuh…" kejarnya kemudian.

.

.

Ming Yue dan Cai Xia bingung melihat Zi Tao. Tapi keduanya tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam dua malam, Pangeran."

Zi Tao mondar-mandir gelisah. Lalu berteriak, "Dengzi! Cuozi! Cepat kalian ke mari!"

Kedua kasim yang berjaga di luar bergegas masuk. Keduanya setengah mengantuk tapi tetap membungkuk.

"Hamba di sini!"

"Kalian jangan menyebut diri sendiri dengan sebutan _'hamba'_ di sini!" seru Zi Tao.

"Em, baik… _Hamba_ tahu." jawab kedua kasim.

Ctak!

Urat pelipis Zi Tao putus sebuah…

.

.

Ming Yue dan Cai Xia tertawa. Zi Tao melotot ke arah kedua dayang, "Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Kedua dayang itu langsung berlutut dan berkata, "Hamba pantas mati!"

Zi Tao kesal sekali. Dia gemas!

"Apanya yang _'hamba patut mati'_?"

"…"

"Ingat, kalian tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata itu di sini! Kalian bukan hamba, mengerti?"

Keempat pelayan pribadi Zi Tao membeo, "_Hamba_~ mengerti!"

Haduh. Zi Tao pasrah. Dia beralih ke masalah lain. Dimintanya Deng Zi dan Cuo Zi menurunkan tembaga pengait kelambu tempat tidur. Ingin kembali lelap sebab lupa akan tujuannya bangun itu.

.

.

Menjelang jam empat subuh, Zi Tao memakai baju kedodoran dan cadar hitam menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan menuju tembok istana bagian barat.

Zi Tao mengendap-endap. Melihat tak ada orang di sekitar situ, dia pun mengeluarkan seutas tali yang ujungnya terbuat dari kawat tembaga tempat tidur. Diayunkannya lalu dilemparkannya ke atas tembok. Setelah kait itu tersangkut di atas tembok, dia mulai memanjat.

Tembok istana amat tinggi. Zi Tao kelihatan kepayahan. Dia mencoba memanjat beberapa kali tapi justru merosot ke bawah berkali-kali pula. Dia mulai mengomel, "Setiap hari makan terus sampai gemuk! Ilmu _gingkang_—_meringankan tubuhku_ pun jadi lenyap…"

.

.

Zi Tao sudah memanjat pertengahan tembok. _"Sial! Ada pengawal datang!"_ Dia menjerit dalam hati. Namun, siapa sangka pada saat genting begitu kait tembaga sudah tidak mampu menahan tubuh Zi Tao. Terdengar bunyi _'Krek!'_ –lalu kawat pun putus…

Deheman pelan, suara itu menarik perhatian para pengawal. Mereka berseru, "Suara apa itu? Siapa di sana? Ayo lekas keluar!"

Sekonyong-konyong Zi Tao jatuh berdebum. Para pengawal dengan pedang terhunus segera berdatangan mengepung dirinya. Dia mengkerut.

Zi Tao ketakutan sekali. Dia berteriak, "Para pahlawan sekalian, ampuni aku!"

"Hah? Laki-laki?"

Seorang pengawal menyibakkan cadar Zi Tao dengan pedangnya. Sejurus kemudian mereka semua jatuh berlutut dan berseru, "Putra _Huan Zhu!_"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat pagi namun Jun Myun sudah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan pengawal yang membawa—menyeret Zi Tao ke kediaman Selir Zhang, Istana Yanxi.

Sang Kaisar baru bangun, masih setengah mengantuk. Dia mengucek mata dan tak percaya melihat Zi Tao yang memakai baju kasim—tampak kedodoran di tubuhnya, wajahnya sangat kumal.

_(Mungkin Kaisar mengira dia bermimpi melihat Putra _Huan Zhu_ kesayangannya jadi gembel…)_

"Ada masalah apa? Mengapa kau berdandan layaknya seorang penyusup?" tanya Jun Myun pada Zi Tao. Dia lalu mengambil seutas tali yang ujungnya dibuat dari kawat tembaga tempat tidur. "Apa ini?"

Zi Tao bersungut-sungut, mengalihkan tatapannya pada tangannya yang masih dicengkram keras oleh para pengawal kerajaan.

"Tolong lepaskan putraku."

Dengan itu pengawal pun tunduk, melepas kungkungannya pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao girang. "Itu _Cambuk Cakar Terbang_," jawabnya.

"Hah?" Jun Myun semakin kaget.

"Tentu saja bukan _Cambuk Cakar Terbang_ sungguhan. Aku mengarangnya…"

Mereka yang berada bersama Zi Tao berjengit aneh. Heran, kata-kata pemuda ini begitu ambigu. Yi Xing pun sampai menekan punggung tangannya di dahi sang pemuda. "Kau jatuh di mana?" tanyanya.

"Di tembok istana sebelah barat. Aku terjatuh saat turun dari tembok hingga sekujur tubuhku sakit semua. Aku juga nyaris dibunuh pengawal karena disangka penyusup."

Jun Myun langsung pusing sewaktu membayangkannya. Anak ini betul-betul pembuat masalah. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, semenjak kehadiran Zi Tao di istana membuat suasana kerajaan menjadi lebih berwarna. Jadi dia menghela napas, "Jadi kau hendak melompati tembok? Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Agaknya Zi Tao merasa sedikit bersalah, "Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar istana. Tapi setiap gerbang dijaga ketat sehingga aku tidak bisa keluar. Memang tinggal di istana menyenangkan—tapi aku juga ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang dulu. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka!"

Jun Myun memelototi Zi Tao dengan canda. "Menghebohkan! Sekarang kau kan sudah jadi _Ge Ge_, bukan lagi orang biasa yang hidup di luar sana. Bagaimana cara ibumu mendidikmu?" Jun Myun beralih mengamati tali berkait tembaga yang dipegang Zi Tao. "Dan dari mana kau belajar membuat benda semacam ini? _Cambuk Cakar Terbang_, eh? _Huang Ama _baru dengar."

Mengernyit.

"Aku ingat sekali ibumu adalah seorang wanita yang lembut bagaikan air. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengajarkan cara-cara hidup dunia_ kangouw_—_persilatan_, macam begini padamu?"

Melihat Kaisar mulai murka, Yi Xing langsung cemas. Berulangkali dia memberi isyarat mata pada Zi Tao agar segera meminta maaf. Sesungguhnya Zi Tao tidak _lelet_, tapi pemuda itu justru merasa terhina oleh perkataan Jun Myun. Dia mengabaikan isyarat Yi Xing dan malah menjawab Kaisar dengan berani.

_(Biar bagaimana, sang Kaisar telah menghina ibu 'kakaknya' secara tidak langsung, kan?_

—_dan ibu Lu Han adalah ibunya juga!)_

"Mohon _Huang Ama_ jangan pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal ibuku! Coba renungkan, pernahkah _Huang Ama_ mengingat ibuku?

"_Mama _seperti air sedangkan _Huang Ama_ seperti api! Di istana ini _Huang Ama_ punya permaisuri serta begitu banyak selir. Apalah artinya ibuku? _Huang Ama_ sudah lama melupakannya! Kalau memang ingat, _Huang Ama_ tidak mungkin membiarkannya membeku di Danau Daming dan hidup seperti janda sampai ajal menjemputnya!"

Zi Tao merasa tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan kesalnya untuk mewakili Lu Han yang ibunya diabaikan Jun Myun. Separuh dirinya sejak dulu sangat membenci sikap pengecut. Tak apa, walau sekarang Jun Myun berstatus ayahnya, dia tak akan segan memberontak jika sesekali pria itu berani menghina Lu Han dan Yu He. Itu juga menyakiti Zi Tao!

Kaisar, yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah dibantah seperti itu serta-merta menggebrak meja dan berseru, "Anak kurang ajar!"

.

.

Pada saat Kaisar menggebrak meja, seluruh dayang dan kasim yang ada di ruangan itu langsung jatuh berlutut. Yi Xing pun otomatis membeku. Hanya Zi Tao yang tetap berdiri tegak dengan kakinya.

Yi Xing buru-buru menghampiri dan mendorong Zi Tao. "Ayo, lekas minta maaf pada _Huang Ama_. Katakan kau memang bersalah."

Dia membelalakkan mata. "Memangnya apa salahku? Karena aku membentak Kaisar?" Zi Tao balik bertanya. "Aku sudah tahu, sejak masuk istana ini, cepat atau lambat, seseorang akan memenggal kepalaku!" Lalu dia menambahkan dengan penuh emosi, "_Huang Ama_, kukatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku bukan seorang _Ge Ge!_ Jadi, biarkan saja aku pergi dari sini. Aku sudah muak!"

Pernyataan Zi Tao yang berbalut amarah membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Yi Xing sangat kaget. Dia menegur, "Pangeranku, mengapa kau bicara begitu? Sekalipun kau bersitegang dengan _Huang Ama_-mu, kau tetap tak boleh bicara sembarangan. Kau bukan lagi hidup di antara rakyat jelata. Bagaimanapun, ayahmu seorang Kaisar!"

Dengan getir, Zi Tao tertawa paksa. "Ayahku bukan Kaisar. Siapa ayahku yang sesungguhnya, aku pun tak tahu!"

.

.

Jun Myun menatap Zi Tao yang mukanya penuh amarah. Sikapnya benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mengenal kompromi. Mujurnya lagi, keberanian seperti yang diperagakan Zi Tao itu tidak pernah ada di antara sekian banyak putra-putri Kaisar—jangankan membangkang, menyela perkataan Kaisar pun dianggap kesalahan besar yang fatal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata-kata Zi Tao perihal Xia Yu He ada benarnya juga.

_(Dia memang mencampakkan wanita yang melahirkan 'putranya'. Rite?)_

Jun Myun mendesah. Nada bicaranya akhirnya melembut. Tak lagi melengking seperti di awal. Diam-diam dia menatap ekspresi Zi Tao yang nampak terluka begitu banyak.

"Xia Zitao… kuakui, aku tahu telah bersalah pada ibumu. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku telah berencana menjemput ibumu," ucapnya.

.

.

Sang Kaisar sedikit melirik pada Selir Zhang yang menunduk. Entah, namun sepertinya laki-laki itu sungguh tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Jun Myun. Seolah-olah ada batu besar menghantam pola pikirnya saat itu. Dia juga terluka, bahkan lebih banyak dari Xia Yu He. Dia pun sesungguhnya baru tahu kenyataannya sejak beberapa waktu setelah Zi Tao diangkut Cha Il dengan kudanya ke istana ini.

Waktu itu Yi Xing masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Tentang mengapa Kaisar rela menunggui Zi Tao hingga sadar, dengan telaten… sampai pada beberapa malam setelahnya, Jun Myun angkat bicara tentang siapa sosok yang dibolehkan menempati bangsal khusus kerajaan. Kamar Putra Mahkota—Tuan Putri.

Di awal memang dia agak tidak percaya, itu bisa dibilang sebagai perselingkuhan secara tidak langsung, bukan? Karena bila diruntut secara logis, hipotesisnya ialah Jun Myun sama sekali tidak melakukan pernikahan sah dengan_ ibunya_ _Zi Tao_.

Sampai Kaisar itu sendiri yang menjelaskan runtutannya pun, dia masih berusaha mencerna dengan kepalanya. Bukan apa-apa… tapi bukankah menyakitkan jika suami—meski kau dimadu olehnya—bermalam dengan wanita lain yang bukan salah satu istrinya sampai menghasilkan putra? Buruknya, saat itu Jun Myun bilang dia tak sepenuhnya sadar sampai melakukannya sejauh itu. Bertepatan dengan dua minggu setelah kematian _Jin Shuo—putri mereka yang saat itu harusnya berada di singgasana keputren_.

Kalau diteliti, anak itulah yang berhak jadi sang Tuan Putri, penerus Kaisar yang mutlak, bila saja dia tak _meninggal_.

Godam yang sama besar menimpanya dua kali ketika Zi Tao, terang-terang ada di sini. Putra Mahkota penerus Kaisar itu seakan memojokkan matanya. Sikapnya yang polos membuat Selir Zhang sungguh tidak tega, tatapan matanya yang mengisyaratkan keluguan bocah kecil—secara tak sadar itu mengingatkannya pada _putri kecil-_nya. Akhirnya dia luluh juga.

Dia memang bukan kehilangan _suami_… sungguh, malah Jun Myun masih berdiri menopangnya di sini. Tapi lebih berat daripada itu… dia kehilangan _anak_-nya.

—yang bahkan tidak sempat menempati bangsal Tuan Putri.

Jika mau egois, sebetulnya bisa saja Yi Xing mendepak Zi Tao keluar begitu dia mengecam Jun Myun dengan perilakunya. _En Wu tak tahu-menahu tentang soal ini, sampai detik ini._

Tapi lagi-lagi, perasaannya sebagai sesama yang pernah _terluka_, membuatnya menempatkan diri di pihak Xia Yu He. Bila dia kehilangan anaknya, Yu He pernah kehilangan ayah dari anaknya. Bukankah timbal balik bila kini keadaan ditukar? Saat ini selir itu mendapat suaminya, dan anak dari Yu He memperoleh ayahnya? Adil. Tak ada yang tersakiti.

Karena dia bukan pendendam.

.

.

"Kaisar terpaksa melakukannya karena waktu itu bersamaan dengan kematian _Jinshuo_… makanya Kaisar amat berduka hingga tak berniat melakukan apapun. Termasuk menjemput ibumu…"

Jun Myun terperangah.

Yi Xing tersenyum pasti.

Sudah jelas yang menutur barusan bukanlah Jun Myun, melainkan Yi Xing…

Dia melanjutkan, "Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu. Selama ini kau memendam amarah pada Kaisar dan baru sekarang kau mengungkapkannya. Aku mengerti, ibumu…, dia menyalahkan dan membenci Kaisar seumur hidupnya. Tapi ucapanmu tadi yang mengatakan kau bukan putranya jangan kau ulangi lagi… karena itu bisa menyakitiku juga…"

Zi Tao menatap Yi Xing dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa… apa yang _Ibu _bicarakan…?"

"…Maafkan Kaisar untukku."

Sungguh dia tak menyangka reaksi Yi Xing akan _melunak_ seperti itu. Dia memang tidak paham dengan yang diungkit laki-laki ini, tapi… mengapa dia merendah dengan segitu sopannya, seolah-olah Zi Tao adalah permata yang berhak dilindungi.

_(Apa yang terjadi?)_

Sementara itu, Jun Myun menganggap sorot mata Zi Tao sebagai pengertian antara ayah dan anaknya. Hati sang Kaisar pun dipenuhi kelembutan dan kepedihan sekaligus. Juga perasaan salut dengan Selir Zhang. Laki-laki itu bukan hanya berhati besar. Sudah memaafkannya, dia jua berani merendah untuk mendapat maaf Zi Tao.

.

.

"Terus terang, di antara sekian banyak putra-putriku, tak seorang pun bernyali besar seperti kau, berani menantangku. Hari ini demi ibumu, aku akan memaafkanmu meski tanpa diminta," kata Jun Myun. "Kemarilah, apa kau benar-benar marah padaku sehingga tak mau mendekatiku lagi?"

Yi Xing segera mencairkan suasana. Dibimbingnya Zi Tao mendekat ke arah Jun Myun sambil berkata, "Yang Mulia, lihatlah wajah Pangeran yang mirip anak kucing. Setelah semalam melompat tembok, jatuh dan hampir dibunuh pengawal, dia jadi emosional. Dia kaget, juga lelah."

"…"

Jun Myun mengulurkan tangan meraih lengan Zi Tao. Dipandanginya pemuda itu baik-baik.

"Dulu waktu aku masih muda, emosiku juga meledak-ledak sepertimu."

"Hwaaa…," Zi Tao tiba-tiba berseru. Dia menghambur memeluk Jun Myun erat-erat. Setelahnya ganti memeluk Selir Zhang. Suaranya parau berkata, "Sebelum ini aku tak tahu betapa bahagianya punya ayah. _Huang Ama_, aku sangat takut jika Anda begitu baik padaku seperti ini, maka aku benar-benar tak dapat berpisah dengan Anda!"

Jun Myun membalas pelukan Zi Tao. Dengan lemah lembut berujar, "Anak bodoh, sejak dulu kau adalah Pangeran _Huan Zhu_ yang kusayangi. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu meninggalkanku? Maaf kalau aku telat menyatakannya tapi, aku menyayangimu…"

Jun Myun mengusap-usap kepala Zi Tao. "Kelak kalau kau ingin keluar istana, jangan melompati tembok lagi. Kita orang Manchu sangat sopan dan terpelajar. Pria dan wanita punya kedudukan yang sama. Sama-sama boleh menunggang kuda dan memanah. Kalau kau ingin keluar istana, berdandanlah dengan tampan dan ajak prajurit kembar Xiao Dengzi serta Xiao Cuozi menemanimu agar lebih aman. Biar bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Zi Tao gembira sekali mendengar perkataan Jun Myun. Dia langsung bersujud mengucapkan terimakasih.

"_Xie-xie,_ _Huang Ama! Ibu!_ _Xie-xie._"

"Tapi ada syaratnya," Kaisar tersenyum. "Dua hari lagi kau harus pergi ke sekolah Kerajaan untuk belajar bersama para Pangeran. Qi Xiao Lan akan mengajarimu secara khusus. Pengetahuan Guru Qi sangat luas. Ibumu belum pernah mengajari cara membuat puisi dan pantun, bukan? Kau akan mengejar ketertinggalan itu."

Wajah Zi Tao langsung tegang. Tak beda dengan Yi Xing.

"Eh?"

"Dia harus menyamakan pendidikannya dengan anak Raja yang lain." ucap Jun Myun menjawab keheranan Yi Xing.

_Huh! Aku harus belajar! Sungguh menyebalkan! Kenapa sih jadi anak Kaisar demikian repot?_ Omel Zi Tao dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap ini dengan nistanya ditulis waktu Az lagi stress #alah. Tapi sumpah, aslinya Az mau update hari Sabtu, tapi geblek banget masa pas mau login kan lupa, yaudah Az udah hopeless aja tuh. Tadinya pingin nangis di warnet malah, tapi gajadi u,u

Ditambah lagi hari ini Az remed PKn, dohh. Bagaikan(?) dunia runtuh, Az kagak pernah demen yang namanya pasal! Nilai kemarin aja 4,5 :D

Setelah bisa move-on dari keterpurukan2(?) baru deh Az ingat kalo di lappie Az nggak pernah logout akun FFn, yaudah lah, Az kalo update dari lappie aja, nungguin wifi #duar.

Beuh, Az kira bakal betulan pindah akun, tapi Tuhan masih sayang. Syukurlah T-T

Yaudah, Az mo ngebacot dulu kayak biasa…

.

_**Az! KrisTao moment-nya?**_

Begini. Az jelaskan pelan2 alasannya Az tidak semudah itu membuat Pangeran Kelima jatuh hati pada Xia—ehem, maksudnya Huang Zitao. Az akan lebih menekankan bagaimana _proses jatuh cinta _itu. Agar lebih _masuk akal_. Mengapa? Sebab, posisi Xia Zitao dan Xia Luhan di sini saja belum jelas bagaimana. Maksudnya**, rahasia tentang Pangeran asli** itu belum terbongkar seluruhnya. Luhan saja masih di Graha Xuexi. Kan? Jadi, bagaimana bisa Wufan berpendapat ia menyukai Zitao?

Kalau di Huan Zu Ge Ge—film aslinya, si Pangeran Kelima (_Wufan_) emang nggak merasakan apa2 sama Zitao—

—pada awalnya. Sampai saat lama2 dia ketemu terus sama Xiao Yanzi (_Zitao_) di istana. Mulai deh, tumbuh(?) rasa2.

Tapi di sini, Az buat **Wufan menyukai Tao sejak pandangan pertama **tapi intriknya, apakah mungkin dia mencintai _**adik**_nya sendiri? _(Wufan kan tahunya Zitao-lah yang adiknya, bukan Luhan) _Nanti incest, dong? _(Sementara tag incest hanya akan Az beri khusus untuk KaiSoo aka Hua In & Ang Tsu) _Nah, itu baru poin satu. Poin kedua, jika Wufan secepat itu menyatakan suka pada Zitao, bagaimana reaksi Kaisar? Kalau tiba2 Junmyun punya riwayat sakit jantung apa tidak akan mati di tempat? Kaget, tentu. Sebab Zitao baru—belum lama ini masuk istana, **apa kata orang2 dalam istana (apalagi Enwu yang dasarnya suka mengompori) jika Pangeran Kelima menaruh hati pada adik sendiri?** Apakah tidak akan muncul pikiran: _'seperti tidak ada orang lain saja untuk Pangeran Kelima sukai?'_ Udah deh tuh, Enwu dapat umpan buat manas2in Kaisar lagi (ToT)p

Az pikir, meski FF ini hanyalah sebagian dari fiksi, tapi untuk membuatnya lebih _hidup, _**apa salahnya membuat kisah cinta KrisTao lebih **_**logis?**_Kalau dirunut kan, lebih enak jika Wufan tahu hal yang sebenarnya dulu, barulah, Zitao pun mengaku dia cuma pangeran palsu. Then, lebih gampang deh kalau mau ehem—cinta2an. Jadi, apa itu perasaan yang dirasakan Wufan bisa _jelas_. Wufan tidak akan bimbang lagi karena merasakan _sayang untuk seorang adik, _atau melainkan _rasa ingin melindungi sebagai kekasih_. Istilah kasarnya begini, _'masa sih gue naksir sodara sendiri?' _Meski memang, cinta pandangan pertama tak terduga.

.

.

Karena konflik THZP yang tak sebentar tak langsung akan selesai, itulah mengapa romansanya disimpan dulu. FYI, di part2 sebelumnya Az sudah pernah mengungkit, membaca THZP perlu _kesabaran_ karena FF ini akan jadi panjang. Eits, tapi biarpun panjang Az janji gaakan ngaret dari jadwal update, kok!

FYI aja sih, sampai di sini, di part 5 bab_'Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha'_ ini kebanyakan setting diambil di istana dan Zitao sebagai main cast-nya, dalam arti ini masih plot utama. Luhan tak terlalu disorot sebab dianggap dia fine2 saja di Graha Xuexie. Nanti, di pertengahan antara beberapa part yang akan datang, Az khususkan untuk side-story, membahas soal masing2 pairing. Just wait then, and be patient. Pelan2 tapi, Az akan membuatnya, kok.

**Tentang marga Huang-nya si Zitao, Az taruh tersurat di sini saja, ya. Az takut terlalu ruwet kalau nanti-nanti. Biksuni yang merawatnya sejak kecil itu tak sengaja mendapat catatan kaki yang ditinggalkan **_ibu___**Zitao kala meletakkan kardus berisi Zitao bayi di depan Vihara. Silsilah Zitao juga tidak jelas karena sang biksuni juga tak tahu-menahu tentang orangtuanya hingga kini. Jadi Zitao besar di jalan sebelum akhirnya menempat di 'rumah kumuh' bersama bersaudara Liu/Li.**

Az minta nikmati saja yang THZP tampilkan. Dan jangan lupa tanya apapun bagian yang membingungkan. Az pasti jawab :)

Baiklah, mood Az sedang kurang baik untuk meneruskan notes lebih jauh. Hawanya lagi angot2an terus. 'Tamu bulanan' datang di saat tidak tepat X(

Untuk notes di part kemarin, _silahkan cek kalau nggak keberatan._ Dan kalau dibaca, Az langsung mengembalikannya pada readers. Akankah ditanggapi atau diacuhkan saja.

Last…, ada readers baru? Ni hao! #GiveBbuing2.

.

.

Buat Ress-eon: Kasihin clue nggak, ya? Dari gaya bahasa Az aja kan udah ketauan, eon! :D Umm, btw dulu kita punya affair(?) #jder


	7. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (VI)

The Huan Zhu Prince

.

.

Main Pair: KrisTao

.

Genre: Colossal romance, Family, Historical possibly

.

Rating: T (PG-13)

.

[Warns]

_ADAPTASI FILM "HUAN ZHU GE GE"_

YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.

.

.

===Keping Pertama===

_Yin Chuo Yang Cha_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 6

.

.

current music for these chappie; EXO – Angel (Into Your World)

ma mood; Get bit stress XP

.

.

Tao as Huang Zi Tao: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as Xia Lu Han: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as Wu Yi Fan: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as Jiang Se Hun: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as Bao Ba Yuen: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama Xia Yuhe. Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as Jiang Cha Il: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as Zhang Yi Xing: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as Liu Hua In & Li Ang Tsu: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as Jiang Fu Chen & Ang Xiu Min: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Cha Il. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

Min En Wu: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

Keluar dari Istana Yanxi, Zi Tao berjumpa dengan Yi Fan dan Cha Il. Keduanya kaget melihat penampilan Zi Tao yang lusuh serta mendengarnya mencoba kabur dari istana semalam.

"Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan! Orang seperti ini belum pernah kutemui di manapun,"

Yi Fan pun terkagum-kagum. "Mengapa kau berdandan seperti ini?"

Zi Tao melihat sekeliling lalu berkata, "Di sini tidak leluasa. Yuk, ke Paviliun Shuofang untuk membicarakannya."

Kedua pemuda itu heran tapi mereka tetap mengikuti Zi Tao menuju kediamannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di Paviliun Shuofang, keempat pembantu Zi Tao sudah kelihatan mengantuk berat. Zi Tao pun memerintahkan keempatnya untuk tidur.

Kompak mereka siaga. "Hamba tidak berani tidur!" jawab keempatnya.

Zi Tao marah. Dipelototinya keempatnya sambil berkata, "Sudah kubilang di kediamanku ini, kata-kata seperti: _'hamba tidak berani', 'hamba yang rendah', 'hamba patut mati'_, tidak boleh diucapkan! Siapa yang mengatakannya maka gajinya akan dipotong! Semakin sering kalian mengucapkannya maka gaji kalian akan ludes semua!"

"Hamba mematuhi perintah!" Keempatnya membeo lagi.

_(Lagi-lagi hamba…)_

Zi Tao benar-benar tidak berdaya. Akhirnya dia mengibaskan tangan sambil berkata, "Sudahlah! Kalian semua pergilah! Kalau belum kupanggil, jangan ada yang masuk ke mari."

"Siap!" Keempat pelayan itu akhinya undur diri.

Yi Fan yang tinggal di istana dan terbiasa dengan perkataan _'hamba'_ tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Zi Tao.

"Mengapa mereka tidak boleh mengatakan _'hamba'_?"

Zi Tao menghela napas. Sepertinya para bangsawan di istana ini mesti sekali-kali dilepas hidup di luar tembok biar mengerti kehidupan luar sana…

Zi Tao menatapnya. Katanya kepada Yi Fan, "Kalian sudah terbiasa dipanggil Yang Mulia Pangeran sehingga beranggapan mereka yang bekerja sebagai pelayan, sejak lahir memang telah ditakdirkan jadi budak sahaya." Ditatapnya dua pemuda itu bergantian.

"Apa Tuan Muda dan Pangeran Kelima tidak tahu kalau mereka punya ayah dan ibu? Hanya saja karena keluarga mereka tidak mampu, mereka lalu dikirim jadi pelayan. Kasihan sekali bukan?" Dia menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Cha Il dan Yi Fan taat memperhatikan.

"Aku dulu bukanlah seorang Pangeran. Jadi aku tidak menyetujui tata krama semacam ini. Setiap kali mereka bilang diri mereka adalah _'hamba'_, aku jadi sedih."

_(Wow, pemikiran Zi Tao ini bahkan lebih simpel—tapi _amazing_—dari seluruh pemikiran filosofis Aristoteles!)_

"Apalagi para kasim," lanjut Zi Tao lagi. "Sebelum masuk istana, tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu di… di…"

"_Dikebiri_, maksudmu?" Cha Il menyambung perkataannya.

"Yah! Jangan dikatakan terlalu jelas. Kau bisa menyakiti mereka jika ada yang mendengar!" Ditendangnya betis Cha Il dengan sengaja.

Dia meringis, "A-Aww."

Zi Tao kembali ke mode tegasnya. "Tapi itu benar… bagaimana menjelaskan hal semacam itu pada mereka? Hal itu membuat mereka bingung terhadap identitas mereka. Mereka lelaki tapi tidak merasa sebagai lelaki. Mereka bahkan tidak merasa menjadi bagian dari manusia seperti kita!" umpatnya berapi-api.

_(Dia juga lelaki, bukan? Bagaimana jika kaumnya dilecehkan seperti itu?_

—_tentu saja aku pun akan bertindak seperti Zi Tao jika kaumku diperlakukan begitu)_

Zi Tao lalu mendesah. Kemudian, ditatapnya kedua pemuda itu.

"Kembali ke persoalan semula. Kalian mau membantuku atau tidak?"

"Membantumu dalam hal apa?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Bawa aku keluar istana, secepatnya! Sebagai pelayan atau kasim kalian pun tidak apa-apa! Pokoknya aku harus keluar istana karena _Huang Ama_ tidak mengijinkanku keluar sebelum aku lulus pelajaran Guru Qi!"

Sontak si pangeran tampan terkejut. Pada masa itu, seorang Putra Mahkota hanya akan tinggal di kaputrenan dan tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar istana kecuali pada acara-acara yang amat khusus. Meski istana tempat yang megah dan sangat mewah, mereka akan hidup terkungkung di dalam kepungan temboknya.

"Ini… kurang baik," jawab Yi Fan akhirnya.

Cha Il menyambung, "Kau mau keluar untuk apa? Kalau kau kepingin sesuatu di luar istana, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Zi Tao merasa putus asa. Tidak ada gunanya mengharap pertolongan dari dua pemuda bangsawan aneh ini. Mereka sudah terdoktrin untuk selalu patuh pada aturan kerajaan. Seperti robot yang telah terprogram seluruhnya. Semua gerak-gerik ini-itu mesti ikut hukum istana. Benar-benar hidup yang membosankan, miris, dan… menggelikan!

.

.

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Aku harus keluar untuk menemui seseorang! Aku punya kakak angkat bernama Xia Luhan! Aku rindu padanya! Aku ingin tahu apakah kabarnya baik-baik saja atau tidak? Aku kepingin menengoknya, dan membagi uang serta pakaian yang kumiliki di sini untuknya. Aku juga ingin bercerita banyak hal padanya!"

Cha Il terperanjat. _Xia Lu Han—kakak angkat!_

Rupanya dalam hati si Pangeran _Huan Zhu_ belum melupakan—ah, ralat. Dia bahkan terus memikirkan seseorang yang bernama Xia Lu Han itu!

.

.

.

Pulang ke Graha Xuexi, Cha Il menyampaikan _temuannya _itu kepada Se Hun, Ba Yuen dan Lu Han.

Dia juga bercerita tentang Zi Tao yang sampai nekat melompati tembok istana semalam untuk keluar menemui Lu Han.

.

.

"Kau katakan padanya kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Lu Han.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku belum berani mengatakannya sebelum berembuk dengan kalian. Tapi menurutku, Pangeran_ Huan Zhu _ yang di istana itu bukan penipu. Dia sangat berperasaan. Dia kelihatan jujur dan masih polos. Sepertinya juga dia sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu." jelas Cha Il.

Se Hun kemudian menatap Lu Han. Dengan hati-hati bertanya, "Maukah kau bertemu dengan Zitao?"

Lu Han yang belum sembuh benar dari kejutannya pertama ketika Cha Il bilang kenal Zi Tao, sekarang bertambah terkejut. "Apakah bisa? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya ada dua," jawab Cha Il. "Pertama, kau yang menyelinap masuk istana. Yang kedua, dia yang menyelinap keluar istana."

"Sebenarnya kedua cara ini pun sama-sama beresiko. Zi Tao sudah membuat berbagai keonaran. Orang-orang di istana kini jadi amat memperhatikannya. Khususnya Permaisuri. Dia pasti sudah tidak tahan buat menciduk kepalanya itu." Dia menatap intens Lu Han, membuat Se Hun agak tercekat menahan napasnya melihat sang kakak berada seintim itu dengan Lu Han. "Kelihatannya, masalah ini tak dapat lagi disembunyikan dari Pangeran Kelima. _Gege_, kau harus sampaikan hal ini padanya." sambungnya.

"Aku percaya Pangeran Kelima tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini!" sahut sang adik—Se Hun.

Keduanya kembali menatap Luhan. "Emm, bagaimana denganmu… _Nona Xia?_"

Lu Han memotong, "Bisakah kalian tidak memanggilku _Nona_ _Xia?_ A-Aku ini laki-laki. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, panggil saja aku Luhan."

"Baik," Cha Il menjawab. "Kalau begitu kau juga tak perlu lagi memanggil kami dengan sebutan Tuan Muda. Panggil saja aku… emm, berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan belas. Mengapa?" Lu Han menatap Cha Il bingung.

"Ah. Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku _Kakak_ dan dia… Sehun saja. Kalian sebaya." senyumnya.

Lu Han sontak setuju. Cha Il melanjutkan, "Kau mesti mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan itu. Kini Zi Tao adalah putra kesayangan Kaisar. Belum tentu dia mau melepaskan kedudukan Pangeran-nya untukmu. Kalau Kaisar tahu dia Pangeran palsu, sesuai hukum istana, dia harus dihukum mati. Nah, apakah kau ingin melihatnya dihukum mati?"

Hati Lu Han terasa kecut. Dia sebenarnya ingin marah di satu sisi, tapi di lain pihak entah mengapa dia merasa jka Zi Tao benar-benar tulus. Seperti pemuda panda itu melakukan—menukar posisinya—bukan karena disengaja.

"Aku dan Zitao pernah saling bersumpah menjadi saudara. Aku mengucapkan sumpah itu dengan amat tulus." katanya. Dia menatap mata Cha Il dan Se Hun berganti-gantian, "Meski aku sangat marah, dia tetaplah adik kecilku. Sekarang ini… aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Meminta penjelasan apa sesungguhnya yang telah terjadi. Asal dia bisa memberi penjelasan, aku akan kembali ke Jinan dan memutuskan untuk menjadi _Xia Luhan _yang hanya pemuda biasa seumur hidup."

Dua laki-laki yang bersama Lu Han terperangah terkejut.

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Aku tak menginginkannya lagi…" bisik Lu Han lembut.

Kata-kata Lu Han tak pelak membuat Se Hun jadi lebih tersentuh.

_(Itu artinya, Lu Han tidak lagi mendambakan status sebagai putra Kaisar asalkan Zi Tao bisa menjelaskan semua hal ini padanya)_

Se Hun masih tidak percaya. Dikibaskannya tangan, "Tapi… kalaupun demikian, kau tak perlu sampai harus kembali ke Jinan. Pertemuan antara manusia kadang penuh misteri. Langit barangkali telah memiliki rencana lain bagimu." ujarnya bijak.

Lu Han pun terpana dengan perkataan Se Hun yang sepertinya _bermaksud lain_. Sementara Se Hun terus balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat jantung Lu Han deg-degan. Berdetak tak karuan. Bahkan sekarang Lu Han merasa jantungnya akan pecah.

_(Oh, did you replied the something absurd that 'Pangeran Kelima' feels to you, Xiao Lu?)_

.

.

.

.

.

Di siang terik itu, Yi Fan dan Se Hun datang tergesa-gesa memasuki Paviliun Shuofang. Mereka bermaksud untuk menemui Zi Tao. Mengecek pemuda itu, mungkin?

Zi Tao yang saat itu bersantai, terkejut melihat kedatangan keduanya yang mendadak. Apalagi wajah Yi Fan yang serius makin terlihat sangat serius. Belum pernah dia melihat _Pangeran Kelima_ berwajah seserius itu.

Segera saja Yi Fan menyuruh para pelayan keluar ruangan dan menutup seluruh pintu serta jendela sebab pembicaraan rahasia segera akan dimulai.

.

.

"Sehun sudah memberitahu semuanya padaku. Apa benar kau mencari seseorang bernama Xia Luhan?" tanya Yi Fan cepat. "Dia sekarang berada di Graha Xuexi—kediaman Fu Chen, ayah Sehun. Sekarang, aku dan Sehun yang menginginkan pengakuanmu. Terus teranglah, kami tidak akan marah…" Ditatapnya Zi Tao mengintimindasi, "Kau ini sebenarnya seorang _Ge Ge_ atau bukan?"

Wajahnya langsung pias. Zi Tao nyaris tak berani berkata-kata. Ditatapnya kedua pemuda itu dengan was-was.

Seakan mempelajari bahasa tubuh Zi Tao yang kaku, Yi Fan melonggarkan kancing bajunya.

"Kau bisa mempercayai kami!" kata Se Hun. "Kalau aku ingin mencelakaimu, aku tak akan memberitahu Pangeran Kelima terlebih dulu dan datang ke mari untuk mengecek kebenarannya denganmu. Kalau aku mau praktis, bisa saja aku tinggal mengantar Luhan ke hadapan Kaisar dan selesailah semuanya!"

Mulut Zi Tao terkatup rapat, tubuhnya berkeringat mulai gemetaran. Dia bertanya cemas, "Apakah Lu—Xia Luhan baik-baik saja? Dia pasti membenciku. Dia pasti telah memaki-makiku." Tukasnya nyaris tiada harapan. Frustasi. Zi Tao pikir mungkin setelah ini dia pantas mati dengan cara terpotong kecil-kecil.

_(Sama seperti janjimu saat 'Sumpah Saudara' hmm, Zi Tao?)_

Namun Se Hun mendecak. "Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja?" sahut pemuda bangsawan itu. "Ketika hari parade sebenarnya dia melihatmu, dikejarnya tandumu hingga ditangkap dan dipukuli pengawal. Untung kakakku—_Cha Il_—membawanya ke kediaman kami. Dia kini tinggal di sana hingga sekarang. Setiap hari gundah dan selalu menangis bila mengingatmu." ucapnya menjelaskan. Zi Tao terpana tak percaya mendengarnya. Begini… begini, apakah maksudnya Lu Han masih menerimanya?

Mata Zi Tao mulai berkaca-kaca. Se Hun menghela napasnya lalu melanjutkan, "Katanya dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, sekali saja… mendengar seluruh pengakuan langsung dari mulutmu sendiri. Dia bilang meski kau telah menipunya, kau tetaplah saudaranya!"

Kali ini Zi Tao benar-benar telah menangis. "Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja… Sungguh! Aku tidak sengaja…" ujarnya. Kaca bening dalam lensanya mencair deras. Benar-benar Zi Tao pikir, Lu Han sangatlah pengasih.

Yi Fan terperanjat menatapnya.

"Apa?! Jadi semua kisah itu benar? Kau adalah Pangeran palsu sedang Luhan adalah yang sebenarnya?"

Airmata Zi Tao semakin deras. Dia mengangguk-angguk cepat.

Ditemukannya Yi Fan dan Se Hun terbelalak menatap dirinya. Terutama Yi Fan. Dia amat syok.

_(Tapi hei, bukankah itu berarti kau ada kesempatan Tuan Muda Wu? Ah, jangan pura-pura…)_

Yi Fan melongo. Ditepuknya kepalanya sambil berujar, "Astaga! _Astaga..._"

.

.

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu dengan hanya Zi Tao yang merana serta dua pemuda bangsawan yang hanya diam saja, tak tahu melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku… aku sungguh tidak sengaja melakukannya…" ujar Zi Tao kembali menjelaskan sambil berurai airmata. "Waktu aku terkena panah, kesadaranku hilang. Melihat semua benda yang kubawa, entah bagaimana _Huang Ama_ lalu mengakuiku sebagai putranya. Waktu aku siuman, _Huang Ama_ begitu baik padaku. Lalu… lalu—aku jadi linglung…"

Yi Fan terhuyung-huyung, Se Hun memapahnya. "Ya ampun! Kenapa kau bisa linglung?! Perbuatanmu itu bisa membuat Kaisar murka hingga memenggal kepala sembilan suku bangsa!"

Zi Tao mengelap airmatanya lewat pakaian Se Hun. Se Hun mendelik tapi dia terkekeh.

"Dasar jorok!"

Zi Tao tertawa. "Aku tidak punya kepala sembilan suku bangsa…," Dia melanjutkan sambil sesenggukan. "Aku hanya punya satu kepala…"

_(A—Apa?)_

Yi Fan ingin tertawa keras namun perasaannya telah terburu diliputi kecemasan. Ditunjuknya kepala Zi Tao tidak sopan, "Kepala inipun sebentar lagi tak dapat dipertahankan!"

Zi Tao kaget, takut. "Apakah…_ Huang Ama _benar-benar bisa memancung kepalaku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Se Hun yang melihat keluguan serta kepolosan—_atau katakanlah Zi Tao sedikit bodoh—_mencoba menakut-nakuti anak itu. "Tentu saja!"

Zi Tao terperanjat, "_Huang Ama_ begitu baik padaku. Mungkinkah dia tega membunuhku?" Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil berjingkrak—karena takut, bukan senang! Dalam hatinya menekankan jika dia tetap baik…

…meskipun memang sedikit nakal. Ya~

.

.

"_Huang Ama_ baik padamu karena mempercayai cerita dan barang buktimu bahwa kau memang darah-dagingnya. Tapi kalau kau ketahuan telah menipunya, dia akan menjadi murka dan membencimu!" ujar Se Hun berapi-api.

_(Aku heran, sebenarnya anak itu tahu tempat untuk bercanda tidak, sih? Mengapa dia jadi begitu bersemangat menggoda Zi Tao? Cinta? Oh, tidak! Aku takkan membuat momen untuk pairing SeTao—itu terlalu di luar ekspektasi…)_

Yi Fan mendesah. "Aih, pengetahuanmu soal keluarga kerajaan terlalu sedikit!"

.

.

Saat ketiga anak muda itu harap-harap cemas memikirkan masalah ini, tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari luar:

"Permaisuri datang berkunjung! Permaisuri datang berkunjung!"

Sontak Yi Fan, Zi Tao dan Se Hun langsung pucat-pasi. Ketiganya mulai bersikap biasa, sewajar mungkin.

Zi Tao lekas-lekas menghapus airmatanya. Dihampirinya pintu kamar, Yi Fan dan Se Hun bergegas membukanya, keluar menyambut sang Permaisuri. Zi Tao menyeret kaki menyusul mereka.

.

.

Permaisuri datang dengan serombongan besar dayang, kasim, juga pengawal. Bibi Rong berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Ketiga anak muda itu menghaturkan salam. Permaisuri melihat ketiganya dengan heran.

"Oh, ternyata _Wu Ahge—Pangeran Kelima_ tengah ada di sini. Begitu juga dengan Tuan Muda Jiang!" sindir Permaisuri dengan sikap angkuh. "Mengapa semua pelayan disuruh berjaga di luar dan pintu serta jendela ditutup? Kalian sedang membicarakan rahasia apa?" Matanya tajam melihat pemuda-pemuda itu, "Atau kalian sedang melakukan _'hal terlarang' _di dalam? Kalian melakukan apa! Zitao belum lama di sini mengapa kalian mengunjunginya?"

Untungnya Pangeran Kelima dibekali kecerdasan tinggi, dia langsung memutar otak. Segera menjawab dengan waspada. "_Huang Erniang_—_Ibu Permaisuri _terlalu cemas. Hari ini sekolah istana dibubarkan lebih awal, maka aku dan Sehun kemari untuk mengobrol bersama Pangeran _Huan Zhu_. Pangeran sampai hari ini belum terbiasa dengan tata krama istana sehingga kurang nyaman bila dilayani para dayang dan kasim… jadi dia membicarakannya dengan kami."

"Benarkah begitu?" En Wu sangat curiga. Lensa itu seperti elang, dapat dilihatnya Zi Tao yang sedang mendapat isyarat mata dari Yi Fan. Lalu kata Permaisuri itu kepada Zi Tao, "Kabarnya kemarin malam kau hendak menyelinap keluar dengan memanjat tembok istana, ya?"

Zi Tao agak terperanjat lalu menggerutu, "Huh! Masalah sekecil itu masa diketahui semua orang sih!"

En Wu terperangah dengan mulut dibulatkan. Melihat Zi Tao yang tidak takut padanya, malah masih bisa bicara ketus—benar-benar tak gentar!—dia pun jadi murka. "Kalau hal begitu hanya merupakan masalah kecil, lantas apa yang baru pantas disebut masalah besar bagimu?"

"Memenggal kepala orang! Itu baru disebut masalah besar!" sembur Zi Tao. Diliriknya En Wu yang hanya sebatas dadanya. "Kabarnya, _Huang Erniang_ sangat ingin memenggal kepalaku!"

"Dasar jalang kurang ajar!" Permaisuri mungil itu berteriak dengan garang. "Berlutut di hadapanku!" Namun Zi Tao tetap tegak berdiri. Bibi Rong pun maju dan dengan _'terlatih'_ menendang Zi Tao hingga jatuh berlutut.

"Tampar mulutnya!" seru En Wu lagi. Zi Tao langsung berteriak protes, "_Huang Erniang!_ Jangan salah. Jika hendak memukul anjing sekalipun, Anda harus melihat dulu siapa tuannya! Aku bukanlah hamba sahaya _Huang Erniang_ yang bisa dipukul dan dimaki sesukanya! Aku putra _Huang Ama!_"

Wajah Permaisuri itu memerah hebat. Seperti ada efek animasi tak kentara, telinganya mengeluarkan asap.

_(Wah, Permaisuri tersinggung berat)_

"Lancang! Berani-beraninya kau memakai nama Kaisar untuk menekanku! Bibi Rong!" seru En Wu lagi. "Tampar mulutnya!"

"Siap!" Bibi Rong menyahut dengan patuh. Yi Fan yang melihat itu panik, berteriak, berusaha mencegah pemukulan. Tapi Bibi Rong telah maju ke hadapan Zi Tao, mengangkat sebelah tangan dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras ke wajah lugu itu.

Zi Tao yang tak siap melawan, begitu ditampar Bibi Rong, tubuhnya langsung terhuyung. Kemarahannya meledak.

"Sialan kau! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa sampai berani memukulku?!"

Zi Tao mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat lalu meninju perut Bibi Rong. Dayang _senior_ itu tidak sempat menangkis. Dia jatuh ke belakang sambil berseru, _"Aiya! Aiya!"_

Zi Tao bangkit, memakai ilmu meringankan tubuhnya naik memanjat pilar. Semua orang terkesima. Mereka menengadah menatap Zi Tao yang bergelantung sambil berteriak-teriak dari atas.

"Siapa yang berani menangkapku, kalau berani naik ke sini!"

En Wu dikuasai emosi. Dia begitu marah sampai mau pingsan rasanya. Dia berseru, "Pengawal! Panggil semua pengawal ke mari! Awasi seluruh gerbang dan jendela!"

Yi Fan pening. Dia tak dapat menangani situasi ini lagi. Diam-diam dia menyelinap pergi mencari Qianlong.

_(Benar. Pangeran Kelima, lekas panggil ayahmu kemari! Ibu tiri sedang berulah!)_

.

.

.

Kaisar tiba terburu-buru di Paviliun Shuofang bersama Selir Zhang. Dilihat Permaisurinya berdiri tegak sambil menahan amarah. Serta Zi Tao yang bertengger di atas sambil memeluk pilar erat-erat. Sementara sekelompok pengawal berjaga di bawah pilar, kehabisan akal menghadapi sang Tuan Muda _Huan Zhu_.

Semua orang terkejut melihat kedatangan Kaisar dan membungkuk memberi hormat. "Hidup Paduka Kaisar!"

Ketika melihat Jun Myun, Zi Tao seperti bertemu juruselamatnya. Dia berteriak dari atas pilar, "_Huang Ama!_ Cepatlah tolong aku! Di bawah sana ada sekelompok orang yang mau membunuhku!"

Sang Kaisar berseru kepada Zi Tao, "Perbuatan macam apa ini? Lekas turun!"

"Aku tidak mau turun kalau _Huang Ama_ tidak menjamin kepalaku tak akan hilang!"

_(Yah, yah. Zi Tao… sepertinya kau terlalu takut kalau ayahmu melakukan pemancungan tiba-tiba)_

Jun Myun yang bingung mengernyitkan alis sembari membujuk. "Kehilangan kepala apa maksudmu? Aku berjanji, tak ada seorang pun yang akan melukaimu!"

"_Huang Ama_ juga harus berjanji tidak akan menghukumku!" Zi Tao nekat tawar-menawar dengan Kaisar.

.

.

En Wu menghampiri Jun Myun. "Yang Mulia! Anda tidak boleh terus-terusan memanjakan Zi Tao! Anak ini sudah keterlaluan! Dia sungguh tak tahu aturan, tak punya sopan santun, juga tak punya etika dan pendidikan! Hari ini dia telah berkata lancang padaku. Jadi aku memerintahkan Bibi Rong untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Tapi dia malah memukul, berbuat onar dan naik ke atas pilar…"

Jun Myun menengadah melihat Zi Tao yang tubuhnya telah bergoyang-goyang karena tidak kuat lagi memeluk pilar. "Kris! Sehun! Lekas naik dan bawa dia turun!"

Kedua pemuda itu melayang naik dengan memakai _ilmu meringankan tubuh_ mereka.

Keduanya masing-masing menangkap sebelah lengan Zi Tao dan membawanya turun ke bawah—tepat ke hadapan Jun Myun.

.

.

Begitu sampai di lantai, Zi Tao segera berlutut dan memelas di kaki ayahnya. "_Huang Ama_, seumur hidupku sebagai rakyat jelata, meski nasibku sangat getir, tapi tak seorang pun pernah memukulku. Hari ini, setelah aku masuk istana, justru pertama kalinya aku dipukul orang! Betapa menyedihkannya jadi _Ge Ge_. Banyak orang yang tidak menyukaiku sampai menginginkanku mati! Mereka mengatai asal-usulku yang tidak jelas, namaku jelek dan kata-kataku kasar. Kalau _Huang Ama_ ingin melindungiku, biarkan saja aku kembali jadi rakyat jelata!"

Jun Myun membelalakkan mata. Dipandangnya En Wu lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang berani menamparnya?"

Bibi Rong langsung jatuh berlutut. "Baginda yang Panjang Umur, hambalah yang melakukannya!"

"Bibi Rong!" Jun Myun berteriak. "Kau dayang _senior_ yang melayani Permaisuri. Saat Permaisuri sedang kesal, kau seharusnya memberi sedikit nasihat padanya. Tapi kenapa tidak kau lakukan? Kalian berdua bisanya cuma memanas-manasi keadaan supaya semakin kacau!"

Bibi Rong terperanjat. Dia buru-buru menampar kedua pipinya sambil berkata, "Hamba pantas mati! Hamba pantas mati!"

.

.

Permaisuri maju dengan marah dan berkata kepada Kaisar, "Yang Mulia, sayalah yang memerintahkan Bibi Rong menampar putra_ Huan Zhu_. Bibi Rong hanya sekedar menjalankan perintah. Apakah Yang Mulia juga akan menghukumku?"

Jun Myun melemah, membalas En Wu pelan. "Aku tidak ingin menghukum Bibi Rong karena tahu, kau pasti akan sakit hati karenanya. Tapi kalau kau begitu sayang terhadap Bibi Rong…" Dia menggantung ucapannya. Menatap En Wu. "Kenapa tak bisa melapangkan dada menerima kehadiran Zi Tao? Dia cuma anak kecil kekanak-kanakan yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau seorang wanita terhormat bergelar Permaisuri, kenapa begitu serius memasukkan ke hati kesalahan seorang anak kecil?"

Lalu Jun Myun memutar tubuhnya ke arah Bibi Rong. "Bibi Rong!' perintahnya. "Bangunlah!"

Bibi tua itu langsung berhenti menampar diri sendiri. Dia bersujud sambil berkata, "Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Kaisar! Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Kaisar!"

En Wu sebenarnya masih mendongkol, namun percuma saja. Setidaknya Bibi Rong tida akan dihukum oleh Kaisar, dia sudah tenang. Tapi tetap saja sang Permaisuri masih sangat marah hingga giginya gemelutuk. Yi Xing yang sedari tadi diam, maju menghampiri En Wu.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri…" panggilnya. "Anda jangan marah," kata Yi Xing lagi. "Tuan Pangeran memang telah bertindak kasar. Dia juga tidak tahu tata krama. Tapi hatinya sangat baik. Banyak Pangeran serta Putri kecil yang menyukainya. Hari ini dia cuma berselisih paham dengan Permaisuri. Yang Mulia Permaisuri begitu terhormat dan agung, karenanya saya mohon, janganlah membencinya."

.

.

Jun Myun tidak mau ribut berkepanjangan dengan Permaisurinya. Bagaimanapun, urusan tata krama istana dan kaputrenan memang berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Maka Jun Myun berkata pada Zi Tao, "Masalah ini kuanggap selesai. Nah sekarang, bersujudlah kau pada Permaisuri!"

Zi Tao sempat tercengang. Dia bergeming sesaat dan menatap Jun Myun. Sang Kaisar melemparkan isyarat agar Zi Tao patuh menurut. Jadi, Zi Tao memutar tubuhnya ke hadapan Permaisuri, bersujud setengah hati sambil komat-kamit, "Baiklah, dengan bersujud, aku toh tak akan kehilangan sepotong daging!"

_(Zi Tao memang mengalah untuk kali ini, Permaisuri cantik. Tapi jangan harap dia akan mengulangnya untuk kedua kali lain hari!)_

.

.

Usai bersujud, Zi Tao mendekat. Berjalan ke sisi Jun Myun dan Selir Zhang. En Wu sangat benci melihat hal itu. Dia pun berkata, "Yang Mulia! Anda harus mendengar kata-kataku sekarang meski Anda suka atau tidak suka! Pangeran _Huan Zhu_ telah dinobatkan sebagai _Ge Ge_. Semua tindak-tanduknya akan mewakili kehormatan keluarga Kaisar. Kalau dia melakukan kecerobohan, yang malu adalah Baginda sendiri. Tuan Pangeran begitu nekat dan gegabah. Dia kelak menjadi bahan pergunjingan dan sasaran olok-olok. Karenanya, dia tetap harus dihukum agar menjadi contoh bagi seluruh Selir dan bangsawan di istana ini!"

Jun Myun berdiri termangu. Kata-kata Permaisuri ada benarnya juga.

.

.

Mendengar Zi Tao masih harus mendapat hukuman membuat Yi Xing tambah cemas. Dia memberanikan diri bicara.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, meski kelakuan Zitao serampangan, tapi maklumilah… mengingat dia tidak dibesarkan di istana, saya mohon maafkanlah dia. Sebenarnya, justu sifat blak-blakan dan naïfnya itulah yang paling disukai Baginda Kaisar. Kalau Permaisuri hendak merubahnya, bukankah itu akan membunuh karakternya? Lagipula, di istana ini sudah cukup banyak Putri lain yang bersopan-santun. Biarkanlah Zitao berbeda dari mereka."

_(Hm, kini kalian mengerti bukan; Mengapa bukan Lu Han yang dibiarkan masuk istana? Tentu saja sebab sikap sembrono Zi Tao diperlukan di sini._

—_Karena pasti Lu Han tidak ada 'istimewanya' dengan anak-anak istana yang lain dan yeah. Cerita ini jadi monoton…)_

Perkataan selir cantik itu menyentuh Jun Myun sungguh dalam. "Yang dikatakan Selir Zhang benar. Karena Pangeran _Huan Zhu_ berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata, mengapa kita tidak mempertahankan sedikit _'kejelataannya'_? Aku juga berencana mengurus pendidikannya. Jadi jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan. Nanti dia kaget. Pelan-pelan saja…"

Yi Xing menatap balik Jun Myun. Keduanya diam, seperti menyelami manik masing-masing.

En Wu berkacak. Matanya melotot mau keluar. Dia begitu jengkel melihat kekompakan Kaisar dan Selir Zhang _(karena cemburu, barangkali?) _Namun dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Habis sudah kata-katanya. Dipandanginya Zi Tao sekilas yang tampak kegirangan lalu menghormat Kaisar.

"Baiklah jika begitu kehendak Kaisar. Saya mohon pamit dulu."

.

.

Akhirnya En Wu bersama seluruh anak buahnya keluar dari Paviliun Shuofang. Setelah Permaisuri mungil itu pergi, Jun Myun menegur Zi Tao. "Kau jangan terlalu pongah. Apa yang diucapkan Permaisuri tadi ada benarnya. Dia seorang Ibu Negara—kau malah cari gara-gara dengannya. Kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal aneh. Menurutmu, aku harus bersikap bagaimana lagi terhadapmu?"

Zi Tao memberengut. "_Huang Ama_ harus lebih sayang padaku dan sedikit saja menuntuku!" tukasnya ingin merajuk.

_(Haaah… dia benar-benar panda penjilat)_

Jun Myun memelototinya lalu tertawa.

Yi Fan menatap Zi Tao. Sungguh dia sangat memuja Pangeran palsu yang aneh, lincah dan punya banyak akal ini.

_(O—Ow. Kurasa seperti ada yang _de javu _di sini… _a little crazy thing called love_, eh?)_

.

.

.

TBC

Huhu, Az update ngaret banget? Ung, tapi ini cuma berjarak 5 hari, kok. Kelamaan tunggu? Maaf yaa~ pekan ini banyak banget kejadian tidak terduga(?) di hidup Az(?) #alah. Huf, di hari jadi yang ke 17 bukannya ada 'sesuatu', eh malah beneran ada 'sesuatu' -_- asli ini nggak elit banget,, Az kecelakaan jatuh dari motor, zz. Untungnya nggak kenapa2, cuma telapak tangan sobek, wajah nggak cium aspal,, masih beruntung.

Yaudah lah.. Az lagi bingung mo ngebacot apa,, soalnya di sekolah ni buru2 nulisnya. Di chappie ini Kris uda naksir ama 'adek'nya.

Review please? ;)

.

.

p/s: Ah, Ress-eonnie kelamaan tebaknya,, ini aku D*nda,, masi inget kan? Ituhh, Yu-ie. Awas aja kalo insomnia, eh, amnesia maksudnya =..=)v


	8. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (VII)

The Huan Zhu Prince

.

.

Main Pair: KrisTao + HunHan

.

Genre: Colossal romance, Family, Historical possibly

.

Rating: T (PG-13)

.

[Warns]

_ADAPTASI FILM "HUAN ZHU GE GE"_

YAOI allowed, typo always being here, misstypes.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EXO, OR ANYTHING FOLLOWED; DON'T DARE TO READ!" —absolutely law here.

.

.

===Keping Pertama===

_Yin Chuo Yang Cha_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 7

.

.

current music for these chappie; Penny Dai – Ni Yao De Ai

ma mood; BEWARE: FUJOSHI MODE ON, gyaa #pletak

.

.

Tao as Huang Zi Tao: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as Xia Lu Han: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as Wu Yi Fan: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as Jiang Se Hun: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as Bao Ba Yuen: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama Xia Yuhe. Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as Jiang Cha Il: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as Zhang Yi Xing: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as Liu Hua In & Li Ang Tsu: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as Jiang Fu Chen & Ang Xiu Min: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Cha Il. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

Min En Wu: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu tak seperti malam lain. Memang, sang Dewi Lunar masih bersinar kelam di atas sana namun rona rasa sang pemuda satu itu tak bisa dibendung. Hatinya tengah campur aduk dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Sandiwara yang manis positif diperankan Zi Tao dan Lu Han. Getirnya, tak ada yang mengetahui kecuali mereka berdua—ditambah Ba Yuen. Hingga akhirnya takdir—kembali—yang mempermainkan anak-anak manusia itu untuk ditempatkan dalam suatu kebetulan berjudul sama. Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi…

Malam itu juga Yi Fan memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan adiknya yang sebenarnya: Xia Lu Han, di Graha Xuexi.

Saat itu Lu Han diberi pakaian khas Manchu oleh Xiu Min. Dia yang cantik—tampak makin cantik dan anggun. Dia berjalan dengan lemah lembut lalu menekuk lutut menghormat Yi Fan. Sebelumnya Cha Il telah memberitahu—oh, tidak, mereka semua memang telah berkenalan satu sama lain masing-masing. Namun Lu Han memang baru kali ini akan bertatap langsung dengan kakaknya itu. Jadilah dia agak gentar.

"Xia Luhan menghadap Pangeran Kelima."

Yi Fan menatap Lu Han dari atas hingga bawah. Dia terpana. Adiknya betul-betul menakjubkan.

_(Tak heran bila anak bungsu bangsawan Jiang itu jatuh cinta padanya, bukan, 'Kakak Kelima'?)_

"Aku Wu Yifan. Kau tentu tahu kalau generasi kita, namanya semua diberi awalan 'Wu'. Aku sedikit lebih tua darimu. Bisa dibilang, aku kakak kelimamu." Ditatapnya Lu Han dengan sayang. Dia yang memang tak pernah bertemu dengan saudaranya ini menahan rindu teramat untuknya.

Tahu-tahu Lu Han telah hadir saja di depannya, sebagai adiknya. Yi Fan yang awalnya mengira Zi Tao adalah adiknya, sebenarnya waktu itu ingin mengelak. Dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah bersaudara dengan Zi Tao membuatnya sedikit banyak ingin berdansa lega.

Simpulkan saja…, Yi Fan menaksir pemuda panda itu.

.

.

Mendengar Yi Fan yang bersedia mengaku sebagai kakaknya, Lu Han langsung menangis. Sekian lama dia mencari ayahnya dan menderita, kata-kata Yi Fan bagaikan mata air menyejukkan. Seolah merupakan penerimaan yang tulus terhadap kehadirannya.

"Anda adalah saudara pertama yang kujumpai. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada _Langit_ karena Anda telah mengakui keberadaanku."

Yi Fan tersenyum dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas. Separuh dirinya yang disinari bulan memancar indah. "Jangan sungkan. Mulai sekarang, panggil saja aku Kakak Kelima."

"Kakak Kelima…" panggil Lu Han.

"Ya?"

Lu Han membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dan dengan itu mereka berdekap-dekapan.

Yi Fan amat mengagumi Lu Han. Dia dan Zi Tao—kedua pemuda itu begitu bertolak belakang. Namun seakan saling melengkapi. Seperti ada benang kasat mata yang menghubungkan antar Zi Tao dan Lu Han.

Zi Tao yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas, nekat dan ceroboh. Sebaliknya Lu Han begitu lemah lembut, rautnya elok seperti lukisan dan suaranya seindah puisi.

Yi Fan merasa hidupnya di balik _tembok tebal_ itu akan lebih berwarna sedikit demi sedikit bila berdekat-dekatan dengan dua saudara tiri itu.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka, di istana aku punya adik laki-laki seperti Zitao. Dan di Graha Xuexi aku punya adik lain seperti dirimu."

_(Kau sudah menganggap Zi Tao bukan lagi adikmu, Pangeran Kelima! Ayo mengakulah!)_

Tapi Lu Han berjengit heran. Semacam takut-takut menghadapi Yi Fan. "Apakah Kakak Kelima mempercayai kisahku? Apakah Kakak Kelima tidak takut kalau aku cuma berpura-pura?" tanyanya memastikan.

_(Seperti sifatnya yang selalu ingin tahu dan mengorek informasi sedalam mungkin—itulah Lu Han)_

Akhirnya Cha Il yang menjawab pemuda itu. "Sekarang sudah tak ada kecurigaan lagi. Pangeran Kelima telah tahu semuanya dan Zitao pun sudah mengaku."

Mengatup mulut tergesa, Lu Han terkejut. "Jadi, dia sudah mengakui semuanya?"

Cha Il menyambung, "Benar. Dia sudah mengaku. Dia menangis, minta maaf karena telah bersalah padamu."

Hati Lu Han terasa amat sakit. Dia berkata begitu lirih— "Apakah masalah ini cukup diselesaikan dengan kata maaf saja?"

Cha Il menghampiri Lu Han dan berkata, "Kurasa kau harus bertemu dengan Zitao. Tapi saat ini Zitao sedang mengalami beberapa kesulitan di dalam istana sehingga kami tidak bisa membawanya keluar. Tapi kami pasti mencari jalan. Pangeran Kelima pasti akan membantu kita. Agar kita bisa secepatnya meluruskan tentang kesalahpahaman ini. Dan agar engkau tak berterus-terusan _melihat di air keruh, _Luhan." ucapnya.

"Itu benar," Yi Fan mengangguk mengiyakan pemuda Jiang itu. "Zitao juga terus memohon padaku agar membawanya keluar dan menemuimu. Tahukah kau? Kemarin malam dia nekat memanjat tembok istana demi menemuimu, ditangkap pengawal dan nyaris terbunuh. Dia membawa banyak perhiasan serta uang untuk diberikan padamu…"

"Benarkah itu?" Lu Han ingin mengelak, tak percaya.

"Benar!" sahut Yi Fan. Tatapannya makin dalam—seakan berusaha memohon sesuatu. "Luhan, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

Lu Han menarik garis bibirnya tipis, "Kakak Kelima jangan sungkan. Jika ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan, silakan saja."

Yi Fan pun memandangnya lembut, "Kumohon, kau jangan menyakiti Zitao. Bagaimanapun, dia patut dimaafkan."

_(Apa yang kau rasakan sama denganku, kawan? Sepertinya hati sang Pangeran Kelima betul telah terpikat pada si panda itu…)_

.

.

Lu Han menatap Yi Fan dengan raut sedih.

_Pangeran Kelima terdengar begitu menyukai Zitao,_ pikir kepalanya. _Hingga untuk melindungi Zitao, dia barangkali rela kehilangan aku…, adiknya yang satu ini!_

_(Zi Tao ternyata sangat memikat. Dia mampu menyihir orang-orang di sisinya menyukainya, lalu tanpa sadar mati-matian melindunginya)_

Dia diam saja. Menatap rumput basah tidak berselera. Jangkrik berhenti berderik, Lu Han bahkan tidak tahu apakah harus merasa iri terhadap Zi Tao. Bimbangnya menjadi. Melihat Yi Fan dan dua bersaudara Jiang itu begitu _membela _Zi Tao, Lu Han pun menyadari, dia tak dapat membenci saudara angkatnya itu.

Dia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara sebelum Yi Fan merogoh bawaannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal. "Ini dari Zitao. Dia memintaku menyerahkannya sendiri padamu."

Lu Han menerima amplop itu. Seluruh orang dalam ruangan penasaran dengan isi amplop. Mereka mengerubungi pemuda itu agar bisa melihat isinya.

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang Zitao tidak pernah belajar membaca dan menulis?" tanya Se Hun.

Lu Han pun menggaruk pelipisnya. Heran. "Benar. Aku pernah mengajarinya sekali dan dia lama sekali baru bisa menulis satu huruf. Dia selalu menyalahkan namaku karena paling susah ditulis. Guratan hurufnya terlalu banyak. Aku juga heran bagaimana dia bisa menulis surat sedemikian tebal begini untukku…"

.

.

Pada amplop yang diterima Lu Han, di bagian perekatnya terdapat huruf yang bila dieja dengan kecermatan sebagai _**'Luhan' **_dalam _tulisan cakar ayam_. Lu Han membukanya lalu mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas. Dilihatnya satu per satu, ternyata isinya berupa gambar. Dicermatinya dengan penuh rasa.

.

.

Pada kertas pertama, tergambar seekor panda kecil yang dadanya tertancap panah. Panda itu tergeletak di tanah, dan dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Apakah Zitao masuk istana dalam keadaan terpanah? Mengapa tak seorang pun dari kalian yang memberitahuku kalau dia terluka?!" pekik Lu Han panik. Adiknya ternyata tidak benar baik-baik saja setelah dia pergi sendiri menemui Kaisar. Zi Tao hampir mati!

Berulang kali dia memukul kepalanya sambil bergumam kata bodoh. Ba Yuen yang melihatnya pun menjadi tidak tega. Dia memberhentikan tindakan Lu Han sebelum makin parah. Memang Lu Han itu suka sekali membuat dirinya susah. Alasannya, dia sangat tidak ingin ada orang dirugikan olehnya.

Yi Fan pun terkejut mendengar teriakan Lu Han. Dia segera mengalihkan atensi pada kedua bersaudara Jiang.

"Jadi kalian tidak memberitahu Luhan kalau Zitao masuk istana dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka?" Dipandangnya keluarga Jiang yang juga ikut berkumpul di situ.

Se Hun yang mengendikkan bahu sekilas menyahut, "Kusangka, kakakku telah memberitahumu."

"Aku justru mengira Sehun yang sudah memberitahumu," balas Cha Il.

_(Ya, ya…, semua baru sadar kalau ternyata Lu Han pun belum pernah tahu kalau Zi Tao terkena panah di arena berburu itu)_

Napasnya dihela dalam— "Anak panahkulah yang mengenainya," lanjut Yi Fan. "Dia sampai harus dirawat empat tabib sekaligus. _Huang Ama_ sampai bersabda, kalau Zitao waktu itu tak dapat disembuhkan, maka para tabib itu akan dipenggal kepalanya. Dia dirawat berhari-hari sampai kesadarannya pulih dan sembuh benar."

"Ah…"

.

.

Lu Han kembali melihat ke tumpukan kertas.

Pada kertas kedua, tergambar si panda kecil tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Di kejauhan ada seekor rusa kecil sedang meneteskan airmata.

.

.

Di kertas ketiga, si panda kecil tengah berada di tempat tidur dan sekelompok orang memakaikan mahkota indah keperakan ke atas kepalanya. Ada lelaki yang memakai jubah naga—bisa disebut Kaisar—yang berdiri di samping dan menyaksikan semua itu dengan bahagia.

.

.

Pada gambar keempat, si panda kecil menjepit mahkota perak itu di paruhnya. Dia seolah hendak memakaikan mahkota itu ke kepala si rusa kecil.

.

.

.

Lu Han tersenyum lembut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Surat ini Zi Tao yang buat, bukan? Hei… ternyata adiknya itu tidak betul-betul picik seperti simpulannya semula. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah menuduh Zi Tao melakukan hal buruk—yang tentu saja tak terpikir bahkan oleh pemuda itu. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang mesti diluruskan _selurus_ mungkin.

"Sekarang aku mengerti semuanya. Aku tahu sekarang, Zitao tidak mungkin menipuku."

Semua memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ba Yuen.

.

.

Chen dan Xiu Min mengambil kertas-kertas bergambar itu. "Memangnya dia hendak mengatakan apa di surat ini?" tanya ayah bersaudara Jiang itu. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tak terdapat aksara tertulis di sana. Hanya beberapa potret.

"Mungkin kalian tidak paham. Jadi aku akan menerjemahkannya bagi kalian," jawab Lu Han mengambil alih.

.

.

"Panda kecil ini adalah Zitao, sedangkan rusa itu adalah diriku. Ketika si panda kecil tidak bisa kembali karena berada di ambang kematian, si rusa pasti sedih memikirkan dirinya. Saat panda kecil itu kebingungan, gelar pangeran tahu-tahu telah dianugerahkan padanya. Panda kecil mengucapkan beribu maaf. _'Rusa sayang, janganlah marah. Suatu hari nanti kebenaran akan terbuka…'_ dan panda kecil akan mengembalikan gelar itu kembali pada si rusa serta menebus semua kesalahannya."

.

.

Lu Han membaca surat bergambar itu dengan rima yang tepat dan begitu enak didengar. Semua orang mendengar dengan baik hingga merasa tersentuh.

"Kau benar-benar seorang _Ge Ge_ sejati," puji Yi Fan.

"Wah, kau ibarat seorang penyair!" puji Cha Il pula.

Kali itu Se Hun terlihat paling bersemangat. Dia lalu berucap pada Yi Fan, "Dua di antara seluruh orang paling aneh telah bertemu kita. Pangeran Kelima, terimakasih! Panahmu tempo hari sangat jitu!"

_(Maksud Se Hun secara tidak langsung ialah, kalau bukan karena Yi Fan yang memanah Zi Tao tempo lalu, dia pasti tidak bertemu Lu Han dan Pangeran Kelima tak akan berjumpa dengan Zi Tao…_

—_tapi itu juga berkatnya kalau dipikir-pikir. Bukankah di awal kalau tak karena dia yang iseng mengerjai Cha Il dengan membohonginya ada beruang sudah tentu Zi Tao takkan dipanah. Kebetulan yang diperkaya!)_

"Ucapan terimakasihmu aneh sekali…" Yi Fan heran. Tetapi maksudnya hanya mau menggoda bangsawan bungsu Jiang itu.

.

.

Tatapan Lu Han dan Se Hun bertemu sesaat, menyebabkan muka Lu Han memerah karena malu.

.

.

Fu Chen membolak-balik kertas sambil berkata, "Tak ada satu huruf pun, tapi bisa diuraikan dengan kalimat yang begitu tepat. Pantas kalian bisa menjadi saudara angkat, karena hanya kakak-beradiklah yang memiliki ikatan batin seerat ini." tuturnya.

Fu Chen akhirnya benar-benar _mengakui keberadaan_ Lu Han. Dia maju memberi hormat pada Lu Han, "Hamba, Jiang Fuchen, sungguh beruntung! Seorang pangeran sejati tinggal di rumah hamba! Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan selama Tuan Pangeran tinggal di sini, mohon katakan pada kami!"

Lu Han buru-buru mencegah Fu Chen supaya tidak membungkuk. Bagaimanapun, ayah bersaudara Jiang itu usianya jauh lebih tua dan merupakan salah satu pelindungnya. Dan juga selama ini dia telah diperlakukan begitu sempurna di Graha Xuexie ini. Bukankah pantas?

"Yang Mulia Jiang jangan begitu! Tadi itu aku hanya senang karena menerima surat Zitao, sehingga sedikit _memainkan _kata-kata. Kalian jangan membuatku merasa malu!"

Pangeran Kelima lalu mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Terlalu terpana. "Aku berani bertaruh," katanya. "_Huang Ama_ pasti sangat menyukaimu!"

Mendengar nama Kaisar, Lu Han kembali sedih. Rautnya mengiba dengan mimik amat sendu.

"Sejujurnya kukatakan, sejak tahu Zitao jadi _Ge Ge_, aku benar-benar benci dan marah padanya. Namun kini aku mengerti, keberadaanku sebenarnya juga telah membahayakan nyawa Zitao. Hari ini setelah membaca suratnya, aku tidak membenci, juga tidak akan pernah menyalahkan dirinya lagi…

"Setelah ini, jika aku tetap ingin diakui Kaisar, hanya akan timbul dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Kaisar mempercayai ceritaku dan menghukum mati Zitao. Atau Kaisar tidak mempercayai kisahku dan akulah yang dihukum mati. Entah siapa yang akan mati, aku atau Zitao, tapi segalanya telah diatur oleh _Langit_.

"Zitao yang menggantikan diriku masuk istana lewat suatu kesalahpahaman, membantuku menyenangkan hati ayahku dan melaksanakan kewajiban selayaknya seorang anak. Apa lagi yang mesti kusesali? Oleh karena itu, aku telah mengambil keputusan. Kumohon kalian menjaga rahasia ini sebaik-baiknya…"

.

.

Tidak jelas akibat pengaruh apa tapi tanpa sadar Se Hun mendekat menghampiri Lu Han dan memegang lengannya. Seperti bermaksud menenangkan. "Kelapangan hatimu membuatku sangat kagum! Kau bisa mempertimbangkan segalanya demi kebaikan Zitao. Aku berjanji padamu, pengorbananmu tak akan sia-sia, Luhan! Langit pasti akan memberimu kebahagiaan lain!"

Kata-katanya seperti berkobar. Sontak Lu Han yang menerima perlakuan tak biasa dari pemuda yang rautnya sedatar es itu mengerjap dengan bulumatanya yang berjejer pasang-pasang. Tak berhenti menatap wajah Se Hun yang kini ada hias merah sedikit. Lu Han mendesah dalam hati.

_(Apakah—Apakah Se Hun telah terang sedikit demi sedikit mengakui perasaan itu…?)_

Fu Chen dan Xiu Min terkejut mendengar perkataan Se Hun yang meluap-luap. Kedua orangtua itu saling pandang, seolah mendapat firasat yang sama…

_(Ah. Aku punya _soundtrack_ tepat untuk _scene_ ini! Coba putar lagu Ailee – Love Notes. Ok!)_

.

.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari Graha Xuexie, Yi Fan langsung menemui Zi Tao di Paviliun Shuofang—

_(Dan aku akan membeberkan satu fakta mencengangkan dan cukup mengerikan padamu. Terserah ingin percaya atau mengabaikannya tapi yang jelas, ini nyata adanya._

_Perlu diketahui bila pantas orang-orang muda di istana China dahulu banyak melakukan bunuh diri dan kekerasan lain, tidak lebih adalah karena hidup mereka yang terkungkung hanya di balik tembok istana. Sama sekali tidak diperkenankan untuk keluar)_

—dia menceritakan seluruh kejadian saat Lu Han menerjemahkan surat bergambarnya.

"Jadi dia memaafkan aku? Dia tidak lagi membenciku? Dia benar-benar bilang begitu?"

"Benar," jawab Yi Fan. "Dan jika boleh berterus terang, di istana ini aku tumbuh bersama begitu banyak _Ge Ge_. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti kau dan Luhan. Kau begitu blak-blakan dan bebas… Luhan yang lemah lembut dan anggun. Kalian benar-benar pasangan sepadan. Setelah melihat terlalu banyak _Ge Ge_ yang sesuai standar kerajaan ini, aku jadi sangat mengagumimu dan Luhan…"

_(Sejenak, perkataan Pangeran Kelima terdengar begitu klise. Namun percayalah di balik topeng acuhnya itu sesungguhnya dia kini tengah menyatakan perasaan!)_

.

.

Mendengar Yi Fan mulai bicara panjang lebar, Zi Tao jadi pusing sendiri. "Tak usah menjelaskan _'teori Pangeran'_-mu itu! Cukup kau katakan Luhan tidak memakiku. Tidak membenciku. Serta tidak marah lagi padaku—"

"Hoh?"

"Tapi…," Mendadak Zi Tao kembali serius. "Aku tetap harus mengembalikan gelar _Ge Ge_ ini pada Luhan _Ge_. Bantu aku mengembalikannya tanpa kehilangan kepala, ya. Walau kepalaku cuma satu, tapi aku cukup senang memilikinya."

_(Haha, benar-benar anak polos. Zi Tao… kau sungguh bercanda dengan tanpa melihat situasi sekitar~)_

Didengarnya suara Zi Tao yang melebihi volume. Yi Fan membekap mulutnya, langsung menegur Zi Tao, "Ssst…! Kecilkan suaramu! Apa kau ingin semua orang mendengar rahasiamu? Kau sudah membuat kesalahan pada Permaisuri. Siapa tahu di sekitar sini ada mata-mata Permaisuri…."

"Ah, kau benar!" Zi Tao menepuk kepalanya. Lalu dia memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik-bisik pada Yi Fan. "Tapi sebenarnya… apakah Permaisuri itu ibu kandungmu?"

_(Satu kata yang cocok untuk Zi Tao, penyakitnya bertambah. Sekarang dia juga jadi 'Want-to-Know-Every-Particular-Object!)_

"Bukan!" Yi Fan langsung menyanggah. "Tapi karena dia seorang Permaisuri, aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Huang Erniang_…" Dia agak memundurkan tubuhnya mendapati Zi Tao begitu intim dengannya. Napasnya pun dapat jelas Yi Fan dengar, dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Jadi dia pilih mengalah…, meski kesempatan itu, hmm, katakanlah di depan mata.

Zi Tao memiringkan kepalanya melihat sikap pemuda itu sungguh tidak wajar. _Mengapa dengan Pangeran Kelima? _Dia bertanya dalam hati.

"Ibu kandungku adalah Selir Yi. Dia sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil. Putra kandung Permaisuri adalah Pangeran Keduabelas—bukan aku! Kalau dia memang ibu kandungku dan aku ketahuan membelamu, bukankah makin celaka? Selama ini saja Permaisuri sudah tidak suka padaku, apalagi sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiranmu."

Zi Tao yang belum habis bingungnya dengan sikap Yi Fan, dengan lugu bertanya, "Kenapa Permaisuri tidak menyukaimu?"

"Sejak dulu ada persaingan di antara Pangeran untuk satu alasan… _(maksud Yi Fan pasti perebutan tahta)_—ah, kita tidak usah membahasnya! Sekarang, yang penting Luhan telah memaafkanmu. Kau harus baik-baik jadi Pangeran _Huan Zhu_. Jangan berbuat onar lagi! Kumohon, belajarlah untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Tenang saja, panahmu saja tidak membuatku mati, kok!"

Zi Tao memukul dada Yi Fan seperti _laki-laki_. Membuat sang Pangeran Kelima sedikit meringis namun berusaha tetap tenang. Hei. Mana mungkin harga dirinya dijatuhkan di depan pemuda panda ini! Yang benar saja!

Akhirnya Yi Fan menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa—menutupi sakit pukulan Zi Tao. "Aku masih belum tenang. Kalau akhirnya kau harus mati, lebih baik kau mati ketika terkena panahku. Sekarang ini, aku terus mengkhawatirkanmu…"

_Khawatir, ya…_

_Khawatir._

_Iya, khawatir._

_Khawa—tir?!_

"Apa katamu?" Zi Tao terbelalak mendengar Yi Fan begitu perhatian padanya. Jelas-jelas dia mengatakan hal yang sempat didengar Zi Tao.

"B—Bukan apa-apa!" Yi Fan buru-buru membuang muka dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh, bagaimana dengan rencana sekolahmu?"

Zi Tao merengut, menampakkan muka merajuk. "Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan…" Dicoleknya sedikit dagu _'kakaknya' _itu. Membuat Yi Fan ganti terbelalak tapi untunglah pemuda panda itu tidak menyadarinya karena kini sedang melipat tangan di depan dada. "Tapi omong-omong, _Huang Ama_ tadi memanggilku. Dia mengingatkan kalau besok aku mulai belajar bersama kalian para Pangeran di bawah bimbingan Guru Qi. Aduh, mendengar kata 'belajar', kepalaku langsung bengkak! Mana bisa aku membaca banyak huruf? Satu huruf saja membuat pening! Nah, bagaimana ini?"

Yi Fan tertawa. Lugu sekali anak ini…

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kan ada aku dan Sehun. Kami akan membantumu. Guru Qi biasanya akan mengujimu dulu. Kau lihatlah, kami tak mungkin membiarkanmu malu."

"Apa? Masih harus diuji lagi?" Zi Tao mendadak lemas. "Matilah aku! Mengapa jadi _Ge Ge_ harus begini repot? Mestinya Luhan saja yang jadi pangeran. Dia pasti bisa menghadapi Guru Qi!"

Yi Fan terkekeh keras. Zi Tao, Zi Tao…

.

.

.

.

.

Ini benar-benar lucu. Saat Zi Tao merasa sudah bosan jadi Pangeran, di lain pihak, Lu Han telah memutuskan agar membiarkan Zi Tao menggantikannya untuk terus sebagai Pangeran.

Dan pagi itu Se Hun beranjak mengunjungi Lu Han di kamarnya. Dia melihat Lu Han dan Ba Yuen telah berdandan rapi seperti hendak berpergian. Seluruh baju yang dipinjamkan Xiu Min telah dicuci bersih dan terlipat rapih di atas ranjang.

_(Terburu-buru?)_

Se Hun tak bisa menahan penasarannya. Dia sedikit kecewa jika saja dua pemuda itu berniat ingin pergi. "Kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Mereka berbalik, menghadap Se Hun. "Kami baru akan menemui Yang Mulia Chen, Xiumin juga kau dan kakak Cha di aula besar untuk berpamitan." kata Lu Han menjelaskan.

Se Hun mendekati mereka. "Orangtuaku sedang pergi. Begitu pula dengan Cha _Gege_. Berpamitan? Mengapa? Apakah ada yang tidak berkenan di hati sehingga kalian buru-buru pergi?"

Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak. Bukan begitu!" jawab Lu Han. "Justru karena kalian sudah sangat baik pada kami sehingga aku merasa tidak enak. Kami sudah terlalu merepotkan. Lagipula aku harus kembali ke tempat kami semestinya berada."

"Di mana itu 'tempat kalian semestinya berada'? Apa maksudmu istana? Atau rumah kumuh? Atau kampung halamanmu di Jinan?"

Kata-kata Se Hun membungkam Lu Han untuk sesaat. Dia bergeming—menatap ke depan lurus-lurus.

"Terus terang, meski di kolong langit ini begitu luas, aku tidak tahu ke mana aku harus pergi. Tapi yang aku tahu, Graha Xuexie ini bukanlah tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada…" desahnya.

.

.

Ba Yuen melihat kedua orang itu lalu minta permisi. Dia hanya merasa tidak enak hati melihat Se Hun terus-terusan mengisyaratkan _jangan pergi_.

"Tuan Muda Jiang, hamba keluar dulu. Silakan bicara pelan-pelan dengan Luhan." Ba Yuen pun keluar lalu menutup pintu.

.

.

Ditinggal berdua saja bersama Se Hun membuat Lu Han gelisah setengah hidup. Se Hun pun lebih memberanikan diri maju dekat sekali dengan Lu Han. Hidung mereka hampir bertabrakan.

"Luhan…, terus terang akan kukatakan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi!"

Sementara berusaha mengelem serpih dadanya yang berhamburan, mata Lu Han dipaksa membuka makin lebar. Benar-benar kaget. "Me—Mengapa Sehun bicara seperti itu?"

Napas mereka masih sama memburu. Jelas, wajah itu sangat dempet. Mau tak mau sekitaran itu pun seperti direkat ruang. Lu Han terus menenangkan jantungnya supaya tidak makin menggila.

"Karena…," Se Hun mengalihkan atensi, memutar bolamata imajinatif mencari-cari alasan. "Kami tahu kau anggota keluarga Kaisar. Kami semua ingin melindungimu. Selain itu, kedudukanmu bisa saja berubah sewaktu-waktu. Apalagi, kami masih ingin mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Zitao."

_(Tepat sekali, Tuan tampan! Jadi kau mempergunakan Zi Tao sebagai alasan, eh? Ya tentu Lu Han akan mempertimbangkannya—_

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada niat baikmu itu," kata Lu Han. "Tapi, Graha Xuexie ini tetap bukan rumahku. Mengenai Zitao, setelah membaca suratnya, aku tak berminat menemuinya lagi. Asal semua bisa hidup tenang dan damai, aku sudah bersyukur."

—_atau malah tidak?)_

Dicengkramnya Lu Han yang membelakanginya hendak berlalu. Lu Han masih tegar di kakinya yang menopang tubuh. "Kenapa lagi, Tuan Muda Sehun?" ucapnya sambil tanpa membalik tubuh.

"T—Tapi…, bisakah? M-Maksudku… apakah kau tak ingin bertemu Kaisar sekali saja?" cegah Se Hun lagi. Dia bingung harus menggunakan taktik apalagi. Zi Tao, bahkan untuk kali ini tak dapat menahan hasrat Lu Han.

Hening agak lama.

"Kalau sudah bertemu, lantas bagaimana?" tukas Lu Han pelan. "Apa yang harus kukatakan untuknya? Aku telah menuduhnya berotak picik. Aku benar-benar tak pantas disebut sebagai kakaknya lagi…" Dia membalik tubuhnya cepat, menghalau tangan besar Lu Han yang menggenggam miliknya. "Maka itu, mohon biarkan aku pergi saja."

Se Hun mulai kehabisan akal. "Jadi kau sungguh ingin pergi?"

"Ya."

.

.

Se Hun melihat Lu Han dalam-dalam. Mata besar punya pemuda itu begitu cantik, berkilauan seperti air. Memabukkan, sampai mengeluarkan perasaan cinta yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika harus berpisah sebegini cepat dengan sang pemilik mata berkilau itu…

"Kalau…, kalau aku memintamu tetap tinggal di sini demi diriku, apakah kau bersedia?" ucap Se Hun lirih. Ditatapnya Lu Han, kali ini pemuda itu menampakkan gestur memohon. "Aku memohonmu dengan segenap hatiku. Langit membisikiku, tetaplah kau di sini…"

Lu Han terperanjat. Dia mundur dua langkah dengan ekspresi tak percaya memandang Se Hun. "Sehun. Apa maksudmu?"

Se Hun mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Cintanya—rasa tak menenangkan itu—mengapa jika tiap malam selalu ada wajah Lu Han membayang—dia menjawab dengan berapi-api.

"Yang kutahu, kau begitu cerdas dan pintar, apakah kau masih belum memahaminya? Apa kau tak dapat meraba perasaanku?" Dia mengarahkan tangannya menuntun jemari Lu Han menekan dada kirinya sendiri. "Di sini…, rasakan di sini. Segala isi hati serta kelembutanmu telah membuatku terhanyut. Perasaanku padamu jadi tak terbendung lagi! Kau gila, aku disihirmu. Aku—Aku sungguh tak lagi dapat memandangmu sebagai teman atau orang lain yang kuacuhkan keberadaannya. Aku…, aku menyukaimu, Lu."

Kala itu Lu Han betul-betul terperanjat. Seakan berada di awang-awang, tetapi separuh dirinya seolah pingsan. Terus dipandanginya Se Hun tanpa mampu berkata-kata…

.

.

.

TBC

Tebece-nya pas,,kan? Muehehe #dilemparkancut#

Jadi…,, itu dua cowok charming udah 'nyatain perasaannya' ke bininya(?) masing2 yah :D diterima apa nggak, gatau juga deh #plak.

Ahhh ya,, pertama-tama(?) Az moon maaf,, di **part kemarin Az ada khilaf**. Di tengah cerita sama di A/N huhu. Yang di kalimat ini: _(Oh, did you replied the something absurd that 'Pangeran Kelima' feels to you, Xiao Lu?),, _harusnya bukan 'Pangeran Kelima',, harusnya 'Tuan Muda' hiks,, maaf Az nggak teliti. Terus yg di A/N Az bilang: Di chappie ini Kris uda naksir ama 'adek'nya.,, itu salahhhh.. Az kelibet,, huhu,, Az lupa kalo Az bikin dia jatuh cinta pandangan pertama,, itu mestinya 'Kris makin merasakan cintanya bertambah dalam pada sang _adik_' gitu, harusnya T..T) maafin Az ya,, namanya juga manusia,, lupanya sering ingetnya jarang #ItuMahEluAjaAz# itusihh, gegara Az diburu2,, pingin beli bubble tea, takut keabisan ._.

Bagi review,, nde? Az nggak bosan2nya minta kritik/saran dari beloved readers sekalian. Buat yg pernah nemu FF ini ditengah part,, Az minta tolong review-nya jgn sekali itu aja,,ya,, kalo bisa rutin soalnya Az suka kalo readers bisa terus2an Az ajak interaksi.. Ahh iyaa, dan kalo emg ada readers baru,, Az minta tolong review-nya kalo bisa per chapter,,ya. Kalo bisa,, tp Az gamau maksa sih,, kembali ke readers-nya,, tp Az harap bgt readers sudi #ngelunjak amat lu Az#

Berubung nulisnya pas senggang,, part ini Az pingin ngomong banyak ah,, gantiin bacotan part kemarin yg 'cuman numpang lewat' heheh. Sori ya, Az gabisa ga 'ngoceh' soalnya itu terlalu OOC,, Az orgnya ANTI 'diem'. Tp, terserah sih bacotan pingin di-skip apa dibaca,, lagian gapenting juga #readers: udah tau kaga penting pake lu tulis# #Az: maklumin. Az seneng bisa bagi2 omongan(?) T^T#

*****Current music pake lagu cina? Yap. Soalnya Az emg paling demen dengerin lagu Mandarin. Gimana,, ya. Seneng aja gitu..abisan instrumen lagunya kan mendayu2 gitu loh, suka pake tehyan pula,, kadang2,, dan itu ngebikin Az lansung fallin' luv :3 mungkin jg krn pengaruh Az yg orangnya gampang nangis sih ya, jadinya dikasi yg mellow dikit lansung menye #abaikan. FYI,, lagu **Ni Yao De Ai **yg Az pake buat part ini ituh OST-nya **Meteor Garden**, pasti tau dong? Gatau? Berati situ kudet #pletak. Cari mbah gugel zanah..

******Rada susah juga si ya, nulis pas sambil fangirling-an mah. Jadinya..asdfghjkl! Insting fujo Az lagi ngambuh, huks. Kalo lagi gini nih biasanya mesti diademin 10 video BL dulu baru sembuh,, kalo belom mah masi berasa kurang, ajah. Tp untung sih,, stok(?) masi mencukupi xD asal tau aja, cara Az nulis part ini tab Ms. Word-nya di-minimize biar bisa liat video BaekYeol ._.

**#**Ada yg sesama fujo nggak sihh.. Az mo minta link video swit dong! Plisss. Tapi BEEL. Kagak pake acara strait! Errgh, Az anti ama itu wkwk. Ps: Chingu Az yg namja sampe risih. Abis kalo sekalinya dekettin Az malah Az cengin mereka lebih pantes ama chingu cowok yg lain. BL gituu :p

*******Gatau kapan ada yg pernah nanya bias Az dan kapel fav. Az itu siapa,, ya? Gatau juga si,, tapi yg jelas udh lama bgt. Bias Az kalo di EXO itu **abang Chen** :3 ungg, menurut Az dia itu terganteng diantara yg paling ganteng #kagak ada protes titik# kalo kapel fav. banyak,, hampir semua pair, Az suka. Abisan title Az udh bukan shipper lagi melainkan fujoshi,, tingkatan mentok, udh susah deh pokonya. Ditambah lagi Az itu cewek otaku,, lengkap udh.

Kadang kalo lagi liat video moment2 suatu pairing(?) Az bakalan teriak2 "kya,kyaa",, gigittin guling,, ato parahnya sampe senyum2 sendiri sambil mikir. Udah deh tuh,, mama Az langsung bilang, "Az lagi kesambet!" abisaann,,Az nggak tahan buat ngeliat kebersamaan(?) pairing itu,, ihh bikin geregettan! Ada pegangan tangan, pelukan, rangkul,, sampe cium bibir omona! Tau sendiri,, gimana sih fans cewek labil kalo ngeliat video ttg pairing kesukaannya? Ya ga jauh2 kayak orang gila..err.

Az suka official dan crack,, tp khusus crack sampe saat ini kalo itu cuman buat slight-pair, gak masalah. Atau kalo ada OS cast-nya pake crack pair, no problem juga. Az paling suka tuh ngeliat crack pairing KrisXXiumin, SehunXBaekhyun, KaiXLuhan, SuhoXDO, ChenXLay , ChanyeolXTao. Kalo FF sih semua pair Az baca,, kecuali buat pairing semeXseme,, Az blm kuat(?),, apalagi kalo itu WonKyu, duh,, #hehe, sori kalo ada WonKyu-shipper, ya# tp waktu itu pernah khilaf baca yg cast-nya semeXseme,, kalo gasalah waktu itu Se7XChangmin,, heheh. Az jg suka pair ukeXuke,, kek LuhanXXiumin, TaoXBaekhyun, LayXDO, SungminXRyeowook, LeeteukXHeechul,, arggh banyak pokoknyaa. Az malah pernah punya imajinasi gini; seandainya ni, seandainyaaa.. siapapun couple BB ada yg nikah beneran terus uke-nya jadi bisa beneran hamil kek di FF MPREG,, Az sumpah bakal ngejar anaknya buat dijadiin suami hahaha X'D tapi itu mimpi,, iya Az tau. Az cuman bisa aminin dlm hati moga itu beneran kejadian #pletak.

Oh yaa. Kalo menurut Az, pada dasarnya sih sebetulnya fanwar gegara pairing harusnya jgn sampe pernah ada. Kita harus hormatin kesukaan masing2 org kalo emg mau kesukaan kita juga dihargain. Pernah kan waktu itu ada war shipper siapa ama shipper siapa,, cuma gegara ngotot2an couple yg mereka anut(?) lebih ril. Kekanakkan.. kalo emg menurut yakinnya mereka couple itu paling ril, yaudah mending simpan buat diri sendiri & sesama shipper,, kalo diumbar justru kesannya nggak enak. **Semua couple ril. Nggak ada yg nggak ril**. Tergantung dr sudut pandang mana kita ngeliat,, jadi kalo bash/flame buat pairing tertentu masih ada aja kesimpulannya mah org yg nge-bash itu kagak bisa baca. Kan? ;)

Aiyaa, Az ini penganut front-uke(?). Beda ama saeng Az yg mihak front-seme #istilah apa coba# maksudnya mah Az demen bgt bilang kalo uke2 itu CANTIK! Az gaterima kalo ada uke yg dia bilang ganteng hahaha. Sementara dia (saeng) selalu bilang kalo uke2 itu tuh ganteng, soalnya laki. Terus dia suka masang2in seme2 ama personil GB mana aja,, bikin Az kesel! Yaudah kan ya, abis gitu Az ngambek,, baru deh dia minta maap terus Az udahan ngambeknya ._. maklum sih,, dia bukan fujo kayak Az,, tapi Az bingung kadang kalo dia kesel ama pairing bla-blaXRyeowook,, dan itu bukan Yesung yg jadi pasangannya. Nah luh? Tapi iyaa sih, tu anak emg 'cuman' YeWook shipper.

Btw,, udah bosen ya dengarin bacotan Az yg kagak kelar2? Udah kok, Az cuma mo omong itu 'aja' #readers: itu aja lu bilang? Lu ngoceh kek kereta api, woy# Hehe, maapp dehh,, Az pingin jadi deket aja sm kalian.. walau caranya aneh gini sih.

Last but not least,, makasih banyak buat dukungan atas FF ini,, makasih buat semua review yg masuk sampe saat ini,, surely, you all were my strength to em still write, Darling!

Bubye to nex chappie! ;)


	9. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (VIII)

**The Huan Zhu Prince**

.

.

_-main pair-_

KRISTAO

_-genre-_

Romance, Family, Historical possibly

_-rating-_

T (PG-13)

_-disclaimer-_

Adapted from Chinese-film 'Huan Zhu Ge Ge'.. this ff absolutely mine. No copy paste except for re-read. Respect others hardwork, minna..

_-warns-_

YAOI. Typo. Addicted of diction. Don't like, DON'T READ!

.

.

#current music: Taylor Swift – Red#

#mood: Burning!#

.

===Keping Pertama===

_**Yin Chuo Yang Cha**_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 8

.

.

_**[Our Cast]**_

Tao as **Huang Zi Tao**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as **Xia Lu Han**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as **Wu Yi Fan**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as **Jiang Se Hun**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as **Bao Ba Yuen**: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as **Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama (rahasia). Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as **Jiang Cha Il**: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as **Zhang Yi Xing**: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as **Liu Hua In **& **Li Ang Tsu**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as **Jiang Fu Chen **& **Ang Xiu Min**: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Liu Chen. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

Azura as **Min En Wu**: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

_**Preview chap—**_

_Yi Fan akhirnya menemui adik kandungnya, Xia Lu Han yang bertempat di Graha Xuexie. Setelah menerima dan membaca surat dari Zi Tao (yang secara tidak langsung menyampaikan permintaan maafnya untuk sang kakak angkat), Lu Han telah memutuskan membiarkan agar Zi Tao tetap jadi pangeran. Dia sendiri bermaksud pergi dan tidak menuntut statusnya lagi._

_Di saat bersamaan, Pangeran Kelima yang begitu menyegani sosok Zi Tao yang asal-asalan namun berwarna, Se Hun pun sangat menyukai Lu Han sampai memohon mencegah kepergiannya._

_Akankah perasaan Se Hun yang besar mampu menahan Lu Han supaya tetap tinggal?_

.

.

.

Lu Han tidak berhenti memandang bungsu Jiang itu dengan tatapan miris—tidak percaya. Berkali-kali pemuda cantik itu mengatup mulut sembari melebarkan matanya maksimal. Sungguh, hal-hal yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya gugur. Lu Han tidak akan pernah tahan melihat orang yang memohon…, apalagi ketika dia membidik manik Se Hun yang agak berkaca. Menusuk hatinya.

Se Hun terus mengerat genggamnya di lengan kanan Lu Han. Tidak berniat melepas sebelum pemuda cantik itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Tidak. Tidak. Takkan semudah itu Lu Han akan pergi dengan meninggalkan cintanya yang menyakitkan. Dia harus bertanggungjawab karena menoreh rasa pedih itu pada sang bangsawan muda.

Ketika itu pandangan mereka seolah sama-sama memaku satu sama lainnya, berusaha menyelami masing-masing.

Ingin Lu Han menangis detik ini pula…, rasa itu menahannya.

Dia mulai merasakannya belum lama, tapi…, dapatkah segampang itu untuk berharap?

Se Hun menginginkannya, bukan?

.

.

Se Hun menangkup wajah Lu Han. "Kau begitu cerdas dan pintar, apa kau masih belum memahaminya?" kata Se Hun melembut. Pandangannya sayu, meski dia terus bersikeras akan memaksa Lu Han jika memang permohonan inipun tidak mempan.

"Di hari sejak kau merangkak di bawah kakiku, menarik jubahku dan membaca puisi Kaisar… aku seperti kesurupan olehmu." Diusapnya lembut surai _hazel _Lu Han. Memancarkan kasihnya selama ini, dia tak dapat menahannya lebih lama… "Lalu kau tinggal di rumahku, setiap hari kita bertemu. Segala isi hati serta kelembutanmu telah membuatku terhanyut. Perasaanku padamu jadi tak terbendung lagi!" ucapnya final.

Dia ingin melompat saking terkejut. Lu Han sangat terperanjat. Hanya dipandangnya Se Hun tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa.

Diam. Mengatup mulut sambil memancarkan mata yang seolah bicara; _tidak mungkin!_

Melihat Lu Han cuma diam seribu bahasa, Se Hun segera menyadari kelancangannya. Dia mundur selangkah dari Lu Han, melepaskan pegangannya, dan dengan panik memukul dahinya.

Dia mengerang. "Astaga! Tidak semestinya aku bicara begini padamu! Ini sebuah penghinaan—apalagi, kau seorang _Ge Ge!_"

Cukup lama diam hanya mendengar, akhirnya Lu Han _terpana_ dengan sikap Se Hun. Akhirnya dia berujar lirih, "Apakah saat ini, aku masih bisa disebut _Ge Ge?_" Diangkatnya kepalanya langsung menatap manik hitam Se Hun. "Aku hanyalah rakyat jelata yang tidak punya _Mama _atau _Baba_. Aku pun dibesarkan bukan di keluarga terpandang."

"…"

"Kaulah yang pantas disebut pria dari keluarga terhormat. Putra seorang pejabat. Orang kepercayaan Kaisar. Kelak kau tentu akan memilih pasangan dengan latar belakang keluarga yang sepadan. Aku sejak kecil tumbuh di bawah kerendahan status ibuku. Aku tak berani mengharapkan impian demikian tinggi—untuk dapat menikahi seorang pria terpandang!" Suaranya pecah hampir memekik. Separuh dadanya dihimpit beban berat, dia mau menangis saja.

Kalimat Lu Han memang ambigu… dan Se Hun merasakan sebersit peluang.

"Kalau harapan itu ada… apakah kau _'bersedia'_?"

Lu Han kembali terkejut. Kali ini dia mundur lebih jauh lagi dari Se Hun. Sekitar lima langkah ke belakang, mendekati engsel pintu geser.

Se Hun terluka melihat Lu Han yang menjauhinya.

_(Duh, baik jaman kuno atau modern, yang namanya ditolak itu sedih, ya?)_

"Maafkan aku…," kata Se Hun pedih. "Aku bicara tanpa pertimbangan. Kalau kau memang memutuskan untuk pergi, tunggulah sampai aku merundingkannya dengan _Mama _atau _Baba_. Kalau mereka setuju, barulah kuantar kau hingga ke tempat tujuanmu."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Luhan."

Selesai bicara begitu dia menunduk, tanpa melihat Lu Han lagi, Se Hun berputar hendak keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hati Lu Han bergolak keras. Dia menggigit bibirnya teramat keras.

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_Jangan pergi…_

_Jangan._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku…_

_Aku…_

_Aku…_

_Aku—_

_(Ya, lekaslah! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya – Little Deer!)_

Dia menghambur dengan tergesa ke arah pintu. Menghalangi Se Hun yang hendak keluar, bahkan tangan pemuda itu sudah hampir akan menutupnya.

"Ya, aku mau!"

Se Hun membalik kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Baiklah! Aku akan tetap tinggal!"

Kali ini Se Hun yang terperanjat. "Apa katamu?"

Lu Han memerah hebat, "Demi permintaanmu yang terakhir… aku—aku akan tinggal!" Lu Han berujar. Jelas, sejelas-jelasnya. Seluruh wajahnya panas karena mengucapkan dua kalimat itu. Bagaimanapun, dia juga tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya sendiri. Dia juga mengagumi Se Hun. Awalnya memang Lu Han tidak bisa mendefenisikan _perasaan _apa itu. namun setelah dia melihat Se Hun memohonnya terang-terangan—menghargai kehadirannya—hingga berani menyatakan rasa itu lebih dulu dengan tidak mengindahkan kenyataan besar, dia lebih paham, hatinya telah tersentuh oleh pria gagah ini.

Dan perasaan itu bernama—

—cinta.

.

.

Se Hun memandang Lu Han dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kali ini matanya menderas, mengaliri pelupuknya. Bukan untuk kepedihan…, namun karena terlalu bahagia.

Sesaat kemudian dia maju dan menggenggam erat tangan Lu Han.

"Terimakasih. Aku janji cintaku hanya padamu!"

Barulah saat itu Lu Han sadar akan maksud perkataan Se Hun selama ini: _**"Langit pasti telah mengatur agar kau diberi kebahagiaan lain!"**_

Lu Han mungkin kehilangan kesempatan menemui ayahnya, tapi dia mendapat pemuda di depannya itu sebagai gantinya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia tidak lagi merasa iri terhadap Zi Tao.

Ambisinya musnah. Dan itu karena _cinta…_

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, anak-anak istana pada masa kepemimpinan Kaisar Ju Men itu diperbolehkan ke sekolah istana. Tapi kenyataannya, para Pangeranlah yang diwajibkan giat belajar. Sisanya kalau tidak tertarik belajar pun sebenarnya tidak apa-apa.

Namun mereka yang tidak menuntut sekolah, punya tuntutan tersendiri. Mereka harus belajar tata-krama istana.

Di lain sisi, karena Jun Myun ialah seorang Kaisar yang mencintai musik, catur, kaligrafi, sastra dan lukisan, anak-anaknya pun minimal harus punya tiga dari keahlian itu.

Kaisar itu pasti juga merasa malu kalau anak-anaknya disebut tidak berpendidikan. Maka, untuk siapapun yang berbakat, biasanya disediakan guru khusus wanita bagi mereka.

Sekali lagi kita akan kembali ke tokoh utama yang penuh permasalahan setiap waktu…

_Xia Zi Tao._

Anak itu tidak henti-henti merengek supaya tidak usah diikutkan belajar seperti yang lain—sebagai ganti dia meminta diajari ilmu silat saja.

Benar, Zi Tao ini kasusnya sangat berbeda. Sebab dia tidak pernah belajar sebelumnya. Pendidikan dasar seperti membaca dan menulis pun tidak dikuasainya.

Jun Myun sangat menyesalkan hal itu. Apalagi Jun Myun adalah Kaisar yang sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan—dia saja pintar! **"Seseorang yang tidak belajar (bersekolah), akan menjadi **_**barbarian!**_**"** – merupakan kutipan favorit sang Kaisar.

_(_Barbarian_; asal katanya dari _barbar_ yaitu suku di Amerika Utara yang dulu juga sempat dikenal sebagai bangsa _Viking_. Barbarian juga sama artinya dengan orang yang tidak tahu aturan; orang kampungan; tidak punya sopan-santun)_

Karenanya…, Zi Tao alias Pangeran _Huan Zhu_ adalah putra mahkota yang pertama belajar di sekolah istana.

.

.

Pada hari pertama pemuda panda itu masuk ke kelasnya, ayahnya sendirilah yang membawanya ke sekolah istana—

_(Betul-betul seperti anak TK, Taozi!)_

—bahkan bukan hanya mengantar, Kaisar juga ikut masuk ke kelas untuk mengawasi langsung dengan mata kepalanya proses belajar-mengajar di sana.

.

.

Kehadiran Zi Tao segera saja menarik minat para pangeran khususnya yang kecil-kecil. Qi Xiao Lan atau Guru Qi—yang tentu sudah _sangat _sering mendengar sepak terjang Zi Tao yang tidak tahu aturan.

Dilihatnya sang putra mahkota tengah duduk gelisah di mejanya seperti sedang menanti musuh besar. Matanya tak henti melirik ke kiri kanan, ke arah Se Hun dan Pangeran Kelima.

.

.

Qi Xiao Lan merasa agak gugup. Kalau Kaisar datang sendiri menyaksikan proses belajar-mengajar, tugasnya sebagai guru akan terasa lebih berat. Maka, sebagai awal dia akan menguji dulu kemampuan Zi Tao, supaya nanti tidak akan menyusahkannya terlalu banyak.

Xiao Lan menyalami Kaisar lalu berdehem. Dia menampilkan wajah ramah dan mengumumkan ke seluruh kelas, "Ini hari pertama Pangeran_ Huan Zhu_ akan belajar bersama kita. Karenanya, kita abaikan dulu buku-buku yang tebal dan mari kita lakukan hal-hal menarik yang lebih santai. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tuan Pangeran?" Yup, dia melakukan taktik ini untuk lebih dulu melunakkan hati Zi Tao. Paling tidak Zi Tao akan tertarik mengikuti jam belajar ini dengan senang hati, karena tak lepas dari yang namanya bermain. Ya, dia memang sangat getol dengan kata 'main'. Betul-betul tak mencerminkan sikap dewasa remaja peralihan.

Dia, Zi Tao, yang saat itu sedang melipat kertasnya membentuk burung bangau langsung senang begitu mendengar hari itu tidak _membuka buku_. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ditatapnya guru barunya yang berjanggut putih itu. Penuh selera.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang, kita akan bermain 'Permainan Kata'. Pertama-tama, kita akan membuat _Shu Jiao_. Tuan Pangeran bisa ikut berpartisipasi di baris mana saja."

_(_Shu Jiao_ adalah puisi empat baris. Masing-masing baris berisi kata dalam jumlah ganjil. Baris pertama terdiri atas tujuh kata, baris kedua lima kata, baris ketiga tiga kata, dan baris terakhir satu kata)_

Zi Tao yang pikirannya bercabang ke mana-mana, malah mengartikan _Shu Jiao_ sebagai puisi 'Langkah Kaki'

_(Karena secara harfiah, _Shu Jiao_ memang berarti langkah kaki. (_Shu_ = langkah,_ Jiao_ = kaki)_

Dia meluap-luapkan perasaannya dengan begitu aneh. Kaki-kakinya menepuk-nepuk lantai dengan nyaring. Berjingkat-jingkat seolah anak kecil.

"Wah, puisi _'Langkah Kaki' _macam apa itu? Aku hanya ingin membuat puisi _'Menggali Lubang'_ agar kalau tiba giliranku nanti, aku bisa sembunyi ke situ!" Dan seusai berucap seperti itu dalam hati Zi Tao sibuk berkomentar. Tentang bait pertama si puisi-lah, bagaimana caranya menyambung puisi yang rumpang-lah, dan masih banyak yang tidak dipikirkan orang lain, dipikirkannya.

.

.

Saat Zi Tao tengah sibuk berpikir dengan alam imajinasinya yang _menakjubkan_, Yi Fan sudah mendeklamasikan baris pertamanya:

"Kotak-kotak persegi-persegi membentuk sebuah gedung." _– tujuh kata._

Lalu dia mengisyaratkan pemuda bangsawan tepat di sampingnya menyahut. "Di atasnya digantung lonceng besar!" _– lima kata._

Se Hun buru-buru menyambung seraya memberi isyarat pada Zi Tao kalau baris puisi sudah pindah dari tujuh ke lima kata.

"Begitu dipukul sedikit…," _– tiga kata. _Yi Fan segera menyambung, menggantikan Zi Tao yang masih linglung sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Diambilnya pensil di kotaknya lalu dipukulkan ke cawan teh di mejanya—seperti orang yang memukul lonceng.

"**Teng!"** Zi Tao refleks menyambung.

Oh, tidak. Kekonyolan babak entah ke-berapa akan jadi terulang lagi.

.

.

Para pangeran tertawa. Yi Fan dan Se Hun terbahak, langsung memujinya. "Hahaha! Kau benar! Benar! Memang seperti itu! Bagus sekali sambunganmu! Cocok sekali!"

Sebenarnya dia masih bingung. Tapi meski Zi Tao tidak percaya, dia sangat gembira. Jun Myun di tempatnya sibuk tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Itu sih namanya disambung secara kebetulan!" kata Jun Myun. "Karenanya, Guru Qi harus merubah permainan kata yang lain. (baca: yang lebih sulit)"

.

.

Guru Qi tersenyum mendengar petunjuk Kaisar. Lalu ujarnya, "Selanjutnya, kita akan membuat puisi dengan kata-kata berikut: 'Bulat ya bulat. Berkurang separuh. Kacau-balau. Tenang tenteram.' Pangeran Kelima, kulihat kau sudah tak sabar hendak memberi contoh bagi Tuan Pangeran. Kalau begitu, silahkan!"

Senyumnya tipis, namun menawan pasang mata Zi Tao untuk terpaku. Melihat Yi Fan yang berpikir-pikir sebentar lalu berdeklamasi.

_Tampan sekali…_

"Bulan purnama tanggal lima belas, bulat ya bulat. Pada tanggal tujuh dan delapan, berkurang separuh. Bintang-bintang berserakan, kacau-balau. Begitu awan gelap menyelimuti, tenang-tenteram."

_(Puisi bagus… Pangeran Kelima memang mengesankan. Bukan hanya tampan, dia juga pintar)_

"Oh, bagus sekali!" Guru Qi memuji puisi Yi Fan yang memakai tema astronomi.

Namun lain dengan pemikiran sang guru, Se Hun justru berpikir, syair Yi Fan terlalu puitis. Kata-kata yang dipakainya terlalu berat—tidak sesuai dengan kapasitas kemampuan pemuda panda yang kini termangu di tempatnya.

Sekilas Se Hun melihat Zi Tao yang curi-curi pandang pada Pangeran Kelima.

Bukan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Se Hun menyimpulkan dengan sadis: Zi Tao pasti belum memahaminya. Jadilah dengan dalih _menyelamatkan _Zi Tao, dia juga membuat puisi dengan memakai tema sehari-hari.

"Kue bulan (_mooncake_), bulat ya bulat. Kalau bagian tengahnya dibelah, berkurang separuh. Tikus-tikus berlarian, kacau-balau. Begitu kucing mengeong, tikus-tikus pun tenang-tenteram."

Puisi Se Hun membuat para pangeran cilik cekikikan. Dalam hati, Guru Qi merasa kurang puas. Terlalu dangkal! Mana bisa disebut puisi? Padahal dia tahu Se Hun memiliki pengetahuan berbahasa yang cukup luas, maka itu pemuda bangsawan ini pasti bisa bila disuruh membuat yang lebih bermakna isinya.

Akhirnya dia dan Jun Myun saling pandang. Dan dua pria itu memutuskan diam sembari melirik Zi Tao bersamaan. Mereka tahu, Se Hun dan Yi Fan tengah membantu Zi Tao.

Kalau mereka membuat permulaan puisi itu dengan diksi aneh, nanti jadi bagaimana nasib Zi Tao, huh?

.

.

"Nah, Tuan Pangeran Zitao, sekarang giliranmu." tunjuk guru itu.

Zi Tao memasang jurus merajuk yang kental, mencoba mengelak. "Bolehkah aku tidak membuat puisi?"

Delikan mata dari sang Kaisar. "Kau harus buat!"

"Kaisar benar. Harus mencoba. Ini tidak sulit, kok." Guru Qi memberi semangat.

Zi Tao menggeleng takut-takut. "Kalau…, kalau pilihan kata-katanya tidak bagus, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti bisa dibetulkan."

Seperti anak kucing yang dibuang induknya, seperti itulah Zi Tao memelas menatap Se Hun dan Yi Fan. Sialan, bukannya mencoba menawar-nawar, kedua pemuda itu malah menganggukkan kepala memberi semangat. Zi Tao pasrah. Dia tak bisa mengindar lagi.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba… 'Mata Guru Qi, bulat ya bulat…'." Baru kalimat pertama terlontar suara tawa telah membahana kemana-mana. Namun Kaisar mengisyaratkan kelas tetap hening. Ditunggunya kelanjutan puisi Zi Tao. "Kalau dipukul, akan berkurang separuh…"

Seluruh kelas langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mendapat_ ilham_ dari sekelilingnya, Zi Tao mendeklamasikan baris berikutnya, "Semua orang tertawa hingga kacau-balau."

Tawa yang terlontar semakin keras. Qi Xiao Lan seperti kebakaran janggut! Belum pernah dia mengajar kelas yang gaduh seperti ini—apalagi sang Kaisar juga berada di sana!

.

.

Qi Xiao Lan tidak dapat mengendalikan kelasnya. Semua muridnya tertawa hingga badan mereka bergoyang-goyang, kursi mereka sampai berderit nyeri. Jun Myun sebenarnya juga geli. Tapi demi menyelamatkan _muka_ Guru Qi, dia pun mendengus ke arah anak-anaknya.

"Hush!"

Para pangeran berhenti tertawa. Di saat sama saat Zi Tao menyelesaikan baris terakhirnya, "Begitu Kaisar mendengus, suasana kembali tenang tenteram~"

Semua orang kembali tertawa. Bahkan Jun Myun akhirnya ikut tertawa.

_(_Well_, Guru Qi, jangan salahkan Putra _Huan Zhu_. Dari awal kan dia sudah mengisyaratkan kalau tidak menjamin puisinya akan bagus)_

.

.

.

.

.

Kacau.

Demikianlah hari pertama Zi Tao saat belajar di sekolah Kerajaan.

Segera saja perihal Zi Tao membuat puisi amburadul itu menyebar ke seluruh istana. Dia menjadi gosip paling _hot _di kalangan pejabat dan penghuni istana ketika istirahat minum teh atau saat makan siang. Mereka menggunjingkan Pangeran _Huan Zhu_ yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas serta tak berpendidikan itu mampu membuat Kaisar senang sampai tertawa-tawa.

Bahkan karena saking tenarnya Zi Tao, versi tentang asal-usulnya telah begitu banyak beredar sampai-sampai tidak jelas lagi kebenarannya.

Tapi sudah ditekankan sedari dulu… Zi Tao sangat-amat tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dia tak peduli apa omongan orang, yang jelas bagi Zi Tao, jadi _Ge Ge_ itu makin lama semakin tidak menarik. Terlebih, Permaisuri entah dengan cara bagaimana berhasil meyakinkan Jun Myun agar memperhatikan _'sopan-santun'_nya.

.

.

Dengar-dengar isu tidak sedap dari kalangan dalam istana, Jun Myun gerah. Dia tak tahan bila Zi Tao dibilang manusia bodoh tak berpendidikan.

Jadilah sang Kaisar mendatangi Zi Tao dan mengumumkan:

"Mulai besok, kau akan selang-seling belajar di sekolah istana dan tata krama dari Bibi Rong. Bibi Rong akan ke Paviliun Shuofang buat mengajarimu."

Zi Tao langsung pucat. "_Huang Ama_, kenapa Anda harus menyuruhku belajar tata krama?"

Jawabnya, "Agar kau tidak menjadi _'anak yang terlalu dimanja sehingga menjadi sombong'_ dan aku tidak menjadi orangtua yang _'kasih sayangnya berlebihan sehingga kelak mencelakakan anak sendiri'._ Kau tidak boleh terlalu dimanja lagi!"

.

.

Bukan hal yang penting namun ini sangat gawat! Menyuruh Zi Tao belajar tata krama sebetulnya bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi mengutus Bibi Rong sebagai guru pembimbingnya? Tidak mungkin—

—tahu sendiri bagaimana menyebalkannya muka Bibi tua itu ketika berhadapan dengan Zi Tao. Otomatis tentu perang dingin akan berkobar lebih kuat…

.

.

Zi Tao merasa seperti hewan kurban yang akan disembelih.

"Kalau _Huang Ama_ mengirim Bibi Rong padaku, itu sama saja dengan mengorbankanku pada serigala. Kelak kalau _Huang Ama_ datang lagi, barangkali aku sudah hilang ditelannya…," ucapnya dibuat-buat, karena terlalu jijik untuk menemui Bibi Rong lagi. Sudah cukup pertemuan pertamanya dengan dayang _senior _yang sok itu. Wanita itu terlalu berlagak menurutnya. Zi Tao tidak ingin lagi.

Jun Myun memijit pelipisnya. Dia pening mendengar rentet rengekan Zi Tao yang bagai tak ada tepi dan hulunya. Akhirnya dia berkata tegas, "Aku sudah putuskan! Kau tetap harus belajar tata krama! Kau yang tak tahu sopan-santun begini, lama-lama bisa membuat kesabaranku habis. Bibi Rong seorang dayang _senior_ di istana. Jadi kau harus lebih sopan padanya. Kejadian pemukulan dan memanjat pilar macam tempo hari tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Atau aku akan menghukummu! Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. 'Orang terhormat selalu mewujudkan kata-katanya'!"

.

.

Zi Tao mencemaskan dirinya. Cemas. Dan sejak itulah bencana yang akan dialaminya dimulai—

_**The end…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**#pletak# esalah**_

_**to be continue maksudnya…**_

A/N: Part 8 comin! First, ungg keping I udh mau kelar~ tgl 1 part lagi & kita meluncur(?) ke keping II. Key?

Readers ada yg namanya _**Az**_ juga? Whuoo,, kok kita bisa mirip bgt ya? Salken okeh! Jangan panggil Az author,, kita kn seumur. Kalo ada yg umurnya lebih_ muda _dr Az? Jgn panggil author nde \(._.)/

Mana ini kak **scorus, **readers yg lain juga deelel..? di part kemarin kagak ada pada nongol?

Well,, sebenernya sih niat ngepost kemarin, cumaaa.. Az keburu pulang, takut gak kebagian angkutan, ngeh. Soalnya lagi pakek heels sama jas,, jadi ya ribet juga si. Mana tuh angkutan kagak nyampe pul,, jadi jalan. E ditengah jalan itu heels patah. Siake. Akhirnya Az melanjutkan perjalanan(?) sambil nenteng2 =..=) mana ketemu anak STM, jadi asdfghj deh.

Ress-eonnie! #getok# aku juga kangen padamuh :* dan kangen masa2 kita #jduar# bagaimana(?) kehidupan disana(?) u..u udh gak apdett.

Aiyaa.. Makasih banyak buat review-nya. **Silahkan review lagi utk kelanjutan cerita** :D

Kalo tambah kesini tambah dikit rev-nya Az mikir2 buat lanjuttin, swear deh -,,- jadi jgn salahin Az kalo update-an ngaret.. tandanya Az ngambek(?),, Az gak minta yg aneh2 kok, hny review sehabis baca.


	10. Keping I: Yin Chuo Yang Cha (IX)

**THE HUAN ZHU PRINCE**

.

.

KrisTao/TaoRis

.

.

Drama, Family, Romance (Historical possibly)

.

.

T (PG-13)

.

.

.

Warns

YAOI, AU, OOC

Typo, Misstypes, EYD failure followed

**Dun like dun even dare to read, ya~**

.

.

#Current Music: f(x) Krystal – Because of Me#

#Mood: Ucingalaue(?)#

.

.

.

===Keping Pertama===

_Yin Chuo Yang Cha_

_(Kesalahan Masa Silam)_

.

.

Part 9

.

.

Tao as **Huang Zi Tao**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

.

.

Luhan as **Xia Lu Han**: _Delapan belas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

.

.

Kris as **Wu Yi Fan**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

.

.

Sehun as **Jiang Se Hun**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

.

.

Baekhyun as **Bao Ba Yuen**: _Tujuh belas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Suho as **Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**: _Lima puluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama (rahasia). Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

.

.

Chanyeol as **Jiang Cha Il**: _Dua puluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

.

.

Lay as **Zhang Yi Xing**: _Tiga puluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

.

.

Kai & Dio as **Liu Hua In **& **Li Ang Tsu**: _Sembilan belas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

.

.

Jongdae & Minseok as **Jiang Fu Chen **& **Ang Xiu Min**: _Tiga puluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Liu Chen. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

.

.

Support Cast:

**Min En Wu**: _Empat puluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

Kaisar benar-benar tak bermain-main dengan perkataannya kemarin sore pada Zi Tao. Buktinya, keesokan hari, pagi-pagi sekali Bibi Rong telah datang ke Paviliun Shuofang sambil membawa dua pengawal kembar berbadan besar dan kekar: Sai Wei dan Sai Guang.

Zi Tao menyambutnya ogah-ogahan.

Bibi Rong dengan sopan menyalami Zi Tao dan berkata, "Kaisar khusus mengirim Saiwei dan Saiguang kemari. Yang Mulia khawatir kalau Tuan Pangeran akan jadi terlalu bersemangat sehingga naik ke pilar atau atap sehingga tidak bisa turun lagi maka kedua orang ini akan membantu mengatasinya."

Zi Tao memberenggut begitu tahu _guru_-nya membawa _bala bantuan_. Wanita tua itu benar-benar licik.

.

.

Dia berusaha menimbang—menawar-nawar. "Bibi Rong, kita buat perjanjian dulu…"

_(Sebut saja ini perjanjian pra belajar—)_

Dia mengangkat dagunya dengan takzim. Bibi Rong berkata dengan tenangnya, "Hamba tidak berani membuat perjanjian dengan Tuan Pangeran. Hamba tahu, Pangeran sangat tidak mau belajar tata krama. Hamba hanya pelaksana perintah yang tak bisa ditawar meski Anda suka atau tidak suka. Kaisar telah bertitah, hamba tidak berani membantah. Mohon Pangeran jangan coba menghalangi tugas." Bibi Rong berkata seperti robot yang programnya telah disetel. Zi Tao pun pun mendesah. Dia yang pikirannya beribu pun bisa kehabisan akal.

"Aih, Pangeran apa? Sih? Apaan? Hamba apaan? Yang jelas aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi!" decaknya.

.

.

.

Yang pertama dipelajari Zi Tao adalah cara berjalan.

"Saat berjalan, langkahmu harus mantap dan berwibawa. Jaga jarak dengan orang di depanmu. Jeda saat melambaikan tangan di samping paha harus diatur. Tidak boleh terlalu tinggi, juga tidak boleh terlalu rendah. Sekarang, coba Pangeran berjalan ke sana…" Bibi Rong memberi contoh serta instruksi. Wanita itu tetap tegap dengan sikap berjalan yang baik.

Zi Tao pun berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah, Bibi Rong sudah berkomentar, "Dagu harus diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Badan harus tegap. Punggung jangan bungkuk. Wajah juga harus sedikit tersenyum. Coba Pangeran ulangi lagi!"

Dia yang sangat tidak biasa dengan tata laku kerajaan mendesah keras. Apa-apaan itu menurutnya? Mengangkat dagu tinggi? Apakah itu contoh baik untuk orang istana? Bukankah hanya akan menciptakan pembatas dengan manusia lain? Zi Tao sangat ingin membantah, menurutnya seseorang bila berjalan harus dengan biasa saja. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti yang dicontohkan Bibi Rong satu itu.

.

.

Apa yang dapat diperbuatnya selain kembali berjalan, berulang-ulang hingga dia tak sabar lagi. Mulutnya sudah monyong. Zi Tao mendengus seraya melempar topinya.

"Saat berjalan mata tidak boleh melirik-lirik. Wajah tidak boleh membuat ekspresi lucu. Silakan ulangi lagi."

Zi Tao pun mengacak-acak wajahnya. Dengan kepala batu berkata, "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kalau Pangeran tidak mau mengulang, hamba akan mohon diri dan mengembalikan tanggungjawab yang ini kepada Kaisar…" Bibi Rong membungkuk memberi hormat lalu berputar hendak pergi.

Zi Tao yang tak ingin melihat Jun Myun murka—lagi—akhirnya dengan berat hati mencegah Bibi Rong pergi. "Tunggu!" panggil Zi Tao. "Kau hendak mengadukanku pada _Huang Ama_, kan? Baiklah. Baiklah! Kalau disuruh jalan, ya aku jalan!"

Zi Tao terpaksa memungut topinya dan mengibaskannya dengan jengkel.

.

.

Tak dapat dielak bila pelajaran tata krama Zi Tao menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi para dayang serta kasim. Bahkan kedua pengawal bertubuh besar itu tak dapat menahan tawa melihat tingkah Zi Tao.

.

.

Pelajaran tata krama kedua Zi Tao adalah bersujud _(kowtow)_.

"Bersujud kelihatannya sederhana tapi sebetulnya ada kiat tersendiri. Saat berlutut, badan harus tegak. Kedua kaki harus sejajar dan kedua tangan harus didekap di depan tubuh. Kepala menunduk, cukup sampai mengenai tangan. Tidak perlu sampai keningmu menyentuh lantai—sebab itu cara bersujud para hamba sahaya. Nah, sekarang silakan Pangeran bersujud."

.

.

"Pangeran, tangan harus saling bertaut. Coba ulangi!"

.

"Pangeran salah lagi…!"

.

Zi Tao menegakkan bahu. Dia seperti sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Kau ingin aku bersujud berapa kali baru kau puas, hah?"

Bibi Rong melantangkan suara, berkata dengan tenang, "Cukup sampai Pangeran bisa bersujud dengan benar."

Jadilah Zi Tao pun sujud-bangun sujud-bangun, entah berapa kali banyaknya.

_(Wah, kalau begini, hati-hati kepala bisa benjol!)_

.

.

Pelajaran ketiga Zi Tao adalah cara untuk duduk. Bibi Rong menjelaskan panjang lebar, "Saat duduk pun ada namanya postur duduk. Harus perlahan-lahan mendekati kursi. Lutut harus rapat sejajar, kedua tangan bertaut di depan badan. Ketika duduk, tangan yang bertaut harus diletakkan di atas pangkuan. Pangeran silakan mencoba."

.

"Pangeran mohon berdiri. Saat duduk kursi tidak boleh bersuara. Silakan ulangi lagi."

.

"Pangeran mohon berdiri lagi. Saat duduk, kepala tidak boleh tunduk. Kaki juga tidak boleh terlalu bertenaga. Ayo ulangi lagi…"

.

Jadi Zi Tao bolak-balik berdiri-duduk, berdiri-duduk, berkali-kali banyaknya.

Dia memang ingin menangis dari awal, tapi ditahannya. Dia pikir, malu sekali jika harus merajuk di depan Bibi Rong yang galak itu.

.

.

Akhirnya, tibalah waktu makan siang. Zi Tao yang kalorinya_ terbakar habis _sewaktu belajar, langsung makan dengan rakusnya. Matanya jelalatan melihat lauk-pauk ini-itu. Dia menghirup sup dengan berisik, lalu bersendawa dengan keras.

Dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah, Zi Tao memanggil para dayang dan kasim. Bahkan kabar baiknya, dia memanggil termasuk Bibi Rong untuk makan bersamanya.

_(Yah, setidaknya Zi Tao bukan majikan yang kejam,_ _kan? Makan masih mengajak-ajak)_

"Ayo semuanya! Duduk makan sama-sama! Kalian juga lapar, bukan? Ayo makan! Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini!"

.

.

Zi Tao terpana karena komentar Bibi Rong adalah justru:

"Pangeran, mohon letakkan sumpitmu!"

Zi Tao membelalak. "Kenapa? Pelajaran tata krama sudah selesai, kan? Sekarang aku sedang makan. Masa kau juga tak membiarkanku makan dengan enak?"

"Makan pun punya aturan," kata Bibi Rong.

_(Huuh, Bibi Rong mulai lagi!)_

"Tidak boleh bicara saat mulut sedang penuh. Terlebih lagi, tidak boleh mengajak budak makan bersama. Kedudukan Pangeran sangat tinggi, tidak boleh duduk sejajar dengan para budak. Cara memegang sumpit Pangeran juga salah. Sumpit tidak boleh bersilang. Tidak boleh bersuara saat menyentuh piring dan mangkuk. Mulut tidak boleh berbunyi saat menghirup sup. Silakan Pangeran makan dengan benar!"

Zi Tao sungguh frustasi.

_Plak!_

Dilemparnya sumpit ke meja. "Aku sudah tidak tahan!" erangnya. "Aku tak mau belajar lagi! Tata krama apaan?! Berdiri salah! Bersujud salah! Duduk salah! Berbicara dan tertawa… bahkan cara makanku pun, katanya salah!"

Dia masih mendumal, "Pangeran _Huan Zhu_ apa? Aku ini lebih mirip Pangeran _Kao Zhu!_" sumpah Zi Tao.

_(_Kao Zhu_ adalah sejenis hidangan babi panggang yang dimakan bersama daun seledri)_

.

.

Sambil berteriak, Zi Tao melompat berdiri. Dicopotnya topi dengan paksa sehingga rambutnya segera acak-acakan. Dilemparnya topi itu ke lantai. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Zi Tao juga menarik putus kancing lengan pakaiannya. Butir-butir mutiara pun berkelotakan jatuh ke lantai.

"Topi aku tak mau! Kalung mutiara aku juga tidak mau!" raung Zi Tao. Dia melesat keluar Paviliun Shuofang. "Emas, perak, permata aku tak mau! Sepatu bersulam ini pun…," Zi Tao menyentakkan kakinya dengan keras. "AKU TAK MAUUUU!"

.

.

Sepasang sepatu itu melayang ke udara. Mungkin sedang ada sial bagi Zi Tao, pada saat bersamaan, rombongan Kaisar tengah memasuki halaman Paviliun Shuofang.

.

.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jun Myun ketika melihat dua benda terbang ke arahnya. Yi Fan dengan sigap melesat meraih sepasang sepatu itu.

Jun Myun datang bersama En Wu, Yi Xing, Yi Fan, dan Se Hun beserta serombongan dayang dan kasim. Dia ingin melihat kemajuan pelajaran tata krama Zi Tao.

Tapi seperti kejutan lain. Dia terperangah melihat kedua benda melayang itu rupanya sepasang sepatu. Tapi Jun Myun lebih terkejut lagi—sewaktu melihat Zi Tao—yang menerobos keluar seperti orang gila. Wajah pemuda belia itu merah padam karena marah. Rambutnya tidak rapi. Kerah bajunya miring dan kakinya telanjang tak bersepatu.

.

.

"Tao! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Jun Myun.

.

.

Kaget melihat sang Kaisar, Zi Tao yang melangkah dengan lebar, buru-buru berhenti. Ditatapnya Jun Myun dengan napas memburu.

.

.

Bibi Rong bersama para dayang, kasim dan pengawal mengejar Zi Tao di belakang. Mereka langsung berlutut dan memberi salam sewaktu melihat Kaisar dan rombongannya.

Dalam hati, En Wu senang sekali. Dia memang telah mengharapkan peristiwa ini terjadi.

Tapi teman-teman, kembali—karena dia seorang Permaisuri—terlebih sikapnya yang cenderung dingin, tidak mungkinlah dia berjingkrak-jingkrak untuk mengekspresikan kegirangannya. Sebaliknya, dengan sikap tenang dan penuh wibawa, En Wu menegur Bibi Rong.

"Bibi Rong! Kau kan sedang mengajari Pangeran tata krama, tapi kenapa dia justru jadi begini? Topi, sepatu dan bajunya berantakan entah bagaimana—apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi?"

.

.

Bibi Rong berlagak seperti orang berdosa. "Hamba pantas mati! Hamba tak bisa mengajari Tuan Pangeran dengan benar!"

Jun Myun juga marah besar. Matanya melotot lebar sekali. "Lihat kelakuanmu!" teriaknya pada Zi Tao. "Aku kan menyuruhmu belajar tata krama tapi mengapa kau semakin tak karuan? Coba lihat penampilanmu! Rambut dan pakaian tidak rapi! Mukamu geram karena marah!"

.

.

Zi Tao tak peduli apa-apa lagi. Dia balas berteriak dengan pekikan jauh lebih lantang, "_Huang Ama!_ Aku mau keluar! Aku tak tahan jadi _Ge Ge_ lagi! Kalaupun _Huang Ama_ mau memenggal kepalaku, penggal saja!"

Urat leher Jun Myun menegang. "Kau kira _Ge Ge_ itu gelar apa? Semau sukanya diterima dan dibuang begitu saja?" Jun Myun lalu berseru kepada Sai Wei dan Sai Guang. Menitahkan mereka, "Kalian berdua! Tangkap Pangeran_ Huan Zhu!_"

Zi Tao langsung berseru panik. "_Huang Ama!_ Jadi _Huang Ama_ tak menginginkanku lagi?"

Jun Myun berseru penuh wibawa, "Kau begitu sombong! Juga tak tahu aturan! Aku tak tahan lagi menyaksikan kelakuanmu! Aku tidak memenggal kepalamu, tapi akan memberimu pelajaran!"

Sai Wei dan Sai Guang menyergap Zi Tao. Kemudian Jun Myun berteriak kepada para kasim, "Pukul dia dengan tongkat dua puluh kali!"

Para kasim mematuhi perintah dan menyiapkan _'alat eksekusi'_.

.

.

Yi Fan sangat cemas.

_(Heh? Apa hubungan dia cemas dengan hukuman Zi Tao, omong-omong?)_

Yi Fan segera berlutut dan memohon pada Jun Myun. "_Huang Ama!_ Mohon jangan marah! Pangeran_ Huan Zhu_ adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Dia juga masih kecil." Sempat ditatapnya Zi Tao yang mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Mungkin tak terima dikatakan kecil…

Lanjut Yi Fan, "Tubuhnya takkan kuat menerima pukulan semacam itu! Hukumlah dia dengan cara lain!"

.

.

Se Hun dan Yi Xing juga ikut memohon demi Zi Tao. Para dayang serta kasim Paviliun Shuofang juga ikut bersujud.

"Mohon Baginda bermurah hati! Mohon Baginda bermurah hati!"

Inilah lebihnya Zi Tao, dia dapat dengan mudah memenangkan hati orang-orang dengan cepat karena keramahan hatinya itu. maka tak heran bila banyak penghuni istana rela berkorban untuknya. Terlebih sikap Zi Tao amat menyenangkan—

.

.

Melihat orang-orang yang memohon itu, hati Jun Myun jadi sedikit melunak. Ditatapnya Zi Tao.

"Apa kau menyadari kesalahanmu?"

.

.

Namun seperti sifatnya yang keras dan kepala batu. Zi Tao tidak akan pernah mengakui yang bukan kesalahannya.

Bukannya _bertobat_, Zi Tao justru menantang Jun Myun, "Kesalahan terbesarku… adalah tidak semestinya menjadi seorang _Ge Ge!_"

Jun Myun mati rasa. Menghadapi Zi Tao yang bebal memang menguras habis tenaga.

Langsung dia berteriak, "Pukul! Pukul dia! Tidak seorang pun bisa memohon ampun baginya lagi!"

.

.

Para kasim telah menyiapkan sebuah bangku. Sai Wei dan Sai Guang menyeret Zi Tao kemudian menekan tangannya di bangku itu. Dua kasim lain datang sambil membawa dua bilah tongkat. Mereka langsung melayangkan pukulan ke bokong Zi Tao tanpa ampun.

"Pukul! Pukul sekeras-kerasnya!" seru Jun Myun penuh emosi. "Siapa yang memohon ampun baginya maka pukulannya akan kugandakan dua kali lipat!"

.

.

Ketika tongkat itu benar-benar mendarat di pantatnya, barulah Zi Tao sadar Jun Myun tidak main-main hendak menghukumnya. Sakit sekali…

Tangannya mengibas-ngibas. Dia menjerit—hatinya campur aduk karena marah, malu dan sakit hati.

"_Huang Ama! _Aku menyadari kesalahanku! Tolong ampuni aku!"

Airmata mulai mengalir karena rasa sakit yang mendera. Tapi Kaisar itu tidak bergeming. Dia tetap tak memerintahkan para kasim untuk menghentikan pukulan.

.

.

Pakaian Zi Tao mulai dirembesi darah.

Pasang mata di sana setengah dirinya berteriak— _"Jangan lanjutkan!"_

Yi Fan dan Se Hun cemas setengah mati.

Yi Xing melihatnya lebih dari iba. Dia ingin menangis menatap mata Zi Tao yang berair hebat. Hati selir itu terasa amat sakit. Dia menyadari satu hal yang makin jelas. Dia mengasihi anak itu seperti dia menyayangi anak perempuannya. Sejak masuk istana, dia sangat sayang pada Zi Tao. Diberanikan dirinya mencengkeram tangan suaminya, berlutut dan memohon.

"Yang Mulia! Anak jika dipukul, hati ibunya akan terasa sakit! Hamba yakin jika Xia Yuhe yang menyaksikan ini, dia pasti sakit hati! Cobalah maafkan Zitao demi ibunya!" Dia menggunakan dalih Xia Yu He untuk permohonannya. Dan mengharap dalam hatinya semoga suaminya itu tersentuh.

Kata-kata Yi Xing mengingatkan Zi Tao yang terpaku. Dia langsung berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"_Mama_… mengapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Zi Tao benar-benar menangis. "_Mama_… _Mama_ sekarang ada dimana? Aku tak akan seperti ini kalau aku punya ibu… kalau _Mama_ memang harus meninggalkanku begitu cepat… mengapa _Mama _melahirkanku ke dunia ini?"

.

.

Mendengar kata-kata Yi Xing yang menohok, begitu mendengar tangisan pilu Zi Tao, Jun Myun langsung teringat pada rasa bersalahnya terhadap Xia Yu He. Hatinya hancur.

"Berhenti! Jangan pukul lagi!" seru Jun Myun.

Kedua kasim berhenti memukul. Sai Wei dan Sai Guang juga melepaskan Zi Tao hingga pemuda itu melorot jatuh ke lantai.

Yi Xing, Ming Yue dan Cai Xia segera menghambur memeluknya.

.

.

Jun Myun mendekat, menundukkan kepala menatap Zi Tao. Melihat wajah anak itu pucat pasi, keringat dan airmata memenuhi wajahnya, Kaisar itu pun merasa tidak tega.  
Tapi diabaikannya perasaan itu. Dia malah berkata ketus, "Kau tahu sekarang artinya 'Orang Terhormat Selalu Mewujudkan Kata-Katanya', bukan? Kuperingatkan, kau jangan sekali-kali menguji kesabaranku! Kalau kau berani bilang tidak mau menjadi _Ge Ge_ dan tidak menjaga sopan-santunmu, aku tak akan mengampunimu! Jangan menganggap aku bersedia memaafkanmu lagi dan lagi! Apa kau paham?"

Zi Tao yang masih sangat ketakutan dan terisak-isak, hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Jun Myun melihat Zi Tao yang semula susah diatur kini jadi tak berdaya, hatinya terasa pilu. Dia pun berkata, "Saiwei, Saiguang! Pergilah dan panggil Tabib Hu kemari. Bibi Rong, tolong kau ambilkan pil _Zi Qin Huo Xue—pil pembersih luka_, dan berikan padanya!"

Para pengawal dan dayang segera menjalankan instruksi Kaisar. Setelah berkata demikian, Jun Myun berbalik pergi diikuti En Wu dan rombongan dayang-kasim mereka.

.

.

Melihat Jun Myun dan En Wu sudah menghilang pergi, Yi Fan dan Se Hun segera menghambur ke arah Zi Tao.

Yi Fan tertohok. Hati Pangeran muda itu sangat pedih melihat kondisi pemuda itu. Dia pun berkata, "_Huang Ama_ dan _Huang Erniang_ sudah pergi. Kalau mau menangis, menangislah sepuasnya!" Dipeluknya tubuh rapuh Zi Tao dengan hati-hati. Dia menenangkan dengan menepuk dadanya.

Zi Tao memejamkan mata, sebutir airmata mengalir turun dari sudut matanya. Dia bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Se Hun.

Yi Fan yang tubuhnya berada sangat dekat dengan pemuda panda itu menghela napasnya dengan lembut. Dia menjawab, "Katanya, untung bukan Luhan yang dipukuli tongkat jelek itu…"

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, perasaan sang Kaisar sungguh tidak tenteram.

Dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Juga tak berselera menyaksikan pertunjukan sandiwara, musik, membaca, bermain catur serta menulis kaligrafi.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan, dia akan mengunjungi istana Yanxi untuk menemui Yi Xing.

.

.

Yi Xing sedang tidak di tempat. Dia pasti sedang menjenguk Zi Tao di Paviliun Shuofang.

Namun Jun Myun tak meminta kasim untuk memanggil Yi Xing untuk pulang. Akhirnya dia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di aula istana Yanxi.

.

.

Begitu sang selir kembali ke kediaman, dia tampak terkejut melihat Kaisar yang sepertinya sudah lama menunggu.

Jun Myun mengerat pundaknya dan langsung bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaannya? Kau baru kembali dari Paviliun Shuofang, kan?"

Yi Xing berdiri dengan tegar. "Benar," jawab Yi Xing. "Keadaan Pangeran… kelihatannya tak terlalu baik."

Jun Myun masih memeluknya. Menumpu kepalanya pada bahu sang selir. "Apa maksudmu tak terlalu baik? Dia kan cuma dipukul beberapa kali dengan tongkat, tentu saja tak separah seperti waktu terkena panah, kan?"

Yi Xing melepas peluk seraya mendesah. "Yang Mulia, saat itu Pangeran hanya terkena luka luar. Kali ini, dia menderita luka luar dan dalam."

Jun Myun bingung mendengar sindiran halus selirnya, "Kenapa sampai mengalami luka dalam segala?"

"Yang Mulia, coba Anda pikir. Anda tadi memerintahkan Pangeran dipukul di hadapan begitu banyak orang. Ada Permaisuri, Pangeran Kelima, Sehun, para pengawal, dayang dan kasim. Mau dikemanakan mukanya sekarang? Belum lagi kata-kata Baginda yang bilang dia memang pantas dipukul! Jadi Pangeran terluka di badan, hatinya juga ikut terluka."

_(Ada pepatah China yang bilang, 'Kritik kesalahannya, jangan kritik orangnya' – 'Pukul orangnya, bukan pukul mukanya'. Baiklah, Zi Tao memang pantas dihukum, tapi mestinya Kaisar memilih hukuman yang tidak melukai harga diri pemuda itu)_

Mendengar penjelasan Yi Xing, sang Kaisar sungguh menyesal. Tapi dia tetap tak mau mengaku.

_(Untuk menjaga prestise Kaisar, boleh jadi)_

"Dia keterlaluan sih! Jadi aku terpaksa memukulnya," Dia membela diri. "Lalu apa kata Tabib Hu? Dia pasti sudah memeriksa kondisinya, kan?"

"Dia tidak mau diperiksa Tabib Hu!"

"Apa? Tidak mau diperiksa?"

"Ya, pantaslah Pangeran tidak mau diperiksa…"

Jun Myun merasa tersudut mendengar Yi Xing yang terlihat begitu memihak Zi Tao. Padahal dia kira Yi Xing akan sependapat— "Kenapa? Kau jangan coba membelanya, ya!"

"Aduh, kau ini…" Sifat _keibuannya _pun muncul. Dia tak lagi memakai panggilan formal bagi Jun Myun karena sudah tidak ada lagi dayang atau kasim di sekitar mereka. "Pangeran itu kan masih labil. Mana enak dia memperlihatkan lukanya pada tabib? Dia tak memperbolehkan siapa pun melihat lukanya. Dia juga menangis dan mengusir Tabib Hu!"

Jun Myun berpikir kata-kata Yi Xing ada benarnya juga. Luka Zi Tao terletak di bokongnya.

"Apa dia sudah makan pil _Zi Qin Huo Xue?_ Lukanya juga sudah diolesi obat?"

"Dia tidak mau makan obat apapun. Lukanya juga tidak mau diolesi obat. Seluruh obat yang diberikan padanya, dilemparnya ke lantai."

Tercekat, dia menggeleng takjub. "Apa? Tabiatnya masih seburuk itu?"

Yi Xing mendesah. "Pangeran begitu kesal hingga tak sadar akan perbuatannya. Demamnya juga tinggi."

"Kenapa bisa demam tinggi?"

"Kata Tabib, itu karena infeksi lukanya ditambah _'kemarahan terpendam yang tidak bisa dilontarkan keluar'_. Tabib bilang demamnya akan turun kalau dia minum obat. Tapi dia dengan tegas menolak dan mengatakan lebih baik mati saja…"

Jun Myun tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. "Berani-beraninya dia tidak memakan obatnya! Aku akan ke Paviliun Shuofang untuk melihatnya sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di Paviliun Shuofang, Zi Tao tengah berbaring menelungkup di ranjang. Kepalanya pusing dan demam. Matanya sembab karena kebanyakan menangis.

Ming Yue dan Cai Xia mendampinginya terus. Kedua dayang itu tak hentinya membujuk Zi Tao untuk makan dan mengurus lukanya. Tapi dasar Zi Tao yang lagi mode ngambek, dia tak memedulikan apapun.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan, "Kaisar datang!"

Dalam sekejap Jun Myun telah masuk ke dalam kamar. Zi Tao terperanjat di tempat. Dia ketakutan. Dengan terhuyung-huyung, Zi Tao bangkit dari ranjang untuk bersujud kepada Kaisar. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Dia terjatuh tepat dengan pantat menyentuh lantai sehingga berteriak, "_Aiya!_"

Jun Myun langsung membungkuk merangkul Zi Tao. Digendongnya pemuda itu lalu dibaringkannya dengan hati-hati ke ranjang.

Zi Tao merasa malu sekali dan tak berani menatap Kaisar itu. Wajahnya disembunyikan di balik lengan bajunya.

.

.

Begitu sampai di ranjang, Zi Tao dengan segera menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala. Sambil merintih-rintih, dia berkata, "_Huang Ama_, meski sudah belajar bersujud berkali-kali, aku tetap belum bisa bersujud dengan baik. _Huang Ama_ jangan marah… karena aku bersujud dari balik selimut." Kepalanya lalu bergerak naik turun di dalam selimut.

Sang Kaisar merasa gundah sekaligus geli. "Kalau kau menutupi kepalamu seperti itu, mana bisa kau bernapas? Ayo lekas buka selimutnya!"

"Tidak mau!" Zi Tao justru semakin merapatkan selimutnya. "Biarkan aku terus menutupi diriku!"

Jun Myun sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ditariknya selimut yang menutup pemuda panda itu.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau membuat keributan apa lagi, sih?" tanyanya. "Kau sudah tak mau menemui _Huang Ama_ lagi, ya?"

Zi Tao segera membenamkan mukanya ke dalam bantal. Sambil terisak-isak dia bergumam, "Aku tidak punya muka bertemu _Huang Ama_ lagi… aku malu bertemu siapapun!"

Dia memelototi Zi Tao, "Baru dipukul begini kenapa harus malu bertemu orang?" Diulurkannya tangan menyentuh kening Zi Tao yang panas. "Astaga! Demammu setinggi ini! Kenapa tak mau minum obat?"

Zi Tao sedikit menyingkap tubuhnya, melirik Jun Myun dari bawah bantal. Airmatanya mengalir deras. "Tidak mau… lagi pula… cepat atau lambat kepalaku akan dipenggal. Jadi percuma saja minum obat. Lebih baik cepat mati sekarang lalu bereinkarnasi kembali…"

Zi Tao ini mengesankan, meski kesakitan tapi masih bisa menantang. Kaisar itu merasa kasihan sekaligus kehabisan akal. Selama ini, semua orang selalu mematuhi dan mendengarkan perintahnya. Belum pernah dia menghadapi anak bocah perajuk seperti ini. Dia tak bisa lama-lama menahan perselisihan ini lagi.

"Hanya memukulmu beberapa kali, kau sudah ngambek seperti ini ya?" Dia berdehem. "Aku minta kau minum obat! Ini perintah Kaisar, kau dengar tidak?"

Jun Myun memelototi Ming Yue dan Cai Xia dengan tatapan dibuat-buat, "Kenapa belum meyiapkan obat buat Pangeran?"

Ming Yue dan Cai Xia amat terkejut. Buru-buru mereka menyanggupi, "Hamba patut mati! Hamba akan mematuhi perintah!"

.

.

Sebetulnya dia tak benar-benar menyuruh Zi Tao minum obat, hanya bermaksud mengosongi ruangan itu saja.

Melihat di kamar tinggal mereka berdua, Jun Myun langsung meninggalkan sikap Kaisarnya. Dia berkata lembut pada Zi Tao, "Tadi saat memukulmu, Selir Zhang bilang anak kalau dipukuli, hati ibu akan terasa sakit. Sebetulnya, ayah dan ibu sama saja. Jika anak dipukuli, hati ayah pun terasa sakit. Tadi itu kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan sampai memaksaku untuk memukulmu.

"Sifatmu ini kelak bisa merugikan dirimu sendiri. Sekarang sudah dipukul, ya sudahlah. Jangan sedih lagi. Minum obat dan rawatlah lukamu, ya?"

Mendengar sang Kaisar yang begitu memperhatikannya, Zi Tao tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia menangis pilu, "Huwaaaaa…."

Dia bingung dengan perubahan sikap Zi Tao yang tiba-tiba. Dia langsung cemas. "Kenapa? Apa sakit sekali?"

Zi Tao menggeleng dengan semangat. "Kusangka… kusangka _Huang Ama_ tidak sayang lagi padaku…" Zi Tao bicara putus-putus sambil terisak.

Jun Myun tersentuh. "Dasar anak bodoh, perasaan sayang antara orangtua dan anak itu tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja."

Zi Tao mendengar perkataan Jun Myun hingga menggigil. Dia kembali cemas. "Kau menggigil? Apakah kau kedinginan?"

.

.

Kali ini Zi Tao sangat terharu, sekaligus juga takut. Kini dia benar-benar segan pada Kaisar.

"Aku mau minum obat. Aku tak berani melawan kata-kata _Huang Ama_ lagi. Tapi… tapi suatu hari nanti aku benar-benar akan mengecewakan _Huang Ama_ hingga memotong kepalaku…" Semakin mengingat kesalahannya soal Lu Han, semakin takutlah Zi Tao.

Jun Myun berkata, "Kali ini aku benar-benar membuatmu bertekuk lutut, ya? Tenanglah, aku kan bukan tiran yang sembarangan memenggal kepala orang. Kepalamu pasti masih melekat di lehermu."

"Tapi… tapi…, pelajaran tata krama itu… aku tidak bisa mempelajarinya. Dua hari lagi, aku pasti dipukuli lagi…"

Namun dia melihat sorot mata Zi Tao yang sangat sedih. Seluruh sifatnya yang periang, emosional dan blak-blakan lenyap sama sekali.

"Aih," Jun Myun mendesah. "Tampaknya kau tak bisa menuntut terlalu banyak darimu. Ya, sudahlah. Aku tak akan memintamu mempelajari tata krama lagi. Cepatlah sembuh. Itu yang terpenting."

Mata panda anak itu berbinar-binar. Dia bersujud di atas bantal. "Terimakasih atas kemurahan hati _Huang Ama!_"

Jun Myun melihat usaha keras Zi Tao yang terpaksa menahan sakit setiap kali bergerak. Hatinya semakin melunak. Dia juga makin menyesali keputusan yang diambilnya siang tadi—telah membuat putra kesayangannya tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang mengesankan ialah gosip. Mereka menyebar dengan amat cepat dan tanpa penghalang.

Berita dipukulnya Zi Tao juga sampai di Graha Xuexi.

Luhan yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar merasa cemas sewaktu mendengarnya.

.

.

"Kenapa Kaisar bisa memukul Tao? Bukannya Baginda sangat sayang padanya?"

Saat itu Cha Il sedang ada bersamanya. Berkunjung. Dia menjawab, "Kaisar itu sebenarnya sama seperti orangtua lainnya yang ingin hal terbaik bagi putra-putrinya. Kalau beliau memberi pelajaran pada Zi Tao, itu sebenarnya dilandasi perasaan sayang, bukan benci."

Yi Fan, yang pula kebetulan mengunjungi Graha Xuexi, menggelengkan kepala. "Pendapatmu tidak sepenuhnya benar. _Huang Ama_ adalah ayahku, aku sangat paham sifatnya. Seumur hidupnya tak pernah dibantah siapapun dan sudah terbiasa begitu. Maka ketika awalnya Zitao membangkang, _Huang Ama_ masih bisa menahan diri. Tapi ketika hal itu sudah berulang-ulang, dia tak mungkin menolerirnya lagi."

Lu Han mengerat jemari. Dirinya masih cemas. "Kalau begitu, Tao benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Dia memang tidak tahu tata krama. Sifatnya pun sangat keras serta tidak mau mengalah. Kakak Kelima, Kakak Jiang, Sehunnie, kalian berdua harus lebih sering mencari jalan melindungi Zi Tao!"

"Kami selalu ingin melindunginya," kata Cha Il. "Tapi bagaimanapun, Zitao ditempatkan di istana khusus, sedang aku dan Pangeran Kelima adalah lelaki. Kalau kami terlalu sering keluar-masuk Paviliun Shuofang, akan memancing pergunjingan."

Yi Fan turut menatap mata Luhan dan berkomentar, "Kalian berdua sangat aneh. Waktu Zitao usai dipukul, dia bergumam, 'untung bukan Luhan yang dipukul'. Sementara kau, meski status dan ayahmu telah diambil olehnya, kau tetap mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Di istana, tidak ada persaudaraan semacam itu. Yang ada, kami bersaing, kalau perlu saling bunuh—untuk merebut kedudukan lebih tinggi. Aku selalu merasa, bila terlahir sebagai rakyat jelata baru bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sejati." Pemuda itu heran dengan tingkah adik kandungnya.

Dia—Lu Han diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak mendengar berita pemukulan Zi Tao, hatinya memang jadi gundah. Dia senantiasa murung. Melihat Lu Han begitu sedih, suatu hari ketika matahari hampir tenggelam di barat, Se Hun membawa Lu Han pergi keluar Graha Xuexi untuk jalan-jalan.

.

.

Pemuda itu membawa Lu Han untuk mengunjungi rumah kumuh.

Lu Han mengobrol sebentar dengan Hua In dan Ang Tsu. Tapi tidak leluasa sebab Se Hun ada, seperti mengawasi mereka.

Se Hun memang tampak dingin dari luar, namun dalam hatinya adalah lain. Dia amat ingin melindungi Lu Han. Sayangnya Lu Han menganggap lain.

Terpaksa, Hua In dan Ang Tsu pun bicara dengan amat hati-hati.

.

.

Sore itu Se Hun juga membawa Lu Han ke sebuah lembah yang sangat indah. Namanya Lembah Ketenangan.

Lu Han merasa senang bisa ke sana. Melihat gunung, air terjun dan sungai, sesaat melupakan kegundahan hatinya…

Dia sedang memandangi pemandangan menyejukkan itu ketika di saat sama Se Hun gundah.

Tapi di tempat itu, dia mendadak nekat, memberitahu Lu Han satu hal. "Aku ingin menikahimu, Lu!"

.

.

Lu Han sangat terkejut.

Se Hun melihat wajahnya yang pias dan melanjutkan, "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku belum tahu. Kau tahu kebiasaan pernikahan pejabat kerajaan bukan? Pernikahan mereka diatur oleh istana. Ini sebenarnya pernikahan politik untuk mengukuhkan kekuasaan dinasti. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku belum menikah sampai sekarang karena Kaisar belum memilihkan calon istriku…"

"T—Tapi?"

Lu Han terbelalak. Dia baru tahu aturan itu.

"Jadi, urusan pernikahanku dan Kakak tidak terletak pada kedua orangtuaku, melainkan berada di tangan Kaisar. Aku tahu Kaisar amat menyukaiku. Bertahun-tahun lalu dia bermaksud menjodohkanku dengan Putri Keenam. Tapi Putri Keenam jatuh sakit dan meninggal muda. Sejak itu, Kaisar belum menyinggung masalah perjodohanku lagi." Dia tersenyum lembut sembari mengerat genggaman tangan Lu Han. Lu Han membulatkan mulut.

.

.

"Aku paham," kata Lu Han pada akhirnya.

Sesungguhnya, Se Hun bisa saja menikahi Lu Han secara resmi asal posisinya adalah putra sang Kaisar. Tapi dengan status saat ini, kemungkinan besar Lu Han hanya bisa menjadi _gundik_ Se Hun. Sangat miris dan Se Hun tak ingin itu terjadi.

Meski kedengarannya pahit, Se Hun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kaisar tidak mungkin menjodohkanmu denganku kalau posisimu dan Tao masih seperti sekarang. Di satu pihak, Kaisar menginginkanku sebagai menantunya…" Dia menatap Lu Han mencairkan pandang, "Di lain pihak, seorang _Ge Ge _sudah ada di hadapanku. Tapi aku tak bisa meminta Kaisar melamarnya sebagai istriku."

Lu Han juga mencintainya.

Walau terlalu cepat, tapi dia rasa ini tak salah.

Tak ada salahnya…

Dia ingin menikah dengan—

—_Se Hun._

.

.

Semangat Lu Han seolah pergi. "Aku bisa memahaminya. Kau begitu terjepit dengan dilema ini. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau biarkan aku pergi dan kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini…" ucapnya pilu. "Kita tak dapat berlama-lama lagi, Sehun."

Bagai petir berkilat di balik kepalanya, Se Hun kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa? Kau seolah merasa hubungan kita tak ada masa depannya. Yang kumaksud adalah sekalipun resiko yang kuhadapi akan berakibat buruk, aku tak akan mundur!"

Mereka saling adu argumen. Sama-sama tak mau mengorbankan satu pihak. Bagi Lu Han, kebahagiaan Se Hun adalah juga miliknya meski bukan ada padanya. Namun di pihak Se Hun, dia akan bersikeras tetap pada Lu Han walau terpaksa.

.

.

"Kalaupun posisimu dengan Tao belum kembali seperti semula sebelum perjodohanku ditentukan, aku akan berterus terang pada Kaisar. Kalau aku mencintai pemuda jelata dan meminta restunya!"

Lu Han terperangah. Entah harus merasa haru atau gundah, "Bagaimana kalau Kaisar tidak mau kau menikahi seorang pemuda biasa?"

"Kalau Kaisar tidak mau, aku akan mengingatkan dia pada wanita jelata yang pernah dicintainya bernama Xia Yuhe!"

Mundur perlahan… Lu Han terkejut mendengar Se Hun menyebut nama ibunya dengan lantang. Perlahan, dia bergumam, "Itu tidak akan berhasil… kau lupa…? Kaisar tidak pernah memperistri Xia Yuhe… ayah dan ibuku bukan pasangan."

Kata-kata Lu Han seperti palu yang menghantam pemuda bangsawan itu. Dia baru sadar kalau Lu Han bisa tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan—hatinya amat lemah, dia rapuh.

Dan, memang benar, hubungan Kaisar dengan Xia Yu He hanya sekedar _cinta sesaat_. _One Night Stands_.

Selepas kejadian dan Kaisar kembali ke Beijing, dia pun pasti melupakan semuanya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku! Kata-kataku tadi salah. Tapi kumohon kau harus mempercayaiku dan membiarkanku mengatur segalanya…"

.

.

_Dulu ayahku juga menjanjikan sama pada ibuku,_ pikir Lu Han.

Katanya, dia akan mengatur segalanya setiba di Beijing. Dia akan bertanggungjawab dan memberi Xia Yu He posisi yang pantas.

Tapi janji tinggal janji. Ayah impian tidak pernah datang. Janji itu pun sirna begitu saja.

.

.

Kini di hadapan Lu Han berdiri seseorang. Ketika menengadah, ada Se Hun. Yang juga berjanji akan memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Tapi Lu Han sudah pernah melihat janji serupa telah membuat ibunya merana.

_Apakah janji Se Hun pun akan membuatnya sengsara?_

.

.

Tanpa sadar pelupuk mata pemuda cantik itu basah. "Sebelum meninggal ibuku sempat berpesan… 'Luhan, bersumpahlah padaku. Kau jangan pernah menjadi Xia Yuhe kedua…'"

Se Hun kembali terpukul mendengar perkataan Lu Han.

Kini dia memahami perasaan pemuda itu…

Karena jika Se Hun gegabah bertindak, bisa-bisa sejarah akan kembali terulang. Dan Lu Han, akan bernasib sama seperti ibunya. Lalu, apa bedanya dia dengan Jun Myun—yang cuma bisa melontarkan janji-janji kosong?

.

.

Se Hun memandang Lu Han yang berdiri menantang angin.

Tak bisa dipungkirinya…

Lu Han memang sangat cantik. Sungguh keanggunan yang tiada cacatnya. Semua inilah yang menawan dirinya.

Se Hun menggumam. Dalam hatinya dia bersumpah, walau sekarang dia diijinkan begitu dekat dan tinggal serumah dengan Lu Han, dia tak akan pernah _menyentuhnya_ sebelum mereka terikat pernikahan.

Se Hun tak akan membiarkan Lu Han menjadi _Xia Yu He kedua_. Takkan pernah!

_**(Well, Se Hun, I do salute for you. You're so gentlemen!)**_

.

.

.

_**T**__o__**B**__e__**C**__ontinued~_

[A/N]

Makasi udah baca! Pokonya lope2 pul dah buat yg setia ikuttin ini #flyin'kiss# :3

Tch, tch, tch #CoratCoretKertas# sori for apdet yg lelep, eapz. Berapa hari ni gak diapdet? Chap lalu tgl berapa ada yg inget ga? ._.v

Duh, kebiasaan kalo nyampe di bagian A/N pasti bingung mo ngomong apaan. Padahal sumpah tadinya kepingin omong panjang lebar. Ah ya, ni chapter udah dipanjangin banget, hampir 6k yah #MabokGa?

Terusan, ini ngerjainnya semalem, no-edit. Sumpah lagi nggak mood, jadi maap kalo ada typo. Aiya, part besok kita nyambung ke bab 2: _**Shui Sen Huo Re **__(Rahasia yang Belum Terungkap)_

Apalagi ya? Ah! Intinya Az gak bosen bilang makasih udh mo baca & nyempetin waktunya ngelirik FF ini. Reviewnya dibaca, kok!

Btw kemaren motong kambing gak? Transfer satenya sini XD

Betewe lagi, ada yg lagi UTS sekolahnya? Gud lak, yah! Moga nilainya bagus semua, amin! Tapi tetep yah, **review tetep jalan plis**~ #sialanluhAz#modusan#

Well, ai lop yu all~ *tapiguelebihsayangamayangrajinninggalinreview* #digatak#

**Pokoknya perjanjian mulai chappie ini: ****siders numpuk = discontinued****!**

p/s: liat kolom mood Az :p

p/s/s: Kiper U-19 ganteng! Bikin Az pol in lop(?) XD

p/s/s/s: Ane baru nyadar kalo bikin epep tu susah setenga mampus. Baru ngerasa stuck ide, sumve! ._.v

p/s/s/s/s: Buat Ress-eonnie: Ente masih di _sono, _eon? .-.


	11. Keping II: Shui Shen Huo Re (X)

**T**he **H**uan **Z**hu **P**rince

.

.

**Pairing**: **K**ris**T**ao, _slight!_**H**un**H**an

**Rating**: **T** (_currently_ **P**G-**1**3)

**Genre**: **D**rama, **F**amily, _slight!_**R**omance

**Length**: **C**haptered (10/?)

.

.

**Disclaimer + Warns**

Key, **I dun taking any profits** for these fanfiction. Casts weren't mine. First; **casts belong to themselves**. Second; THZP inspired by Huan Zhu Ge Ge. En last; these story purely mine. I should've learned much, but I hopefully you'll enjoy read. So, no _copy-cat, _please? Try to respect others hardwork, minna~

**C**ontains **YAOI**!stuff; **O**ut**o**f**C**haracters; **T**ypo en **m**isstypes—**EYD** failure!

.

.

.

.

.

[**R**eply **R**evs]

Guest: Haha, iya tuh. Mereka ceritanya dilema~ bantuin gih, hehe. Ini dilanjut kok, maaf kalau tunggu lama. Makasih reviewnya~

hyunrin: Hmm. Ada sih, kepikiran buat begitu. Tapi nanti susah lagi kalo misal Tao dibuat jadi anak Yixing. Nanti dia incest dong sama Kris? Hayo, hayo~ kkk. Ini dilanjut. Maaf kalau tunggu lama. Makasih reviewnya~

chenma: Eh? Grup SuLay yg mana, ya? Aku yg tulis THZP-nya sendiri gapernah tau tuh ._.)/ coba kasih link ke grup itu? SuLay-nya mesra? Maklum deh, kan mereka pasangan yg terkenal sama switnya~ (sering ngumbar lope-lope di udara, pula, haha). Eh jangan dibacok atuh XD dipoppo aja #jduar. Soal plot, yg utama mah diambil dari sana, tapi ada pengubahan di beberapa scene nanti. Wkwk, tahun jebot itu film muternya. Kk, gak apa. Asal jgn lupa rev buat chapter ke depannya aja #dipetok. Disconti? Haghag, gapernah kepikiran, sampe sekarang, gatau nanti(?). Iya, sama. Ai juga suka FF macem begini kalo baca punya orang. BaekYeol? Nanti ada, Baekhyun-nya disimpen dulu di kardus keluarinnya kalo udah waktunya #plak. Abis bingung mau naruh dia di part mana, ini plot utamanya aja panjang banget -_-)a Eh, tapi di part ini Baekhyun kedapetan tempat kok ._.)v Bagian Tao belajar puisi itu gugling. Belajar otodidak. Dan cara bercakap di istana emang baku banget. Hihi, thx to ur beautiful comments, babe!

Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics: Dipenggal? Liat chapter ini aja~ makasih reviewnya~

: Bukan jaim, eon. Suho begitu karna dia ngelihat dari sudut pandang orangtua, hehe. Makasih reviewnya~

ELFCASSIEXOSTAN: FF-nya kah? Hehe. Makasih~ kalo chingu bacanya diniatin aku makasih banyak. Juga, kalo emang ini bisa nambah pengetahuan ttg China, ya itu tergantung sudut pandang, hoho. Makasih buat reviewnya~

taoris shipperrr: Suka apanya? Tao kan pecicilan #jder. Kris… di chapter ini apa udah mulai banyak? Ini dilanjut. Maaf kalau tunggu lama. Makasih reviewnya~

Jiah: Bingung, ya? Apa FF-nya sulit dimengerti? u,u) Semoga chapter ini gak (terlalu) membingungkan, oke. Uhm, makasih reviewnya~

dewicloudsddangko: Ini dilanjut, kok! Huhu, betulan? Makasih ya~ iya, gak discontinue, kok. Aku juga tau FF ini banyak yg tunggu. Tapi kadang suka sebel aja sama siders. Entah kapan bisa ngerti. Ugh #maafjadicurhat# intinya makasih buat reviewnya~ Luv u too~

ressijewelll: Selametin gih, eon kalo kasian :p ahaha. HunHan… nanti juga bersatu sendiri #eh. Masih ya? Terus gimana? Kira? Thia? DB-eon? Baby-eon? Dewi-eon? Argh, titip salam buat semuanya dong, eon X")

rafk: Ini dilanjut, kok! Hehe, kasian ya? Tabok authornya aja gih #jduar. Ung, ung. Makasih buat reviewnya~

Reezuu Kim: Maklum lah, eon. Kan emang lagi jamannya(?). Wkwk. Gak doyannya kenapa? Kan kambing enak ._.)y Kesian, ya u,u) salahin Suho ._.)/ ngehehe. Bokongnya sih aman kayaknya(?) kan udah terlindung pake bemper(?). Lulu~ ayo kejar cintamu~ #ngikutin. Ini dilanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya~

ajib4ff: Sayang, yah ._.) Butt-nya? Uhm, tanyakan pada rumput yg bergoyang(?). Cayoo~ makasih buat reviewnya~

ViAnni07: Yo, I'm here too #plak. Iya, gak apa. Btw, UTS-nya apa lancar? Saeng(?) kelas berapa emang? Iyaa, gak apa. Ini dilanjut kok, maaf kalo tunggu lama. Makasih reviewnya~

Riszaaa: Yah, dia ngambek ._.)y haghag. Jangan benci Suho-nya, sayang~ maap Princess Peach-nya jadi ajang siksaan(?). Jadiin miskinnya gimana tuh? XD Ini udah nex chap kok, maaf kalo tunggu lama. Makasih reviewnya~

kim jaerin: Uhm? Ini di-update, kok. Maaf kalo tunggu lama, waktu menulisku lagi limit. Makasih buat reviewnya~

Anak nya sulay: Reader baru? Hehe, welcome ya~ Iya, gak apa asal chapter selanjutnya usahain tinggalin review, ya. Dan, alasan tertarik sama FF ini kenapa? Hehe. Chara HunHan emg sengaja dibuat swit. Review panjang, duh jangan minta maaf~ Az justru senang nampungnya, hehe. Makasih udah suka. Fujo stadium akhir? Kita sama! Yosh! Makasih reviewnya~

zhe: Uh? Mewek dimananyaaa? ._.) Maafkan daku karna itu tuntutan plot #plak. Sakit, ya? muhehehe. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya~

Miettenekomiaw: Eonnie, reviewnya udah Az balas di PM, yah. Thx u so much for ur beautiful comment! I'll try ma best! Fight!

SiDer Tobat: Kris? Yg dipukul Tao, kok ._.)v HunHan lagi dilema, iya~ hehe. Makasih reviewnya~

rarega18: Rata-rata begitu ._. *kasian saat Tao dipukulin* hehe, apa itu kejam? Wks. HunHan were complicated, yeah! Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

Azure'czar: Masuk, kok! #smilelikeanangel#plak# huehehe, nggak kok, sayang. Gak discontinue… jangan panik~ kk. Masa iya? Makasih banyak kalo gitu T_T) aduh Azura terharu, swear deh. Always, makasih banyak buat review Azure yg gapernah _pendek_. Argh, u drove me crazy, yuhu~

xiaolu odult: Yaa, kan mereka kejebak dilema atuh. Nanti mereka bersatu, kok! #bocor# makasih reviewnya~

zoldyk: Nde. I'll try ma best en luv ya~ makasih reviewnya~

.

.

.

Before all—

—I'll tell ya…

If ya—

—dun like both any things above or under?

**DON'T DARE TO READ!**

_**Better u get outta now, umm.**_

.

.

.

_**D**__escribe __**C**__asts—_

_Tao as __**Huang Zi Tao**__: Delapanbelas tahun._

_Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pembela kebenaran. Sering menyamar menjadi wanita. Nantinya akan hidup di istana kerajaan._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Lu Han._

_._

_._

_Luhan as __**Xia Lu Han**__: Delapanbelas tahun._

_Pemuda perantau yang mendatangi kota untuk menemukan 'sang ayah'._

_Bertemu tak sengaja dengan Zi Tao di pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Zi Tao menyamar sebagai pengantin._

_Mengucap 'sumpah saudara' dengan Zi Tao._

_._

_._

_Kris as __**Wu Yi Fan**__: Sembilanbelas tahun._

_Salah satu Pangeran Republik Rakyat China._

_Putra Kaisar yang kelima, hasil cintanya dengan Selir Yu—namun tanpa menikah. Juga merupakan prajurit perang tangguh. Kesayangan Kaisar._

_Mencintai 'adik tiri'…_

_._

_._

_Sehun as __**Jiang Se Hun**__: Sembilanbelas tahun._

_Prajurit kerajaan berbadan tegap. Orangtuanya adalah kerabat jauh Selir Zhang, selir utama Kaisar._

_Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga abdi kerajaan._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun as __**Bao Ba Yuen**__: Tujuhbelas tahun._

_Pelayan setia Lu Han. Dan dengan patuh mengikuti ke manapun Tuan-nya merantau. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Cha Il ketika bertemu di Graha Xuexie._

_._

_._

_Suho as __**Aishin Gioro (Qi) Jun Myun**__: Limapuluh tahun._

_Sang Kaisar. Mempunyai putra mahkota yang hilang ketika lari dari hubungan 'One Stand Night-nya' bersama (rahasia). Akan bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang menarik…_

—_yang salah satunya ialah anaknya yang hilang itu._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol as __**Jiang Cha Il**__: Duapuluh satu tahun._

_Pemanah kerajaan yang handal. Tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Saudara Jiang Se Hun—tepatnya kakaknya._

_Diam-diam menyimpan hati pada Zi Tao._

_._

_._

_Lay as __**Zhang Yi Xing**__: Tigapuluh delapan tahun._

_Dia dipanggil selir Zhang. Selir terkasih (yang paling dicintai) Kaisar, yang sayang sekali tak bisa diangkat menjadi Permaisuri karena hukum kerajaan tak membolehkan orang berpangkat rendah ditinggikan kedudukannya. Sangat sayang terhadap Zi Tao._

_._

_._

_Kai & Dio as __**Liu Hua In **__& __**Li Ang Tsu**__: Sembilanbelas tahun._

_Kakak-adik tiri yang jadi sahabat Zi Tao. Berasal dari Shandong. Gemar mengadakan pertunjukan 'Menari untuk Menguburkan Ayah'._

_Sang adik sering mengklaim bila dirinya yang kakak, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat nyaman saja dianggap adik._

_Terlibat 'cinta sedarah'._

_._

_._

_Jongdae & Minseok as __**Jiang Fu Chen **__& __**Ang Xiu Min**__: Tigapuluh sembilan tahun._

_Suami istri. Orangtua dari Se Hun dan Liu Chen. Tinggal di Graha Xuexie._

_._

_._

_Support Cast:_

_**You!**__ XD as __**Min En Wu**__: Empatpuluh tiga tahun._

_Permaisuri Kaisar. Cantik dan bertubuh mungil, matanya berlensa abu-abu. Sinis terhadap Zi Tao…_

.

.

.

.

.

_**THZP—P**__art __**1**__0_

_**K**__eping __**K**__edua_

_**S**__hui __**S**__hen __**H**__uo __**R**__e__(__**R**__ahasia __**y**__ang __**B**__elum __**T**__erungkap)_

.

.

_**C**__urrent __**M**__ood: __**C**__alm!_

_**C**__urrent __**M**__usic: __**E**__XO's __**C**__hen __**f**__t. __**B**__aekhyun __**– R**__eally __**I D**__idn't __**K**__now_

.

.

.

.

.

_**P**__revious __**C**__hapter_—

_**J**__un Myun mulai memperhatikan pendidikan serta sopan santun Zi Tao. Pangeran _Huan Zhu_ pun dimasukkan ke sekolah istana serta belajar tata krama. Sayang, Zi Tao tidak cukup sabar mempelajari tata krama sehingga bokongnya dipukul Jun Myun. Di tempat lain, pasangan kekasih baru: Se Hun dan Lu Han, tengah diuji. Keduanya baru menyadari, jika ingin mencapai kebahagiaan bersama, akan terdapat banyak hambatan serta pengorbanan yang harus ditempuh…_

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang namanya Zi Tao di dunia yang selanjutnya, sudah dipastikan jika dia tidak akan pernah sama dengan yang ini. Yang namanya Zi Tao adalah terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang hiperaktif. Meski dia telah dinobatkan sebagai pangeran di kerajaan, ia tetap tidak dapat menghilangkan kebiasannya sebagai rakyat jelata. Hidupnya sudah sepenuhnya ditakdirkan menjadi sederhana. Dan jika suruh mengubah, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Zi Tao akan kesusahan sendiri nantinya. Dan telah diberitahu sebelumnya, jika sikapnya memang tidak pernah jadi baik, ia tetap pemuda banyak oceh dan tingkah. Jadi Zi Tao paling tidak betah dengan yang namanya berbaring lama di tempat tidur. Itu benar-benar membosankan. Menurutnya, bagaimana bisa seseorang menghabiskan waktu seharian tanpa keluar kamar? Busuk sih, iya.

Jadi dia menyibak selimut dan mendudukkan diri. Baru juga dua hari dipukul namun ia nekat turun ranjang. Tapi untuk sementara, dia tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah istana dan belajar tata krama. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak berarti ia bisa seenaknya bersantai. Pikiran pemuda itu justru sibuk memikirkan ini dan itu. Luka di bokongnya juga belum sembuh, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman kalau duduk. Pada akhirnya, yang dilakukan Zi Tao adalah jalan mondar-mandir di sekitar area Paviliun Shuofang.

.

.

.

Hari itu Minggu. Yi Fan dan Cha Il bersama-sama memutuskan untuk mengosongkan jadwal memanah dan datang ke Paviliun Shuofang—menjenguk Zi Tao. Dan melihat pemuda itu tertatih-tatih, Yi Fan bertanya;

"Lukamu sudah membaik? Apa salep memar yang kuberikan waktu itu sudah kau pakai? Salep itu sangat mujarab untuk mengobati luka luar. Itu dibawa jauh-jauh dari wilayah suku Miao di barat daya…" ucapnya. Separuh perhatian dan banyak kasih sayang tertuang dalam nada perkataannya. Membuat Zi Tao sedikit bersemu.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, demi menjaga _tabiat _Zi Tao, pemuda itu memotong perkataan Yi Fan sembari mengangguk secara bimbang, "Ya… Sudah kupakai."

Cha Il mendengus, entah sejak kapan merasa jadi nyamuk di sekitar dua pemuda itu. Mereka saling melirik, membuatnya gerah. Ia menyambung, "Salep itu terkenal langka dan sangat berharga. Jangan kau buang sembarangan!" nasehatnya untuk Zi Tao, "Waktu Pangeran Pertama memintanya tempo hari saja… Pangeran Kelima keberatan memberikannya," katanya lagi. Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping, mendapati Yi Fan tersenyum nyinyir karena temannya itu ternyata _bocor_. Mulutnya ember, dan tidak bisa dipercaya menjaga suatu rahasia. Sial, sial. Kalau tahu begitu jadinya lebih baik Yi Fan tidak sesumbar!

Lamunan Yi Fan akan berbagai macam _penyiksaan_ yang mungkin ia lakukan pada Cha Il menguap ketika mendengar teriakan Zi Tao. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku sudah pakai! Mana mungkin aku membuangnya?" sahutnya, sangat kesal.

Yi Fan lalu berpaling menghadap Zi Tao. Melihatnya dengan seksama dan mulai menggumam. Sepertinya ia terus mendesak karena tidak percaya. Hei, lagipula siapa yang percaya Zi Tao bicara benar? Katanya, "Kurasa kau masih belum memakainya." Ia mengusap-usap dagu, "Kalau sudah, masa kau masih belum bisa berjalan dengan gesit? Sayang sekali kau pemalu! Kalau tidak, kau sudah pasti kubaringkan dan kuolesi salep itu!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya sedikit tidak sadar.

_(Oi, jaga ucapanmu Pangeran Kelima!)_

Butuh tiga detik sebelum Yi Fan tersadar akan ucapannya yang frontal. Mukanya memerah. Dan Zi Tao yang entah mengapa bisa jadi mencerna cepat (kali ini) mukanya ikutan merah sampai ke telinga. Ia kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu dan jadi membayangkannya sendiri. Ia membayangkan jika Pangeran Kelima _'menelungkupkan dirinya lalu lalu diolesi salep'_. Mendadak, suasana canggung dan kaku.

Yi Fan sadar ia barusan asal bicara. Dia jadi salah tingkah.

Zi Tao yang biasanya kekanakan dan tidak pernah berpikir lebih jauh kini dibuat mati kutu oleh ucapan _kakak_nya sendiri. Ia tersipu malu di depan dua pemuda bangsawan tampan tersebut. Cha Il yang melihatnya jadi geram sendiri. Dan dia _cemburu _(dalam arti sebenarnya). Pemuda Jiang tersebut segera mengambil tempat dan berdiri di tengah-tengah Zi Tao dan Yi Fan. Tapi seperti tidak tahu situasi, baik Yi Fan maupun Zi Tao, keduanya saling curi pandang. Seolah tidak bisa membaca _'kebaikan pada kejahatan'_. Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai Cha Il sendiri menegur.

"Hei! Berhentilah curi-curi pandang seperti itu!" decihnya, dia lalu beralih atensi pada Yi Fan, "Pangeran Kelima, bukankah kau membawa surat Luhan untuk diberikan pada Zitao?" ucapnya kesal.

Ctak.

Yi Fan segera tersadar dan kembali ke alam nyata. Ia kini melotot dan menepuk dahi, "Oh ya, hampir lupa!"

Pikirannya langsung teralihkan dan dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari balik lipatan bajunya.

Penyakit Zi Tao yang selalu kambuh di saat-saat tidak tepat sekarang bekerja lagi. Dia mendongak, mengintip-intip sesuatu yang disembunyikan Pangeran Kelima di tangannya. Kurang lebih dia penasaran. Direbutnya surat itu dari Yi Fan. Tergesa-gesa amplop dirobeknya. Di dalamnya terdapat empat kertas bergambar. Disertai tulisan tangan yang rapih—tidak seperti miliknya.

Zi Tao melihat kertas bergambar tersebut. Matanya menari apik namun ia mengernyit. Dia yang segera menyimpulkan cepat langsung berseru, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kalian pasti telah membohongiku!" tuduhnya pada Yi Fan dan Cha Il, sementara dua pemuda bangsawan itu menatapnya aneh.

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" bingung Cha Il.

"Luhan _Gege_ tidak memaafkanku, kan? Dia masih marah padaku! Dia mau aku jadi _Ge Ge_ selamanya! Bagaimana bisa? Aku bisa mati depresi karenanya!" katanya mengerang. Dia memijit pelipis dengan frustasi dan berekspresi seolah-olah kiamat ada di depan mata.

Sampai ia yang lupa jika bokongnya masih luka, menjatuhkan diri duduk di kursi dan langsung terloncat kembali sambil berteriak, _"Aduh! Aduh!"_

_(Aw, itu mesti sakit sekali.)_

Ya. Zi Tao lupa jika bokongnya masih sangat sakit dan belum sembuh, membuat dua pemuda bangsawan itu tergerak refleks dan sama-sama menarik salah satu tangannya. Yi Fan di kiri dan Cha Il di kanannya. Yi Fan berdecak, seluruh perasaan khawatir berbaur satu dalam keningnya. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Zi Tao bisa sangat ceroboh begitu?

"Tenanglah… Apa kau lupa jika kau sedang luka? Kalau mau duduk, kursinya dialasi dulu lalu duduklah pelan-pelan."

Lalu Zi Tao hanya bisa memutar mata ketika mendapati dirinya dinasehati kedua orang itu. Zi Tao yang geram mendorong keduanya sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan nyeri. "Kalian berdua jangan mengatur cara dudukku!" gertaknya. Sedikit sebal karena tadi sempat ditertawakan.

"Baiklah, kami tak akan mengaturmu!" Cha Il tersenyum memandang Yi Fan. Senyum yang tak biasa. Terlihat seperti seringai dan kesannya _'takkan kalah'_. Yi Fan pun yang menangkap aura tak wajar dari pemuda Jiang itu mendecih samar, bagus Zi Tao tak melihat keduanya. Bagi Zi Tao raut bodoh dua orang itu menjadi, ketika pasrah dimarahi dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, apa isi surat itu? Kenapa kau begitu terpukul usai membacanya?" Cha Il bertanya pada akhirnya.

Zi Tao menepuk dahinya dan segera beralih atensi, dia memperlihatkan kertas-kertas bergambar tersebut ke Yi Fan dan juga Cha Il. Membuat keduanya agak terdiam, mengernyit.

.

.

Pada gambar pertama, terlukis seekor panda kecil terkurung di dalam kurungan sementara dari luarnya ada seekor rusa cantik memandangnya dengan prihatin. Namun tak melakukan apapun.

Gambar kedua memuat si panda yang dipukul bambu dan si rusa nampak meneteskan airmatanya.

Gambar ketiga, si panda kecil memberontak sampai ia terbebas keluar dari kurungan. Ia mengajak rusa tersebut menari.

Dan pada gambar keempat—yang terakhir, panda kecil memakai topi pianfang. Sementara itu si rusa bersembunyi di balik awan, bersiap hendak pergi.

Dan inilah isi surat tersebut menurut kesimpulan versi Zi Tao: "Di sini jelas-jelas Luhan bilang: _'Zitao! Kau pembohong ulung dan bajingan tengik! Sekarang rasakan itu! kini kau ibarat terkurung dalam sangkar emas! Tak bisa ke mana-mana, haha! Rasakan!'_

'_Itu sebabnya kau jadi pengkhianat. Kau telah menyakiti perasaanku. Kau dipukul, begitu? Haha, rasakan! Itu memang pantas kau terima sebagai karmamu! Jangan harap kau akan bisa keluar dari istana terkutuk itu atau sesekali menemuiku! Kau akan busuk di dalamnya! Kau akan jadi pangeran seumur hidup! Tidak bisa merasakan rasanya jadi orang bebas. Aku takkan memedulikanmu lagi!'_

.

.

Seusai berucap mengenai simpulannya (yang tentu saja ngawur), Zi Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia kira kini Lu Han sangat benci padanya hingga tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi lain halnya dengan dia, Yi Fan dan Cha Il justru mendesah. Otak Zi Tao memang lemot. Mungkin pukulan di bokongnya kemarin juga berdampak pada pola pikirnya yang kian hari cenderung kian tumpul saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memplesetkan semua yang hendak diutarakan Luhan di surat yang dia kirim itu? Luhan tidak mungkin bermaksud demikian. Oh, demi Langit yang Agung!" seru Yi Fan.

Yi Fan sebentar mengamati gambar-gambar itu lalu berkata, "Sini! Biar aku yang menerjemahkannya untukmu!" katanya, lalu dengan taat Zi Tao beringsut mendekat. Sangat dekat sampai lengan mereka terasa bersentuhan. Tapi Yi Fan sedang tidak ingin ambil kesempatan, ini sedang serius. Lagipula, meluruskan pemikiran Zi Tao lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi sesuatu yang kini berdengung kencang di dadanya. Sepertinya ia agak gugup.

"Kata Luhan… _'Zitao… Aku tahu kau sangat tersiksa sekarang. Terkurung di istana seperti dipenjara. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu—tapi tidak bisa menemuimu. Kabarnya kau barusan dipukuli? Aku menangis sewaktu mendengarnya.'_

'_Zitao adikku…, kau harus jadi lebih sabar. Jangan cari gara-gara terus. Jadilah anak baik di istana. Di manapun aku sekarang berada, aku akan selalu mendoakan untuk kebahagiaanmu.'_"

Zi Tao manggut-manggut setelah Yi Fan dengan nadanya yang tegas, menjelaskan hal tersebut padanya—sangat sabar. Bahkan lebih dari sabar Cha Il saat Zi Tao mengerang tidak mau minum obat. Itu membuatnya terpana—Zi Tao terpana akan Yi Fan. Seluruhnya, perkataannya yang lembut, juga sikapnya yang kesatria. Duh. Kalau begini pipi Zi Tao merah lagi bisa-bisa!

"Be—Benarkah begitu maksudnya?"

Tersenyum, Yi Fan mengerling padanya, "Tentu saja! Sejak kapan kau jadi begini pesimis?" Mengernyit, seperti sedikit gemas. Pipi Zi Tao merah, entah mengapa. Dan hal itu membuat Yi Fan bertanya-tanya.

Zi Tao mencelos, "Sejak dipukul _Huang Ama, _rasanya aku sulit percaya pada apapun…"

_(Dudududuuuuuuh…, kasihannya pemuda panda kita!)_

Ia lalu mondar-mandir dengan sangat murung. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti di hadapan Yi Fan dan Cha Il, lalu jatuh berlutut seraya menyembah kedua pemuda itu layaknya dewa.

"Kakak Kelima! Kakak Jiang Cha Il! Bawalah aku keluar untuk pergi menengok Luhan _Gege_! Aku mohon…"

Yi Fan membelalak, sama halnya dengan Cha Il yang buru-buru menarik Zi Tao supaya bangun.

"Jangan menyembah kami!" Cha Il berseru kalut, "Kau Pangeran _Huan Zhu_! Kalau Kaisar melihatmu sedang berlutut dan menyembah kami, kau pasti akan dipukulnya lagi!"

Yi Fan yang tidak tega melihat Zi Tao putus asa, membimbing anak itu berdiri lalu bekata, "Baiklah…, aku akan ambil resiko… Aku akan membawamu keluar istana menemui Luhan!"

Saat itu mata Zi Tao seperti kelereng. Berbinar-binar dan terang, mendengar perkataan Yi Fan. "Kapan? Malam ini saja, bagaimana? Tidak usah beritahu Tuan besar Jiang dan istrinya—kita langsung saja ke Graha Xuexie! Kalau menunggu lagi pasti kalian akan berunding sana-sini dan ujung-ujungnya rencana ini tertunda lagi entah sampai kapan."

Yi Fan, entah mengapa hari ini jadi sangat penurut terhadap Zi Tao. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan seluruh perkataannya. "Baik. Kita tetapkan malam ini. Apa yang terjadi nanti, biarlah terjadi!"

_(Aduh, jadi ingat Que Sera Sera…)_

Menarik napas, "Aku akan menyuruh Xiao Dengzi untuk menyelinap masuk kamarmu malam hari. Dia akan diatur menyamar sebagai dirimu. Kalau ada yang datang hendak menjenguk, katakan saja kau habis minum obat dan langsung tertidur. Kau akan kubuat berpenampilan sebagai kasim. Tapi kau harus ingat…" katanya, memandang Zi Tao yang sumringah. "Ya, ya?"

Yi Fan mencibir, "Kita hanya punya waktu dua jam pulang balik. Kau harus memanfaatkan ini semua dengan baik. Setelah itu kita harus kembali lagi ke istana. Apa kau mengerti?"

Zi Tao menyorak gembira sampai rasanya ia ingin memeluk Yi Fan. Ah, bukan ingin sebab sekarang—ZI TAO MEMELUK YI FAN! Erat, sangat erat sampai-sampai Yi Fan sesak napas. Sampai saat Yi Fan mengerang minta dipelas pelukannya, Zi Tao menyengir canggung dan menggosok tengkuknya agak malu.

Cha Il masih di sana. Dan melihat kedua orang itu, ia jadi tegang sendiri. Setengah dari hatinya agak tidak rela. Tapi biar saja, ia kira ini hanya baru mulanya._ Lihatlah nanti, Pangeran Kelima._

Jadi dia mendeham agak keras, terdengar sampai ke telinga dua orang yang masih sibuk mengusir rasa malu itu.

"Apa kalian sudah gila? Bagaimana kalau rencana itu ketahuan?" tegurnya. Ia memakai dalih topik pembicaraan hanya demi memisahkan Yi Fan dengan Zi Tao. Kurang lebih hal itu membuat keduanya berjarak sedikit jauh. Tidak lagi dekat-dekat. Zi Tao beringsut dan mengkeret.

Tapi sayangnya Zi Tao sudah sangat antusias, jadi ia menantang Cha Il. "Ayo beranikan dirimu! Ambillah resiko ini!"

Cha Il mendecak. Ia menghentak kaki sembari berseru, "Pangeran Kelima, bagaimana kau bisa ikut tak waras seperti Zitao? Kuberitahu, ya…, lebih baik aku…" jedanya, ia melirik ekspresi dua orang yang bersamanya itu harap-harap cemas. Cha Il menelan ludah, "Lebih baik aku…"

"Lebih baik apa?!" hardik Zi Tao. Ia sudah tidak sabar, Cha Il terlalu lelet.

Cha Il mendesah dalam dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "YA! Lebih baik aku ikut gila bersama kalian! Kalaupun kita harus pergi ke Neraka, akan kutemani!"

"Woooaaaaaa!" Zi Tao benar-benar kegirangan. Dia menggamit lengan Yi Fan dan Cha Il secara bersebelahan (satu di sisi kiri dan satu di kanan) sambil berujar, "Kita bertiga memang pantas disebut kawan senasib sepenanggungan!" katanya. Berapi-api.

Lalu ketiganya segera memanggil para dayang dan kasim untuk menyusun rencana.

Tanpa Zi Tao duga-duga jika sebetulnya, lima menit yang lalu saat mereka bergandengan dengan Zi Tao yang sumringah, dua pemuda itu saling lempar pandang tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan. Seolah lewat tatapan itu mereka akan bisa saling melukai. Tajam, layaknya pisau punggawa dapur. Tapi entah mengapa, feromon Zi Tao mungkin bisa menutupinya. Maka dia sendiri tidak sadar jika perang tersebut akan dimulai detik ini.

Apa kau tahu yang lebih mencengangkan dari ini?

—Ya.

Yi Fan dan Cha Il…

…sama-sama memendam rasa untuk pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, sesuai rencana yang telah tersusun rapih, Zi Tao menyelinap keluar istana bersama Yi Fan dan Cha Il. Bertiga, mereka menyamar sebagai kasim dan pengawal kerajaan. Naik kereta mewah Yi Fan yang dikemudikan oleh Xiao Xun Zi dan Xiao Gui Zi (keduanya merupakan kasim Yi Fan).

.

.

Setibanya di Graha Xuexie, Jiang Fu Chen begitu terkejut melihatnya. Pria itu tak berani menegur Yi Fan yang datang bersama anaknya dan juga Zi Tao alias Pangeran _Huan Zhu. _Tapi dia beralih perhatian, dipelototinya Cha Il geram. "Besar sekali nyalimu, ya? Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba membawa Pangeran ke mari tanpa memberitahu lebih dulu? Kita tidak ada persiapan, kalau sampai ketahuan, bagaimana? Kau ingin kena hukum Kaisar?"

Cha Il menunduk dimarahi ayahnya. "M—Mau bagaimana lagi, _Papa_? Pangeran Kelima dan Pangeran _Huan Zhu _saja berani ambil resiko. Masa aku tidak?"

Xiu Min, ibunya, juga dibuat panik. "Apakah di istana sudah diatur dengan baik? Bagaimana bila Kaisar tahu Tuan Pangeran menyelinap pergi tanpa permisi?"

Zi Tao mengibaskan tangan. Sedikit banyak ia merasa tidak enak juga melihat Cha Il dimarahi oleh orangtuanya. Dan bagaimanapun ini salahnya. Ia yang memaksa Cha Il. Jadi dia menjawab, "Yang Mulia Fu Chen dan Ang Xiumin tak perlu khawatirkan kami. Di istana segalanya telah dipersiapkan. Sekarang Xiao Dengzi tengah berbaring di tempat tidur menyamar jadi aku. Aku ini pangeran palsu, dan Dengzi itu pangeran-nya pangeran palsu…" ucapnya terkekeh-kekeh.

Suasana jadi segera mencair berkat guyonan Zi Tao yang selalu tepat waktu. Dia tidak pernah mengecewakan dengan kata-katanya yang terlampau refleks. Namun tidak lama, muncullah Lu Han dan Ba Yuen. Di belakang mereka pun tampak Se Hun. Dia, Zi Tao, yang saat itu sadar Lu Han benar-benar tegak di depan penglihatannya, jadi tidak fokus. Kakinya sangat lemas begitu melintas mata besar Lu Han yang seakan menelanjanginya. Dia nyaris saja jatuh kalau bukan Ba Yuen dan Se Hun buru-buru memegangnya.

Zi Tao terisak menahan tangis. Dia lalu berlutut cepat di hadapan Lu Han serta memeluk kaki Lu Han.

Katanya, "_Gege_! Makilah aku! Pukullah aku! Kau mau membunuhku pun juga tidak apa-apa!"

Airmatanya kini telah menyungai. Sama halnya dengan mata Lu Han yang berat, terisi bening yang berkaca. Lu Han bergerak membimbing Zi Tao berdiri. Dan memasang raut meneduhkan hati.

"Aku sudah tahu perihal semuanya. Waktu kau masuk ke arena berburu Kaisar itu kau tertancap panah hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Karena kecelakaan itulah nasibmu jadi seperti begini. Aku maklum. Aku sudah tidak marah padamu. Kau jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi."

Zi Tao menggeleng dalam dekapan Lu Han. Kakak angkatnya itu memeluknya dengan disertai kasih sayang yang kental. "Kau tidak mengerti… Sebetulnya aku punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi itu tidak kulakukan. Aku takut mereka akan memancung kepalaku," Ia mengerjap, "_Huang Ama _juga sangat baik kepadaku… Dia menyuapkan obat-obatan dan memberiku minum dari tangannya sendiri. Aku—Aku belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang seperti itu. _Huang Ama _memperlakukan aku begitu istimewa sampai-sampai aku lupa diri dan lupa aku memilikimu!"

Hati Lu Han jadi pedih mendengar cerita Zi Tao. Zi Tao memandangnya secara was-was. "_Gege…, _aku memang pantas mati! Aku telah merebut ayahmu dan posisimu sebagai _Ge Ge_!" raung Zi Tao payah.

Lu Han mengerjap, coba menata perasaannya yang karuan. Dengan tegar ia berkata, "Kaisar pastilah pribadi penyayang. Dia tidak ingkar karena masih mengingat ibuku dan mengakui anak buah cinta mereka. Zitao…, kini kau mewakiliku di hadapan Kaisar dan mendapat kasih sayangnya. Artinya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Ia menatap mata jelaga Zi Tao perlahan, "Kita telah bersumpah jadi saudara. Saling berbagi kebahagiaan dan penderitaan. Persaudaraan kita tidak palsu. Kau menyandang marga yang sama denganku. Maka ayahku juga adalah ayahmu. Jika dia mencintaimu, itu sama artinya dia mencintaiku juga."

Zi Tao sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Dipeluknya balik tubuh mungil Lu Han erat-erat. Dia berkata sambil menangis, "_Ge_! Apalah artinya diriku? Aku hanya seperti setan kecil di hadapan Raja Neraka sedang kau adalah anugerah di samping Kaisar Langit! Ayahmu akan tetap jadi ayahmu. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan beliau padamu!"

Lu Han nampak tersenyum di sela-sela tangisannya. Dia menatap Zi Tao. Adiknya itu sudah bagai belahan dirinya sendiri. Maka ketika salah satu dari mereka ada terluka, mesti yang satunya ikut sakit juga. "Jangan menangis lagi. Waktumu di Graha Xuexie sangat berharga. Jangan disia-siakan. Kau mau bicara hal-hal rahasia denganku, kan?"

Seketika Zi Tao lupa akan seduannya. Lensanya berbinar. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya sumringah. Ia kembali pada Fu Chen dan Xiu Min selaku tetua di Graha Xuexie. Menunggu aba-aba. Jikalau mereka mengizinkan, betapa senangnya hati Zi Tao.

Fu Chen yang terlanjur terkesima oleh kedua pangeran, langsung mengizinkan. "Tentu saja boleh!"

.

.

.

Se Hun yang telah menyiapkan segalanya setelah dikomandani kakaknya, Cha Il, lalu membawa Zi Tao dan Lu Han ke sebuah kamar. Tentu saja dengan Ba Yuen mengikuti mereka di belakang. Sesampainya di sana, Se Hun segera meninggalkan ketiganya lalu menutup pintu.

.

.

Zi Tao mengembangkan senyumnya, ia segera mengeluarkan _harta_ yang sengaja dibawanya keluar istana untuk Lu Han. Dimulai dari lipatan bajunya: ada beruntai-untai perhiasan—yang kalau dijual harganya sangatlah mahal, juga uang perak serta beberapa logam emas.

"Semua ini adalah milikmu juga. Sebenarnya aku masih mau membawa banyak. _Huang Ama_ memberiku banyak sekali kelengkapan. Tapi aku tidak tahu akan dipakai untuk apa."

Lu Han tertegun mengatup mulut. Ba Yuen diam saja.

"Nah. Masih ada ini," kata Zi Tao—kali ini pada Ba Yuen. Diperlihatkannya seuntai mutiara perak berhiaskan _jade _di sekelilingnya. "Ini rantai emas, Bayuen. Sengaja kuukir sesuai namamu. Makanya ini kusisihkan khusus untukmu. Ambillah!" senyumnya, terlampau lebar.

Memang sedari awal raut Ba Yuen seperti tidak merespon Zi Tao. Bahkan kali ini ia mencueki Zi Tao—tidak sama sekali mengindahkannya. Dia justru menaruh selimut di kursi yang akan diduduki Zi Tao namun menghindari agar berdekatan dengan Zi Tao. Itu, membuat Zi Tao mengernyit aneh. Kebingungan.

Zi Tao jelas merasakan penolakan tak langsung Ba Yuen. "Bayuen…, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kiranya kau sudi memaafkan aku?"

Ba Yuen sedikit meliriknya. Ia menyedekapkan tangan tapi menundukkan kepalanya. Jawabnya, "Aku hanya seorang pembantu. Kalaupun Luhan memaafkanmu, aku bisa apa?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi untuk kau ketahui saja, seumur hidupnya, Luhan belum pernah merasakan kesakitan yang sesedih sekarang ini. Dia tidak berhasil menemui ayahnya dan malah dirimu yang diakui sebagai pangeran kerajaan!" Oktafnya mulai meninggi. Matanya nyalang membidik milik Zi Tao, membuat si Pangeran _Huan Zhu _tergetar. "Bagaimana bisa aku tak sakit hati?!" serang Ba Yuen final. Lalu setelah itu ia terengah-engah dan menangis. Dadanya sesak, namun lega bersamaan karena ia merasa kewajibannya membela harga diri Lu Han gugur sudah.

Lu Han yang merasakan hawa di sekitarnya tidak lagi kondusif, bingung melakukan apa. Ia beringsut mendekati Ba Yuen seraya mengusapi lengannya pelan-pelan. "Bayuen…" panggilnya. Ba Yuen menolehkan kepalanya, tetap dengan matanya yang berair. "Sungguh sukar bagi kita untuk bertemu Zitao…, masa dia datang kau malah marah-marah?" tegurnya kemudian. Pelan. Ia tidak bermaksud membela salah satunya, tapi ia merasa ia harus menengahi. Ia tahu Ba Yuen begitu karena ia hapal Ba Yuen. Semenjak dulu mereka dibesarkan bersama oleh Xia Yu He—sama-sama. Jadi wajarlah bila ikatan di antara Lu Han dan Ba Yuen teramat kuat. Mereka lebih dari saudara meski tak ada ikatan darah. Sama seperti mereka terikat dengan benang tak kasat mata dengan Zi Tao.

Ba Yuen tertunduk ditegurnya. Lu Han tahu ia tidak salah, tapi Lu Han hanya ingin Ba Yuen melupakan yang sudah lalu. Lagipula, untuk apa diungkit lagi? Toh mereka semua telah tahu keadaan sesungguhnya, kan. Akhirnya Ba Yuen beringsut lagi, didekatinya Zi Tao yang menunduk. Sepertinya Zi Tao akan menangis lagi tapi ia membimbingnya dan mendudukkannya perlahan di kursi yang ia alasi oleh selimut tadi.

"Bukalah pakaianmu. Biar kuperiksa lukamu. Di sini, cuma ada kita bertiga. Jadi kau tak perlu malu. Aku masih punya salep memar dari Liuqing. Biar kubantu oleskan itu di lukamu, ya?" tanya Ba Yuen. Tenggorokannya kering dan tercekat. Zi Tao memandanginya dengan haru. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya. Dirangkulnya dan dipeluknya Ba Yuen erat. "Bayuen! Mulutmu memaki aku tapi hatimu masih sangat baik kepadaku!"

Lu Han terharu melihat adegan mereka. Ia mengatup mulut, menangis diam-diam dengan tangis bahagia. Sementara dua pelaku tersebut sudah tidak kuat lagi bertahan dengan angkuh. Jadilah ruangan tersebut diisi seduan bahagia dari mereka bertiga. Sampai akhirnya Ba Yuen mendorong bahu Zi Tao perlahan. "Baiklah, aku tak akan menginterupsi kalian. Lukamu lebih baik tidak usah diperiksa, aku berubah pikiran!" ucapnya ketus.

Ba Yuen beranjak. Membuka pintu geser dan badannya mendekati luar, "Kalian tinggallah di dalam, mengobrol dengan seksama. Aku akan keluar membuatkan sepoci teh bagi kalian."

.

.

Setelah Ba Yuen pergi dan bayangannya mulai tidak kelihatan lagi, Lu Han segera bicara serius dengan Zi Tao.

"Zitao, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Karena semuanya sudah terlanjur, kau jangan menyesalinya lagi. Kaisar memang adalah ayahku. Dari penuturanmu aku pun mengagumi dan menyayangi dia. Kalau kau menceritakan hal sebenarnya pada Kaisar, dia tentu jadi sedih. Kau merasa telah menyakitiku, maka jangan pula menyakiti ayahku. Kalau kau sampai menceritakan hal ini…" jedanya. Manik kecoklatan itu menatap mata jelaga Zi Tao, "Aku pasti tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membencimu!"

Zi Tao lantas terbelalak. "Apakah kau yakin? Kalau begitu kau tak akan pernah jadi _Ge Ge_ dan mengenal ayahmu!"

"Aku yakin!" Lu Han mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau terus menjalani peran _Ge Ge _dan menyenangkan hati ayahku. Itulah yang membuatku bahagia…" ucap Lu Han menerawang. Seluruh gejolak dalam dirinya terbang sudah. Sebab ia menemukan titik terangnya belum lama. Ya. Alasannya tidak lagi berambisi menjadi bangsawan hanya karena _cintanya_. Karena Se Hun telah menjanjikannya.

Tapi lain hal dengan Zi Tao. Dia protes kentara. "Tapi.., tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" sela Lu Han agak galak. "Aku tahu, peran ini membuatmu menderita. Tapi aku juga tak mau kau dan yang lain-lainnya celaka jika kebenaran terungkap. Pokoknya kau tak boleh sampai kehilangan kepala!"

Demikianlah Zi Tao diyakinkan oleh ketulusan Lu Han. Memang, dia belum bisa berkata apa-apa untuk sekedar membawa Lu Han kembali ke posisi mereka semula. Tapi tidak apa-apa, selama mereka saling tulus bertukar kelemahlembutan, tidak ada salahnya. Paling tidak Lu Han nyaman dengan posisinya sebagai rakyat jelata. Itu saja cukup. Tidak bagi Zi Tao, tentu. Katakanlah, itu keputusan sepihak.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, bulan berpendar terang. Cahayanya meluncur memenuhi kurva ruang luas di pekarangan istana dan membuatnya terlihat cantik. Di Graha Xuexie, saat Lu Han dan Zi Tao bertukar rindu, mereka tak menyadari sesuatu. Karena sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, perubahan besar telah terjadi di Paviliun Shuofang.

Malam itu Jun Myun jadi berbaik hati hendak menjenguk Zi Tao bersama Selir Zhang dan serombongan dayang serta kasim. Mereka memasuki Paviliun Shuofang dan disambut gugup oleh Xiao Cuo Zi saja. Yang sempat membuat Kaisar bingung karena itu pastilah menimbulkan kecurigaan—di mana kembaran kasim gagah ini? (Dengzi, maksudnya.)

"Mana kembaran dan junjunganmu?" tanya Jun Myun tanpa basa-basi.

Xiao Cuo Zi gemetaran menjawab, "Tuan… Pangeran… Tuan Pangeran… sudah tidur."

Sialnya, Selir Zhang jadi berlipat-lipat lebih teliti. Ia keheranan. "Malam belum terlalu larut, Pangeran sudah tidur? Apakah dia tidak enak badan lagi?"

Jun Myun juga merasa janggal. "Aku akan memeriksanya." Dia lantas berjalan ke kamar Zi Tao. Xiao Cuo Zi hanya meratap seraya merapal doa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa—duh, kalau terbongkar bagaimana?

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Ming Yue dan Cai Xia sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Mereka yang mendengar derap kaki seorang masuk, segera memberitahu Deng Zi supaya ia lekas-lekas menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. Sekujur tubuh kasim pribadi Zi Tao itu gemetar ketakutan.

Wajah kedua dayang sangatlah pucat. Mereka menyalami Kaisar dan Selir Zhang dengan gemetaran.

Kebingungan karena merasa ada yang tidak beres, membuat Selir Zhang tambah khawatir. Dia bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua ketakutan? Apakah Pangeran sakit lagi? Kenapa tidak melapor?"

Jun Myun lebih cemas. Dia segera mendekati pembaringan dan melihat selimut yang bergetar hebat. "Zitao! Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan, ya? Kenapa gemetar sampai seperti ini?"

Refleks. Cai Xia segera meloncat dan menekan selimut Deng Zi kuat-kuat. Membuat Deng Zi yang terbaring di bawahnya sesak dan merutukinya. Lelaki itu kesal dengan Cai Xia yang tiba-tiba. Tapi…, ini juga demi mereka. Jadi apa boleh buat.

Cai Xia menyengir aneh, "P—Pangeran… tidak boleh dilihat…"

"Apa?" Jun Myun mengerutkan alis, jadi tambah curiga. "Kebiasaan jelek Zitao muncul lagi, ya?" Ditepuk-tepuknya selimut itu. "Kali ini siapa yang membuatmu marah sampai harus sembunyi? Ayo keluar!"

Ming Yue menggigiti kukunya di pojok kamar besar itu. Sementara Deng Zi menggenggam selimut kuat-kuat. "Tidak…, aku tidak mau keluar…" ucapnya. Suaranya sengaja dibuat menyerupai Zi Tao.

Jun Myun mulai gusar. "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk keluar sekarang!" Ditariknya selimut sekuat tenaga.

Akhirnya, selimut itupun tersingkap dan Deng Zi merosot dari tempat tidur.

"Hamba…, hamba pantas mati!"

"A—APA? Dengzi?! Mengapa kau yang berbaring di situ?" pekik salah seorang dayang yang mengawal Jun Myun serta Selir utama itu ke mari.

O—Ow!

Tidak!

Jun Myun dan Selir Zhang jadi terkejut. Mata keduanya membelalak besar sekali.

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued**—**

**/Zula's Side/**

Hai ceman2 ._.)/ #ngumpetdibelakangChengege. Hueee, mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae post kali ini lama banget, yah? Huhu u,u)y iya, aku tau kok part 10 ini sejarah THZP paling lelet apdetnya. Mungkin pada tanya2 knp, ya? Ung… Az kena sindroma writers block! : haaaaaa. Penyakit banget itu. Aduh tapi sumpah baru kali ini kerasanya. Jadi part ini kubuat 5k+ deh, buat ngobatin rasa rindu kalian(?) #apabangetdah. Ada yg ingat sm cerita di part lalu ato udah lupa2? Hueng. Sekali lagi maaf yaa. Abisan Az-nya udah makin susah bagi waktu ini. Suer deh. Sekolah tambah alay aja #eh# uhm, maksudnya, pakek acara banyak tugas gitu. Tapi gak apa, kan demi masa depan Indonesia(?). Lalala yeyeye~ btw, met hari Sumpah Pemuda tgl 28 kemarin ya. Hehehe. Dan met hari Halloween jugaa. Aduh jadi kepikir pingin buat FF OS khusus Halloween deh. Pairing siapa ya enaknya? XDv #labil.

Okeh, tanva banyak basa-basi lagi ceman2. Berubung Az udah ngerti THZP banyak _penumpang gelap, _Az pingin minta kalian sekali2 tinggal jejak dong. Aduh… gaada niat maksa, swear. Tapi aku malas update cepat nih kalo gini caranya. Disangkanya gampang kali ya publish cerita. Susah ung, susah. Barusan kena writers block, dan rasanya kek minum obat pait! =3=)p

Sayang2kuu, 30 followers? Di mana kalian berada? Ikut baca, kan, babe? Reviewnya dong. Masa iya sempat baca tp lupa buat review, kan konyol u.u)/ _Malas?_ Tapi baca ceritanya nggak malas? Mianhae kalo frontal, tapi Az rasa Az gak salah bilang begitu… tanyain sunbaedeul Az deh. Kyk kak **Dami**… umm. Tp orangnya lg hiatus, sih. Hmmp, kalo siders juga jd author pasti ngerti deh rasanya di-silent-in itu gimana.

Pokoknya **genapin reviewnya jadi 200 **dulu baru Az lanjut part berikutnya. Deal, ok? Yah, hitung2 bikin Az senyum di akhir bulan(?).

.

.

.

p/s: I'll never forget to say muchhhhhhhhh thx #brb. **Ai luv ya, all!** En ai can't explained how much ai wanna being frens with ya! Uh, ma readers… yu were drove me crazy X)

p/s2: Part ini tercipta(?) waktu lg hujan & dlm keadaan kangen bgt sama virtual namjaku, _Vin._ Jadi kalo scenenya rada absurd yaa, bawaan itu mungkin. Nunggu tiga tahun itu wajar gak sih? T_T)


End file.
